Epílogo
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: Han pasado siete años desde la última competencia de Javier Fernández. Creía tenerlo todo en la vida, pero luego de pasar por un terrible y mediático divorcio, ya no estaba tan seguro. Después del tercer intento de dormir, tomó su celular y abrió la aplicación de correos, sin dudarlo, escribió la dirección del japonés. "Hola Yuzu, Soy Javi, cómo estás…"


**Fic de: **Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Idea original de:** Yatten Katsuya Kaiba

**Disclaimer:** Cada persona que aparece se pertenece a sí mismo. Yo sólo hago uso de sus nombres para complacer a mi extraña mente. Sólo uno que otros son ficticios.

**Aviso:** Es un Yuzuvier (eventualmente). Cuando los diálogos están en cursiva es porque están hablando un idioma distinto al del resto de la conversación.

**Dedicado: **A todos ustedes que me leen y quienes me ayudaron y dieron ánimo para terminar esta historia.

**Notas de Autor: **En el 15 de febrero del 2005 me atreví a subir por primera vez una de mis historias, era horrible, pésima narración, una trama más que repetido y rosa, pero aun así hubo gente que me leyó y me dio aliento para que siguiera escribiendo, gracias a ellas yo celebro mi hoy mi **catorceavo** año subiendo fanfics, gracias a ellas y a ustedes que me leen hoy.

**Nombre: Epílogo.**

Veía como las olas rompían en la orilla oscureciendo la arena cerca de él, humedeciendo sus pies descalzos. El sol se ocultaba a lo lejos pintando el cielo de colores, dándole más color a su rostro. Sintió pasos a sus espaldas y apresurado secó una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos.

"Javi" le llamó Laura posando una de sus manos en su hombro a la vez que se sentaba a su lado "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y cerró los ojos.

No quería pensar, no quería saber del mundo, no quería… nada. Quedarse ahí en ese momento, eternamente, con su hermana abrazándolo mirando un bello atardecer en su playa preferida y olvidarse del mundo, olvidarse de todo. Pero no podía, en casa lo esperaban dos niños, dos hermosos niños por los cuales él había peleado con dientes y uñas para tenerlos.

"¿Por qué no llamas a Brian, hm?" le dijo acariciándole el cabello. Javi bufó. "Sabes que Raúl se beneficiaria de este cambio, más ahora que se ha interesado más en el patinaje…"

"Pero no es justo para María que le gusta el fútbol, no es justo para ninguno de los dos cambiarse ahora. Demasiados cambios en poco tiempo. El psicólogo dijo que no había que sacarlos de su ambiente, ya deben soportar suficiente con su mamá y todo…" Fue el turno de Laura de bufar a la vez que se alejaba de él.

"Esa… Por eso mismo lo digo. Sí, pueden que te odien un tiempo, recuerda que tú también me odiaste cuando nos tuvimos que mudar, pero fue solo una temporada y mira lo mucho que me quieres ahora." Sonrió. "No perderán comunicación con su madre si es lo que te preocupa, no es que tuviesen mucha para empezar, para eso existen los teléfonos." Del bolsillo de su chaleco sacó el móvil de Javier "¿Quieres que tus hijos sean felices? Parte siendo tu feliz… ambos sabemos que acá no podrás serlo, con las revistas y todo…" le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió. "Llámalo…"

Para cuando Javi decidió hacer la llamada el sol ya se había escondido y pocas estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Desbloqueó la pantalla y sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver su fondo de pantalla, una foto de los cuatro en el último paseo familiar, antes que él se enterase de toda la verdad, antes que todo el embrollo del divorcio empezara y todo el show mediático los envolviera. Buscó entre sus contactos y pronto llegó hasta el número que hace tantos años atrás había guardado, un número que durante ocho años se lo supo de memoria.

"_Hola Brian…"_

.-.

"¿Podemos no volver a subirnos a un avión más nunca?" preguntó la pequeña María mientras se dirigían a recoger su equipaje.

"Oh, qué van a decir tus abuelos cuando no vayas a visitarlos, ¿hm?"

"No tendríamos que viajar en avión si nos hubiésemos quedado en España, o en Europa." Javi rodó los ojos, ya habían tenido esta discusión varias veces antes y durante el viaje.

"Pero yo tengo un nuevo trabajo acá y… ustedes tienen más oportunidades en Canadá que en otros países"

"Skate" Murmuró Raúl mientras mordía la manga de su chaqueta, un tic nervioso que Javi estaba luchando para quitarle.

"Sí, el patinaje es uno de ellos, pero la educación, el lenguaje y otras cosas más. ¡Hey! No corran por el pasillo" Negó con la cabeza antes de seguirlos.

Tomaron sus maletas y se encaminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto donde los estaba esperando un taxi para llevarlos a donde sería su nuevo hogar.

Cuando llegaron frente a su casa – sí, era una casa pequeña de dos pisos, cuatro habitaciones, dos baños y una gran cocina -, soltó un suspiro. Como un rayo, la nostalgia le pegó de lleno al darse cuenta que la fachada era muy parecida a la casa de Yuzuru cuando él vivía en Canadá.

.-.

Los niños miraban asombrados el interior del Cricket Club. Javi estaba tan contento de haber hecho la mudanza en vacaciones de verano, así los niños podrían acostumbrarse al clima y el idioma antes de empezar las clases.

"_¡Mira, papá! ¡Tu nombre está ahí! Eres tú, ¿verdad que sí?_" preguntó entusiasmada la menor mirando las murallas de la pista de patinaje _"Mira ¡ahí está tu nombre de nuevo! ¿eres tú? Eres tú, ¿verdad que sí?_

"_¡Sí, sí, soy y—Tracy_!" Tracy Wilson estaba en la pista de patinaje, se sorprendió al verlo y se apresuró a llegar a su lado para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Por dios! ¡Que tú no envejeces!"

"¡Siempre tan galán! Y estos dos pequeños, ¿son tus hijos? Son igualitos a ti"

"María de 7 años y Raúl de 5, digan hola niños" ambos niños saludaron con distintos niveles de entusiasmo.

"Brian está en su oficina, te esperábamos más tarde" los niños observaban a su padre conversar anímicamente con la señora en patines, en el hielo los jóvenes se quedaban mirando a los dos adultos e intercambiaban miradas cómplices. Fue Raúl quien se atrevió a interrumpir a su padre. Cuando el adulto lo miró, el pequeño indicó a los alumnos que estaban murmurando en el hielo. "Oh, por supuesto" Dijo Tracy con una sonrisa maternal "Vuelvan a entrenar ustedes. ¿Acaso creen que Javier ganó todas esas medallas mirando la pared?" les gritó a sus alumnos quienes apresuraron en volver a lo que estaban.

Javi sólo se rio.

.-.

"Alguna vez me vas a decir ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" Preguntó Brian mientras estaban en la oficina revisando la inscripción de los alumnos para las clases de Javi, además del papel del español en el entrenamiento de los patinadores profesionales. "No es que no te quiera acá, por lo contrario, llevaba años esperando esa llamada si quieres que te sea sincero, pero te veías tan feliz en España con to- "

"¿No leíste las revistas?"

"No suelo leer revistas que no tengan que ver con el deporte y a veces ni eso" Javi dejó los papeles en la mesa y se masajeó la frente.

"Era feliz… Con Marina y los niños, éramos felices o eso al menos era lo que pensaba" tomó un sorbo de su café. "Pero, no sé, en algún punto supongo que dejamos de ser felices… las peleas, las restricciones. Oh, no sabes lo mucho que echaba de menos el hielo, pasar menos en reuniones tediosas y hacer realmente algo por el deporte… Supongo que, en ese tiempo, Marina encontró a alguien mejor. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo dijo, digo… lo hubiera entendido"

"¿De verdad? ¿Lo hubieras entendido y nada más?" Javier lo quedó mirando un largo rato en silencio.

"Está bien, quizás no lo hubiera entendido… de inmediato, pero decirme un día que se va de la casa con los niños, porque está embarazada y ese hijo no es mío, no es la forma… No es la forma… Y los niños, no sabes lo asustados que estaban, ellos…" suspiró dejando pasar el tiempo.

"Y peleaste por ellos." Dijo Brian con una sonrisa.

"¡Por supuesto que pelee por ellos!" Se levantó de golpe de la silla y comenzó a pasearse por la oficina "Digo, todo el asunto de aceptar ese puesto en el ministerio de deporte fue para estar cerca de ellos. Marina ya estaba cansada que viajara por todo lado, por eso me incitó a aceptar: el sueldo, pasar los fines de semana con los niños… Y al final, al final fue ella la que se fue alejando" Se dejó caer de golpe en su puesto "Ni si quiera pasó el último cumpleaños de María con ella, ni una llamada, nada…"

"Los niños están mejor contigo"

"Lo están." Dijo más para convencerse a sí más que a Brian "Los hubieras visto con todos los periodistas y las revistas…" suspiró angustiado "Pero todo eso está atrás. Ahora los niños están bien. María me odia un poco por dejar a sus amistades atrás, pero es algo que se le va a pasar y Raúl, bueno Raúl está nervioso por todo lo del idioma, pero se ve muy entusiasmado. No los voy a dejar solos." Brian asintió, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Parece que Raúl va por los mismos pasos que su padre"

"¡Oh dios!" Ambos se rieron, liberando un poco la tensión.

.-.

"No quiero ir." Las lágrimas le caían por sus mejillas. Javier suspiró. María ya se encontraba dentro del edificio luego de despedirse de su papá.

"Raúl, ya hablamos de esto…"

"Lo sé, pero…" se llevó la manga de su chaqueta a la boca y comenzó a morderla "¿Qué pasa si se empiezan a burlar? ¿qué pasa si no les entiendo? No quiero ir, no quiero" más lágrimas comenzaron a caer "Quiero a mi mamá…" dijo entre hipidos. Javier se agachó a la altura de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"No estarás solo, María estará contigo en los recesos y no importa si no les entiendes lo que dicen, recuerda que tú estás aprendiendo un nuevo idioma y ellos sólo saben uno" Le besó la frente y le secó las lágrimas. "Hagamos un trato, te voy a dejar a tu sala, paso un rato contigo y a la tarde, cuando llegues con María llamamos a tu madre. ¿Vale?"

"Vale, pero mañana ¿puedo ir contigo a trabajar?" Javi lo tomó en brazos y colgó su bolso en su hombro.

"Pero en la tarde, después de venir a clases"

"Vale"

.-.

"No lo sé, es que no le encuentro gracia al patinaje, eso es todo…" María estaba sentada en una de las bancas que había al lado del hielo mientras veía a los chicos calentar.

"El patinaje es una mezcla de disciplinas, para poder hacer una buena rutina tienes que practicar mucho más fuera del hielo como en él" Javi estaba a su lado arreglándose los patines.

"Como cuáles"

"Bueno está el ballet, por ejemplo, la danza artística"

"Tuviste que aprender ballet, ¿papá?"

"Claro, y también algo de actuación y por supuesto flamenco"

"Ya, pero todos tenemos que aprender a bailar flamenco en algún momento" Javi se rio.

"Sí, pero yo tuve que aprender de forma más profesional, además estás en Canadá, si no quieres no aprendes."

"Que la abuela no te escuche." Ambos rieron. "¿No te enoja?" Preguntó, cuando el mayor se estaba alejando de ella.

"Enojarme ¿qué?" Dándose la vuelta para encararla.

"Que no me interese el patinaje"

"Por supuesto que no, María." Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el cabello. "Ahora ve por tu hermano, quizás se quedó dormido por ahí, ya sabes cómo es."

"Veremos el partido de soccer esta noche, ¿cierto?" Dijo la pequeña sonriendo inocente, sabiendo muy bien cuánto odiaba Javier que le llamara así.

"Fútbol, y claro que sí. Ahora ve por tu hermano" la niña se fue alegre en busca de Raúl. Javier se dio media vuelta y con una expresión seria encaró a sus alumnos. _"A ver que me tienen para mí hoy"_

.-.

"Qué piensas de Allen, ¿Javi?" Estaban Tracy, Brian y Javi en la oficina de la primera.

"¿Allen? Tiene mucho potencial, sólo le falta un poco de disciplina, llegaría muy lejos"

"Mira, el burro hablando de orejas" Dijo Brian riendo por lo bajo, Tracy sólo se rio. "Bueno, quiero que lo empieces a entrenar"

"¿Yo?" Preguntó abriendo los ojos "Pero quiere estar contigo, es por eso que se quiere unir al Cricket"

"Bueno, pero con Tracy no podemos dedicarnos a uno todo el tiempo. Tendremos unos días unas cuantas horas con él, pero quiero que tú seas su entrenador principal." Javi sonrió, sabía muy bien a qué estaba jugando Brian.

"De acuerdo" Contestó con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, mañana haremos una reunión con él y depende de lo que diga- "

"Que yo creo que va a aceptar" Intervino la mujer.

"Pasaremos la semana siguiente viendo qué es lo que tiene que mejorar y qué tiene que aprender de nuevo, además de su entrenamiento físico…"

Javier no podía parar de sonreír.

.-.

"¡Hola, mamá!" Dijo María a la pantalla del computador.

"Hola, mami" Siguió Raúl.

"Mis niños ¿Cómo han estado? ¡Los he echado tanto de menos!" Javier bufó en la cocina. Si lo echas tanto de menos llamarías más de dos veces por mes. "Ya está nevando por allá" preguntó con un interés demasiado falso.

"Hola, Marina" Saludó Javier al monitor mientras le pasaba un tazón de chocolate caliente a los niños.

"Javier"

Ese era toda su interacción con su ex mujer, él no se alejaba mucho en caso que sus retoños lo necesitaran. Sentado en un sofá, fuera de la vista de su ex mujer, comenzó a hacer el papeleo que necesitaba para salir del país. Allen tendría su primera competencia internacional en América y Brian quería que fuera con él.

"Oh, ese es Matías" Dijo la española interrumpiendo a su hija en la mitad de su historia – su primer partido de fútbol, nada importante al parecer -, "Está llorando, pobrecito. Debo irme, chicos, los llamo al rato" Javier sabía que no volvería a llamar.

Esa noche sus dos hijos se acurrucaron en su cama, uno a cada lado.

"Crees que mamá quiere más a Matías que a nosotros?" Preguntó Raúl con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No, cariño, es sólo que Matías es más pequeño y demanda más atención de tu madre, eso es todo." María lo quedó mirando sin creerle del todo. "Ustedes no se acuerdan, pero cuando eran pequeños siempre tenía que haber uno de nosotros a su lado, o sino no dejaban de llorar y hacer pataleta." Con un beso en la cabeza a cada uno, comenzó a contarles una de sus historias de patinajes, la favorita de los niños.

.-.

"No puedo creer lo nervioso que estoy. ¿Te ponías así cada vez que competíamos? Oh, por dios, ¡¿Qué pasa si le pasa algo?!" Brian rio a su lado "No puedo creer que hagas esto decenas de veces al año y llevas ¿Cuántos años haciéndolo?"

"Oí, niño, silencio." Dijo Brian a su lado. Allen estaba ya en el hielo para hacer su programa corto. "Se sabe su rutina como la palma de la mano. Tú mismo no le has dado descanso hasta que le saliera perfecto. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar"

Cuando Allen casi se cae en su _salchow_ a Javier casi le da un infarto. Al terminar su presentación con una sonrisa decaída, fue Javier quien lo recibió con un abrazo diciéndole una y otra vez lo bien que lo había hecho, que sólo era el inicio.

Después de lágrimas, sudor, fatiga y enojo, Javier no podía estar más orgulloso cuando Allen terminó cuarto en esa competencia.

.-.

Le tomó casi un año en atreverse a preguntarle a Brian sobre Yuzuru.

Sabía lo que estaban haciendo casi todos los patinadores de su generación. A varios se los había encontrado en las competencias alrededor del mundo, muchos de ellos siendo entrenadores en sus países. Pero a pesar de ver tantas caras conocidas, le faltaba una, la más importante para él si es que es sincero. Casi todos con los que se había encontrado le preguntaban por él, pero él simplemente negaba con la cabeza y decía que habían perdido contacto desde hace mucho tiempo. Los otros, mayoría japoneses, cuando él lo mencionaba le contestaban con sonrisas tristes.

"Tracy, puedes verme a los niños mientras le voy a preguntar algo a Brian. Voy y vuelvo." María y Raúl estaban en el hielo imitando la rutina de Allen quien se reía jugando con los niños (su entrenamiento se había acabado por el día). Tracy sonrió antes de ir donde los menores y dar consejos en su postura.

Javier golpeó la puerta dos veces antes de asomar la cabeza en el interior de la oficina de Brian.

"Dime, Javi" Dijo éste cuando lo escuchó sin levantar su cabeza de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

"Vengo con café" entró con dos vasos de papel y una sonrisa. El mayor le indicó que tomara asiento.

"Asumo que quieres hacer una pregunta complicada" Javier le entregó su vaso "A esta altura ya no sé si me corre sangre o café en las venas"

"Es sobre Yuzuru…"

"Ah…" Se reclinó en su silla "Ya me preguntaba yo cuándo ibas a preguntar por él. Bueno, Tracy ganó la apuesta…" Bebió de su café, golpeteó la mesa con sus dedos y tomó otro sorbo. Javier lo miraba nervioso en su silla. De repente se sentía su estudiante nuevamente, su estudiante que estaba a punto de ser regañado por alguna estupidez que había hecho… otra vez. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"No sé, ¿por qué no está en el mundo del patinaje? ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Le he preguntado a otros patinadores, pero ellos sólo me han dicho que está bien… No sé, qué fue lo que le pasó que ya no está en el patinaje…" Brian asintió, se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

"Después de tu última semana acá, Yuzu se puso más… intenso con respecto a su entrenamiento. Es como si el hecho que no estuvieras más acá él fuera a dejarse estar." Estuvo un rato en silencio antes de seguir "Con Tracy pensábamos que iba a ser algo momentáneo, pero ya ves con Yuzu nada es como lo ves" Javi se acomodó en su asiento. "Al final de la temporada ya le estaba pasando la cuenta tanta… intensidad"

"Su lesión" Brian asintió.

"Correcto." Tomó un poco más de su café. "Por ese entonces ustedes aún seguían en comunicación, ¿No?"

"Sí, por ese entonces Marina ya estaba embarazada y cada vez hablábamos menos"

"Y Yuzuru sonreía menos" Brian suspiró cansado y se masajeó la frente "Yo no sé… no sé si decirte… Bueno ambos son grandes ya y con familia cada uno" Javi alzó las cejas ¿Familia había dicho? Carraspeó "No sé si alguna vez te diste cuenta lo que él sentía por ti" Javi bajó la vista y apretó los labios "Eso me lo dice todo… Bueno, al fin de cuenta fue bueno que no le hablaras más, no te lo tomes a mal… pero el distanciamiento le ayudó a superar… todo" indicó Javi con sus manos. "Sus deseos de ganar y de probarse a sí mismo, hizo que su cuerpo pagara toda la intensidad.

Antes de su primera competencia en la temporada post tu retirada, Yuzu se cayó en el entrenamiento, pensamos que era algo normal, pero no. Fue una de las cosas más terribles que me ha tocado vivir con él. El día anterior había tenido un ataque de asma, uno grande, de esos que hace tiempo no habíamos visto, por supuesto que no le dijo a nadie. Cuando estaba haciendo su nueva rutina saltó un _quad Loop_, su cuerpo no lo resistió y cayó. Cayó cuerpo muerto al hielo, Javi. David y yo le llamamos, pero no respondía, cuando llegamos a su lado nos dimos cuenta que estaba inconsciente." Brian cerró los ojos tratando de sobrellevar las emociones del recuerdo. "Ver a uno de tus alumnos salir en ambulancia no es algo que quieras volver a ver"

"Se-se recuperó Yuzu de eso, ¿verdad? Yo, yo recuerdo haberlo visto en una de las competencias que se hizo en España" preguntó asustado, inseguro de sus memorias.

"Sí. Luego de ese incidente, le dimos un ultimátum, nosotros como los médicos. Así que Yuzu se puso en forma, se relajó un poco, cumplía con los entrenamientos e iba periódicamente a médico para revisar su tobillo y sus pulmones. Incluso fue a terapia y ¡muy bien que le hizo!" Brian rio un poco, Javi lo miraba asombrado. "Una tarde, meses después, llegó alguien preguntando por Yuzuru. Estábamos todos curiosos, no todos los días llega alguien preguntando por él. Bueno esa es una mentira, siempre llegaban personas preguntando por él, pero nunca de _esa _forma, tú sabes. Su cara se iluminó por completo cuando lo vio en la puerta, yo sé que intentó ocultarlo, pero estaba por completo avergonzado. Al parecer se le había quedado algo en la casa del otro." Brian miró sugerentemente al español.

"Oh…" abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando logró entender "_Ohhh_"

"Sí, oh. Era la primera vez que escuchábamos reír a Yuzu en meses, meses Javi, casi un año." Brian se acomodó en su silla "William Harkness se llamaba. Creo que tengo una fotografía por acá de ellos, espérame." Se levantó de su silla y buscó entre sus estantes de dónde sacó un álbum de fotografías. Revisó entre sus páginas y sacó una. En la fotografía estaba Yuzuru y quien debía ser William (por lo menos una cabeza más alto que Yuzuru y un poco más fornido que él mismo, su melena ondulada rubia hasta las orejas y distraídamente peinada), ambos formales. Yuzu (un poco más viejo de lo que le recordaba de la última vez que lo vio en el Cricket) con un traje negro, mientras el otro con un azul marino que resaltaba sus ojos azules. Estaban sonriendo, tomados de la mano, a un lado estaban los del Cricket y al otro los padres de Yuzuru y lo que suponía la familia de William.

"Oh…" Expresó cuando tomó la fotografía entre sus manos, su corazón se apretó al entender qué era lo que estaba viendo en realidad. Sin querer, sus manos comenzaron a temblar. "Es… es…" Brian asintió y sonrió con cariño.

"Jugador de Hockey, medallista Olímpico el mismo año que ustedes, al parecer se tuvo que retirar joven luego de una lesión en su rodilla. Él nos devolvió a nuestro Yuzu y estuvo con él en las buenas y las malas. Al principio creíamos que iba a ser una distracción, ya habíamos tenido esa experiencia con otros patinadores" miró puntual a Javi ", pero no. Todo lo contrario, creo que fueron las mejores temporadas de Yuzuru." Brian sonreía recordando buenos momentos, ignorante a la tormenta de emociones que estaba sintiendo el español en ese momento. "Esa foto es de unos meses después que Yuzuru se retirara, es la última vez que estuvo en Canadá. Ambos se fueron a Japón, donde adoptaron a unos hermanos y tuvieron a un pequeño" Brian sacó otras dos fotos de su álbum "Los mellizos, Tsubaki y Satoshi" Estaban los cuatros felices, una niña y un niño de dos años "Y Kaoru, la hermana de William fue quien lo gestó" Yuzuru estaba con un niño de un año aproximadamente en brazos (con rasgos de mayoría asiáticos, pero con unos ojos azules intensos), sonriendo sin cuidado a la cámara, los otros dos niños un poco más grandes a su lado.

"Yuzu siempre quiso hijos" Javier se contagió de la sonrisa que portaba el asiático en el papel.

"Sí, los cinco eran muy felices. Yuzuru siempre mandaba fotografías cuando podía. Con sus hijos y con sus alumnos"

"¿Eran?"

"El terremoto de hace dos años…" A Brian se le quebró la voz, Javi sintió su corazón acelerarse, apretó sus puños en sus piernas, incapaz de preguntar lo que realmente quería. Yuzu tenía que estar bien, _tenía que estar bien_ ¿Verdad? Él se hubiera enterado, por algún lado, ¿Verdad? _¿Verdad?_… quizás… Quizás a sus hijos le había pasado algo, quizás a este William… Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pensando rápido en María y Raúl. "Yuzu y los niños están bien. Pero los padres de Yuzu y William… ellos no sobrevivieron, no sé qué fue lo que pasó. Pero luego de varios intentos de comunicarme con ellos, fue Saya (su hermana), la que nos llamó y nos dijo que sus padres fallecieron cuando la casa se les vino abajo y que William había alcanzado a escapar con los niños, pero había quedado herido de gravedad. Todo su interior…" Hizo un gesto con las manos y negó con la cabeza. "Unos pocos meses después Yuzu me mandó un mensaje para decirme que él falleció" Un silencio pesado los rodeó. "No supe más de él. Kenji, su alumno en ese entonces, cambió de entrenador en pocos meses." Brian terminó su historia a la vez que dejaba el vaso de papel vacío sobre la mesa.

Javier observaba las fotos, deleitándose en las sonrisas del asiático, tan libres, tan despreocupadas, tan felices.

"Cómo va a ser… cómo va a ser que no te has logrado comunicar con él, qué pasa cuando viajas a Japón, ¡¿Acaso no has intentado ir a visitarlo?!"

"Yuzuru tiene los medios para desaparecer si quiere" Brian tomó las fotos de las manos de Javier y las guardó en su álbum. "Las revistas y programas de televisión hicieron un festín con su pérdida. Me extraña que no hayas escuchado nada de esto" escribió algo en un papel y se lo pasó a Javier "Es su correo. Dios sabe que le he mandado cientos de mensajes preguntando cómo está, pero no he tenido respuesta… Quizás a ti te responde" Se lo pasó y puso una mano en su hombro en modo de apoyo.

Javier lo tomó con manos temblorosas y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Cuando llegó a la pista, donde sus hijos estaban jugando, sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Los llamó y los abrazó con fuerza a los dos. Tracy le sonrió entendiendo su reacción y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Esa noche, después de arropar a sus hijos, se fue a dormir, pero sus sueños estaban plagados de pesadillas, de Yuzuru pidiendo ayuda a gritos con los niños que había visto en las fotos a sus pies muertos.

Después del tercer intento de dormir, tomó su celular y abrió la aplicación de correos, sin dudarlo, escribió la dirección del japonés.

"_Hola Yuzu,_

_Soy Javi, cómo estás…"_

.-.

Javi esperó una semana para ver si recibía alguna respuesta. Mas nada. Pero eso no le evitó que siguiera mandando correos.

Todas las semanas, sagradamente, mandaba un mensaje corto o largo, dependiendo del tiempo que disponía, al japonés. A veces contando su semana, a veces contando lo que habían hecho los niños que a él le causara gracia (esos siempre los terminaba con un "¿Los tuyos hacen lo mismo?"). Dentro de las primeras misivas había dicho que se había divorciado y que estaba viviendo con sus hijos en Canadá. Otras, las más largas eran con respecto a Allen, eran detalles técnicos y lo mucho que le costaba que corrigiera algunos detalles antes de los saltos.

"_Hola Yuzu, _

_La próxima semana iremos a Japón, Allen clasificó al GPF así que competirá allá. Los niños se quedarán acá con Laura (¡Ha venido a darme la magnífica noticia que seré tío!), Brian se saltará este viaje, le ha entrado una neumonía que no lo quiere dejar. Ya todos le hemos dicho que se cuide, pero ya ves, terco como mula._

_De todas formas, espero que nos podamos encontrar allá._

_Un abrazo,_

_Javi"_

Tal fue su sorpresa que dejó caer su celular con un grito, llamando la atención de todos en la pista, cuando vio la respuesta de Yuzu en su bandeja de entrada.

"_Nos vemos acá"_ con una dirección adjunta.

Javier sonrió el resto del tiempo hasta que puso los pies en el país Nipón.

.-.

Javier debería estar supervisando que su alumno de 21 años recién cumplidos, no se estuviera emborrachando por alguna calle desconocida de Japón, luego de sacar segundo lugar en el GPF. Pero, se dijo Javi, de alguna forma debía empezar a hacerse responsable de él mismo (y rogaba a todo el que le quisiera escuchar que ojalá no pasara o sino Brian tendría su cabeza).

Entró al edificio curioso. La entrada estaba oscura y la única luz que había, provenía de la pista de hielo. Sus pasos resonaban por todo el lugar. Cuando lo vio, sintió su corazón detenerse junto a su respiración. Estaba en el centro de la pista, de espaldas a él con su traje de entrenamiento mirando el techo. Cuando lo llamó por su nombre, Yuzuru giró la vista y en ese momento, en _ese_ momento, entendió a Brian cuando dijo que su rostro se había iluminado por completo.

"Javi…" susurró el japonés cuando lo vio. Yuzuru ya no tenía nada del niño que había conocido tantos años atrás, ahora tenía el rostro de un adulto, de aun adulto que había pasado por tanto si las ojeras debajo de sus ojos decían la verdad. Cuando sonrió, pequeñas arrugas se marcaron al lado de sus ojos.

Javier estiró los brazos y rápidamente el menor chocó contra él en un abrazo fuerte y apretado, con sabor a _me alegra verte de nuevo, te he echado de menos… te quiero, por favor no me dejes._

Estuvieron varios minutos abrazados, tanto como para que a otras personas le resultara incómodo, pero no para ellos. Oh, por supuesto que no para ellos.

Javier abrió los ojos (no supo en qué momento los había cerrado), cuando sintió su cuello húmedo, y con miedo a aplastar el frágil cuerpo pegado al suyo, lo apretó con más fuerzas y le besó el cabello. Yuzuru dejó escapar un sollozo y el corazón de Javier se rompió en mil pedazos.

_Cómo había sido capaz de alejarse de él. _

Cuando sintió una risa aguada lo separó de él y le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

"Lo siento" dijo entre risas ahogadas el japonés mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas.

"Está bien llorar" Respondió ofreciéndole un pañuelo que solía llevar en sus bolsillos. Después que le secó las lágrimas, Javi lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez fue él quien dejó escapar un par de lágrimas, Yuzuru estaba tiritando. "Ven, vamos a abrigarte, no vaya ser que ahora tú te resfríes" Dijo al separarse, el otro sonrió.

Después que Yuzuru se cambiara de ropa se sentó al lado de Javier con su bolso, con un suspiro apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del español. Ambos mirando la pista de hielo.

Por primera vez en años, Javier estaba de verdad feliz.

"¿Por qué tan solo?"

"¿Hm? Ah, oh… envié a mis alumnos temprano a casa hoy. Necesitaba tiempo para no hacer una escena…" se sentó derecho "Parece que no sirvió" Javi le sonrió.

"No pasa nada, no te preocupes" Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más "Con que alumnos, ¿eh? Yo tengo un par en Canadá, pero nadie me rompe la cabeza más que Allen, de verdad. A veces es tan…" Yuzuru se rio y negó con la cabeza.

"Tan Javi… Oh" exclamó y buscó en su bolso de ropa y sacó una pequeña libreta.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó extrañado el español, la libreta era roja, con unas pocas páginas. El menor incitó al otro que lo revisara "Es… es un manual de saltos, ¿eso es lo que es? ¿Un manual de saltos?"

"No sólo… ehm…" miró el techo unos segundos buscando las palabras adecuadas "Toda la información de Allen está ahí y cómo mejorarlo" Javi lo miró asombrado "Al principio está en japonés, no pensé en entregártelo hasta ahora."

"Esto… ¡Esto es fantástico, Yuzu!" leía detenidamente cada una de las palabras escritas, y dibujos varios que habían. Ignorando por completo la mirada que tenía el japonés en su rostro. "Qué dice acá" Preguntó señalando a un montón de garabatos que no se entendía si era inglés o japonés.

Ambos estuvieron varios minutos comentando los escritos en la libreta.

"Esto le servirá mucho, muchas gracias, Yuzu" El menor sonrió. Su celular sonó y ambos se sorprendieron por la hora.

"Debo irme, Saya tiene a los niños y no puedo dejarla sola con los cinco"

"¿Cinco?" Preguntó asombrado, que él supiera sólo tenía tres.

"Ajá, mis sobrinos, Hikari y Aoi, y los… los míos Tsubaki, Satoshi y Kaoru" Dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Mientras se acomodaba el bolso hizo un amago de sacar el celular, de seguro para mostrarle fotos, pero desistió. "¿Te acompaño a la estación?" Javier asintió y un nudo se le formó en la garganta.

"Yuzu, lamento mucho lo que pas-" Yuzuru levantó la mano en señal que se callara.

"Por favor, no. No ahora" susurró. Sus ojos se habían vuelto vacíos y su sonrisa triste. Javi lo miró preocupado al ver tan drástico cambio. Cambió de tema con prisa.

"¿Habrá opción de volver a vernos antes que me vaya?"

"¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Pasado mañana, durante la madrugada"

"Mañana es la gala ¿no es así?... ¿Quizás después de la gala?" a Javi se le alegró la cara.

"Sí, por supuesto ¿Qué te parece ir a cenar algo?" lo pensó unos segundos.

"Quizás después de cenar"

"Sí, por supuesto, ¡cuándo puedas!" Ambos caminaron en silencio un par de cuadras más hasta llegar a la estación. "¿No bajas conmigo?"

"No, mi casa está en la dirección opuesta a sólo 6 cuadras de la pista"

"Oh… Muchas gracias, Yuzu" ambos se abrazaron de nuevo, sin ganas de dejar ir al otro. "¡Nos vemos mañana!"

"¡Mañana!" Rio el japonés.

.-.

La gala, la cena y el camino hasta Yuzuru no podían pasar más lentos. Obviamente, la noche anterior había llamado a Brian hasta Canadá y a grandes rasgos le contó su encuentro con el japonés. El otro no cabía en sí de felicidad al saber que el menor se encontraba bien. _Bien,_ Yuzuru estaba de todo menos bien.

Cuando se juntaron Yuzu y Javier esa noche, hablaron de tiempos pasados, de sus tiempos en el Cricket.

"Por qué no entrenas a patinadores de élite" Preguntó Javier, sabiendo de ante mano que Yuzuru podía no contestar.

"No puedo…" dijo después de unos segundos. "No quiero. Así, así estoy bien"

"¿Lo estás?" le increpó "Porque, déjame decirte, le mostré tus notas a Allen y le hicieron mucha razón, más razón de lo que llevo un año explicándole. Estás desperdiciando talento entrenando a los niños, aunque suene duro decirlo"

"No quiero" Respondió empuñando sus manos, Javier arqueó una ceja "Necesito estar cerca de los niños, de mis hijos" Javi sabía que había una razón de peso para que Yuzuru dijera eso, se mordió los labios antes de cuestionar.

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero hablar de eso" Comenzó a mover su pierna de arriba abajo, rápido.

"Pero dime por qué" Yuzu lo quedó mirando enojado. "Seamos honestos, seguiré preguntando hasta que me digas—"

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber?" masculló sus ojos brillaban con enojo "¡Porque tuve que correr treinta kilómetros para poder estar con mi familia otra vez!, Treinta" gritó levantándose de su asiento "Casi cinco, seis horas para ver…" un nudo se le formó en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "Will…" no podía hablar, Javier no sabía si abrazarlo "Corrí treinta kilómetros para ver a mi esposo morir, para sentirlo morir… Will, él aún estaba vivo cuando llegué, la casa ya estaba abajo. Mis padres ya estaban…" Apretó sus manos contra sus ojos, evitando que las lágrimas corrieran, en vano "y Will… mi Will" Yuzuru se quebró y Javier rápidamente lo envolvió entre sus brazos cuando vio las lágrimas caer libre por sus mejillas. Yuzu se aferró a él y lloró desconsolado al recordar ese día, ese maldito día que le había arrebatado a la mitad de su familia.

No eran sollozos, pensó Javier. Eran gritos de dolor, dolor acumulado por mucho tiempo sin poder vaciarlo. Gritos de dolor, y Javier se preguntó si desde ese día había podido llorar a sus muertos como corresponde.

.-.

Era un día sábado, Yuzuru estaba en la pista de Hielo en donde entrenaba a Kenji Nakamura, la gran promesa de Japón. Ese día había amanecido con dolor en su tobillo, así que mientras Kenji estaba en el hielo, él daba indicaciones desde afuera, sólo faltaba limar ciertas partes de la rutina del menor.

El temblor empezó lento y duró unos veinte segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Yuzuru sacara a su estudiante del hielo y corrieran a un lugar seguro. Después, después partió el infierno. El edificio se movía tal castillo de naipes y un ruido ensordecedor que lo envolvía todo, escuchó gritos desde otros lados, pero él se preocupó de cuidar a su protegido.

Cuando todo terminó, después de tres o cuatro minutos, pero que le habían parecido eternas horas, luchó para poder salir de entre todo lo que se había caído. En el camino se encontró con Kanako que venía con diez estudiantes más, con distintos niveles de heridas.

"Quédate aquí y síguela" Le había dicho a Kenji. Que se quedara con Kanako y que fueran todos a un refugio. Kenji gritó por él, que se quedara, pero él necesitaba salir de ahí.

Cuando vio el estado en que habían quedado los edificios que rodeaban la pista, su corazón y alma se fueron al suelo.

Sin pensar, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar, donde estaban sus padres de visita junto a sus hijos y marido. Poco a poco fue aumentando su velocidad hasta que al chocar contra una persona se dio cuenta que ya estaba corriendo. Sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo y el polvo que inspiraba con cada respiración. Cayó incontables veces, evadió de milagro decenas de escombros que caían cerca de él, rezaba cada vez que se tenía que detener por las réplicas. Hacía oídos sordos a todos los gritos de ayuda que escuchaba, sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Llegar a su hogar.

Corrió sin descansar, treinta kilómetros, la distancia desde la pista hasta su casa que todos los días hacía sin preocuparse de lo realmente lejos que estaban. Con el corazón en la boca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pocas veces se detuvo para tomar aire. A la mierda su asma, a la mierda sus rodillas y tobillos que sufrían con cada caída, a la mierda sus manos que empujaban a la gente para que se apartara de su camino. De qué servía si su familia estaba… no, ¡no! Su familia estaba bien, se repetía. Todos bien.

Cuando llegó a la plaza en la que solían jugar con los niños, se detuvo cuando una gran replica comenzó a mover el piso. A su lado las casas que seguían en pie sonaban como palitos de fósforos al quebrarse.

Avanzó por poco gateando las dos últimas cuadras que le quedaban.

"¡NO!" Gritó al ver su casa, un grito desgarrador… "¡NO!" gritó de nuevo, sintió derrumbarse ahí mismo y su cuerpo quebrarse junto a su casa "¡WILL! ¡TSUBAKI! ¡KAORU!" gritó acercándose como pudo a los escombros "¡SATOSHI! ¡WILL!" gritaba llamándolos. Ahí fue cuando vio una mano que se movía debajo de unos restos de madera "¡¿Will?! ¡AYUDA!" gritaba mientras sacaba lo que podía con sus manos, escuchó su nombre ser susurrado. "Will. AYUDA" Pero no llegó ayuda. Así como él había hecho con tantos otros que escuchó en su camino, las personas ignoraban sus gritos. Había una gran viga que mantenía aplastado desde el torso hacia abajo al canadiense, era casi imposible sacarlo él solo. Yuzuru sabía eso, pero no le impidió intentar moverlo. "Will, Will, por favor…"

"Yuzu…" susurró el rubio "Hey…" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hey," Sonrió, limpiándole el rostro delicadamente con sus manos "no te preocupes la ayuda viene en camino" Le dio un beso en el cabello y gritó pidiendo que alguien le ayudara. Por favor que alguien, quien sea, le escuchara. Entre sus manos tomó la de él, helada.

"Yuzu… los niños… los niños lograron salir…" Yuzuru rio desesperado con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas, por un segundo sintió que su mundo estaba mucho mejor. "Tus padres… lo siento, no alcancé"

"Está bien, está bien" Ahogó un grito. No lo estaba, por Dios que no lo estaba, sus padres… sus padres, ellos que habían sacrificado tanto por él… ellos… Intentó remover más escombros con sus manos desnudas mientras pedía que alguien le ayudara. Se detuvo al ver como se le dificultaba más el respirar a William.

"Tienes que… estar con los niños… a ellos no les gusta quedarse… solos" Will cerró los ojos y apretó la mano que sostenía a la de Yuzu,

"Lo vamos estar, los dos, estaremos con ellos"

"Que suerte tuve… de encontrarte" le dijo besando su mano. Yuzu le besó los labios y ahogó un gemido cuando la presión en su mano disminuyó.

"William Harkness" le llamó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa quebrada. Rescatistas se acercaban a él. "Te amo" le susurró al oído, el rubio le sonrió y abrió apenas sus ojos para responderle.

"Yuzuru Hanyu" rio él, despacito "Te amo" cerró los ojos y Yuzuru lo supo, supo en ese momento, que _esa _sería la última vez que lo escucharía decir esas palabras, que vería sus ojos azules como el mar profundo.

Aunque su corazón seguía latiendo cuando los rescatistas lograron sacarlo y siguió latiendo por unos meses más, había sido en ese momento que Will, William Harkness, jugador de Hockey, medallista olímpico, programador, marido de Yuzuru Hanyu y padre de familia, había muerto.

Así que se quedó ahí unos segundos, llorando. Un llanto silencioso y desgarrador, un llanto inconsolable, un dolor… incontenible.

Un beso en su frente fue su último adiós.

Intentó levantarse cinco veces antes que sus piernas fueran capaces de sostener su peso, y seis veces más para que le respondieran y fueran capaces de dar el primer paso y luego el segundo.

Sus hijos habían logrado salir, sus hijos estaban en el refugio. Él debía ir por ellos. Él debía estar con ellos. Necesitaba estar junto a ellos.

Paso a paso se fue acercando, paró sólo dos veces cuando ya sentía que sus pulmones respiraban fuego. Sólo un paso más, pedía a quien quisiera escucharle, sólo un paso más para ver a sus hijos, para verlos sanos y vivos. Sólo un paso más.

Cuando la gente del refugio lo vio llegar, deprisa lo trasladaron hasta el interior donde le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno y comenzaron a tratar sus heridas. Él peleaba contra los que le estaban curando, ¿Acaso no veía que tenía que llegar donde sus niños?

Fue Tsubaki quien lo reconoció a lo lejos.

"¡TOU-SAN!" gritó desde su puesto, inmediatamente todos los rostros se volvieron hacia los niños. Ella tomó de la mano a sus dos hermanos y corrió hacia él. Los recibió en un fuerte abrazo a los tres, y no los soltó. Qué importaba el dolor cuando tenía a sus niños entre sus brazos.

Una semana estuvieron en el refugio antes que Saya se pusiera en contacto con él. Sólo quedaban ella y sus dos hijos. Yuzuru se encargó de los funerales de sus padres y cuñado, algo sencillo, algo rápido.

Visitaba a Will día por medio en el hospital, hasta que llegó Clarisse de Canadá y entre ambos decidieron desconectarlo. La familia de Will pagó todos los gastos del hospital y del traslado del cuerpo hasta Canadá, sería enterrado con el resto de familia.

Nadie lo llamó, nadie preguntó por los niños, sólo Clarisse llamaba de vez en cuando para preguntar por ellos.

Yuzu y Saya se fueron a vivir en una casa para los dos y los cinco niños, con la ayuda de la familia de su cuñado, pudieron seguir adelante.

.-.

Javier trataba de consolar lo mejor que podía al japonés, estaba tiritando entre sus brazos y las lágrimas parecían no dejar de salir.

Cuando Yuzu se calmó, Javi le puso su chaqueta y bufanda, aún seguía temblando. Yuzuru se secó las lágrimas con sus manos y de entre sus bolsillos sacó su celular. El español se sorprendió de ver el protector de pantalla. Era una foto de Yuzu y Will, el japonés era quien había sacado la foto mientras el canadiense le abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en la mejilla, Yuzu estaba sonriendo. Después de ingresar su clave, el fondo de pantalla era una foto de los tres niños junto a él, era una fotografía mucho más reciente.

"Ella es Tsubaki, le encanta el arte y él es Sato, leer es su pasión" sonrió y negó con la cabeza, como acordándose de algo "Ambos tienen 7 años y él es Kaoru" Yuzu le mostró una imagen de un niño idéntico a él "Tiene cuatro así que por ahora le gusta todo y nada"

"Él es igual a ti, recuerdo haber visto una foto tuya cuando chico y es… déjame decirte, igual a ti" Yuzu se rio bajito. Javier sacó su propio celular y le mostró fotos de sus hijos "María, tiene 9 años, ahora está pasando en una transición entre futbol y hockey, y Raúl de 7 años, igual que los mellizos, pero a éste le encanta estar en el hielo"

"Como a su padre" rio Yuzu.

"Sí, ríete, ya verás cuando sea grande y ande ganando medallas por todo el mundo"

"Como su padre, entonces" Ambos rieron cómplices. Pasaron unos minutos donde compartieron fotografías y las historias detrás de ellos.

"Dime, por qué adoptar mellizos" preguntó Javi al ver una foto de los dos con harina hasta la punta del pelo.

"Oh, Clarisse y Will lo eran…" un semblante triste adornó su cara, mirando el suelo. Javier sabía que había otra historia.

"Cuéntame de él" Yuzu lo quedó mirando y negó con la cabeza.

"No, ahora no"

"¿Después?"

"Más después…" ambos sonrieron.

Se quedaron unos minutos hablando de sus hijos y las locuras y rabias que les hacían pasar. Yuzuru sólo reía con todas las anécdotas de los hijos del español. Llegando a envidiar de cierta forma, la picardía y libertad de los pequeños. Prestaba especial atención cuando nombraba a Brian, Tracy y David.

"Kaoru es el más… mmm, ¿revoltoso?" Preguntó inseguro del calificativo "Pero, en general, se portan bien. Tsubaki es tranquila y Satoshi… bueno Satoshi lo único que tiene son problemas para dormir"

"¿Pesadillas?" Preguntó el mayor. Él había tenido que lidiar con las pesadillas después del divorcio. Yuzuru inclinó los hombros.

"Simplemente despierta y después no puede seguir durmiendo." Acarició con su pulgar una foto de su hijo. "Hemos-" carraspeó "Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero empeoró después del terremoto y con todo…" Ambos se quedaron unos segundos contemplativos.

"Yuzu, lamento haberme alejado, quizás si hubiera-" Dijo de repente el español.

"No, está bien" Dijo el japonés con una sonrisa, sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. "Javi tenía que enfocarse en su familia, está bien" le palmeó con suavidad la pierna "Está bien."

"¡No está bien! No trates de excusarme. Jamás debí haber perdido contacto contigo, sé que fue mi culpa-"

"De ambos en realidad" Respondió mirándolo a los ojos "Ambos dejamos de buscarnos y está bien. Las personas se alejan…"

"Pero, Yuzuru" Dijo dejándose caer en su asiento, sin saber en qué momento se había puesto de pie. "Jamás debiste pasar por todo esto solo." Puso una mano en su hombro, con ganas de abrazarlo.

"No estaba solo. Saya estaba conmigo" Javier Bufó. "Javi, no sirve discutir por algo que ya pasó. Ahora estás aquí y eso es lo importante"

"Pero incluso Kenji…"

"Oh, no." Yuzuru negó con la cabeza "Yo le pedí a Kenji que buscara a otro entrenador, yo necesitaba tiempo, para recomponerme…"

"Yuzu" Habló el español después de un rato de silencio "Por qué no vas a Canadá conmigo"

"No puedo dejar a Saya sola" Respondió serio.

"Pues ve con Saya y los niños"

"Javi" susurró, pidiéndole por favor que entendiera "Su familia está acá…" Javier volvió a bufar molesto, él lo entendía, de verdad que sí, o quizás no tanto, pero había algo que jamás había podido soportar y eso era ver a Yuzuru triste.

"Alguien me dijo que, si querías que tus hijos fueran felices, tienes que ser feliz tu primero," Respondió rememorando las palabras que le había dicho Laura años atrás. "Perdóname que te diga, pero no eres feliz acá Yuzu…"

"Lo sé…" miró su fondo de pantalla "Pero aún no puedo dejar Japón, no puedo dejarlos atrás. Mira donde vivo, Javi. Es sólo unas estaciones de donde vivía antes…" se quedaron en silencio unos minutos "Si te digo que lo voy a pensar, ¿estará bien?"

"Si lo dices de verdad…" En ese momento a Javier le llegó una notificación de Laura, era una foto de ella durmiendo con los dos niños, lo más probable es que el marido de su hermana hubiera sacado la foto "Oh, mira, ésta es de Laura. ¿Te dije que iba a ser tío? Mira, ya tiene panza…" cambió el tema

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato antes de separarse, prometiendo mantenerse en contacto.

Esa noche después de arropar a los niños y ayudar a Saya a hacer la comida del día siguiente, tomó su celular y abrió la aplicación de correos y comenzó a escribir uno nuevo.

"_Hola Brian,_

_Sé que ha pasado un tiempo. Lamento no haber escrito antes, ¿cómo estás? Vi a Javi hoy…_"

.-.

"Papá, puedo hablar contigo un momento" Preguntó María cuando entró en la cocina mientras el mayor hacía la cena.

"Claro, espérame unos segundos y tienes toda mi atención" Javier dejó todo cocinándose a fuego lento y le sirvió un vaso de agua a la menor. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Hm…" se removió un poco en su asiento "Ya no quiero…. Yanoquierojugarfutbol"

"¿Cómo? Otra vez, pero más lento"

"Que ya no quiero jugar futbol…" miró a la mesa y esperó que su padre reaccionara.

"Oh… Está bien ¿Crees que jugarás el próximo partido o quieres retirarte antes? Eso quiero decir que los martes y jueves llegarás más temprano ¿No? Hmm ¿No te molestará quedarte unas horas sola en casa? Quizás quiera- ¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"¿Por qué no te enojas?" Preguntó ella entre llantos "Mamá se enojó, dijo que me estaba olvidando de mis raíces, dijo que en el verano me iba a inscribir en un taller de flamenco, algo más femenino" Javi negó con la cabeza al escuchar eso. "Que necesitaba hacer cosas de niña. Pero yo no quiero, papá" En su mente, Javier maldijo una y otra vez a su ex esposa. Marina llevaba meses discutiendo con él sobre María y su falta de _femineidad_. Qué tenía diez años recién cumplidos por Dios.

"María, tú no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Quieres dejar de jugar fútbol, está bien. Quieres seguir en Hockey, también está bien. ¿Quieres olvidarte del deporte y dedicarte a la actuación? De acuerdo. Mientras cumplas en el colegio, yo no te voy a obligar a hacer nada. ¿Quieres que hable con tu madre?"

"No, porque van a terminar peleando y no quiero que discutan por mi culpa" Javi la abrazó y volvió a maldecir a Marina.

"No peleamos por culpa de ustedes. Simplemente vemos las cosas desde puntos muy diferentes" le besó el cabello antes de separarse de ella "¿Hay algo más?" Su hija miró sus manos "María, puedes decirme, no te preocupes"

"Hay un campamento en el verano… es de Hockey, es justo cuando tengo que viajar a ver a mamá" Javier suspiró cansado.

"Intentaré hablar con ella, pero no te prometo nada María, ya sabes cómo es tu madre con el tiempo que le toca estar con ustedes."

Javier la llamó al día siguiente, luego de saber todos los detalles del campamento. Partir la conversación discutiendo no era muy agradable, intentar tocar el tema de María fue aún más catastrófico,_ ("Por supuesto, Marina. Y el patinaje hace a los hombres gay. No me vengas con estupideces")._ Pero, al final, después de unos cuántos gritos, llegaron a un acuerdo.

"Puedes ir al campamento" María soltó un grito de regocijo, cuando le dijo después de llegar del colegio. "Pero, debes ir al taller de Flamenco el resto del verano"

"Oh…" dijo con desanimo "Está bien, son sólo unas semanas, no es tanto"

"Esa es mi niña" Le dijo desordenándole el cabello.

"¿Eso significa que tendré que viajar solo?" Preguntó Raúl con sus grandes ojos.

"Por supuesto que no. Nos vamos cuando María regrese del campamento." Ambos niños se miraron y sonrieron.

Javier era el encargado de llevar y traer a los niños a España, por supuesto, esos gastos corrían por su cuenta.

.-.

Javier estaba en Cricket entrenando junto a Allen, quien ya estaba en modo entrenamiento después de unas merecidas vacaciones de verano. Sus niños aún se encontraban en España junto a su madre. Él los llamaba todos los días.

Cuando Allen se cayó por cuarta vez, Javier le dijo que se tomara un descanso. Se fue a hablar con una de las entrenadoras que estaban supervisando a otra de las futuras promesas del Cricket. De repente, todo quedó en silencio, Javi giró la vista hacia la entrada de la pista, donde todos estaban mirando y sus ojos se abrieron al ver quien estaba al lado de Tracy.

"¡Yuzuru!" Gritó y corrió a saludarlo.

"¡Hey, Javi!" Saludó el otro entre risas. Javier le dio un corto abrazo riéndose con él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó a Tracy, quien sólo los miraba.

"Vino de visita, por supuesto" esperó que Javi sonriera abiertamente y palmeara la espalda del japonés antes de agregar "Y firmar su contrato"

"¡Qué!" Preguntó fuerte, llamando la atención de todos haciendo que Yuzuru se riera de él. "¿De, de verdad?" miraba a ambos, incrédulo "¿Aquí, en el Cricket?" _Conmigo._ "¿Cuándo?"

"Al parecer, este niño, estuvo en contacto todos estos meses con Brian y David y entre los tres se pusieron de acuerdo" Yuzuru sólo reía al lado de ella.

"Y ¿no me dijiste nada? Traidor"

"¡Sorpresa!" dijo entre risas. Alguien carraspeó al lado del español, Javier frunció el ceño al verse interrumpido en su reencuentro. Los tres fijaron la vista en Allen, quien inmediatamente se sintió intimidado.

"Señor Hanyu, es un honor al fin conocerlo. Javi nos ha hablado mucho de usted"

"Oh" Yuzuru sonrió avergonzado, antes de mirar al español. El mayor sólo rodó los ojos diciendo _¿Qué quieres que haga?_

"Las notas que nos ha entregado, nos han servido mucho"

"¿Notas, qué notas?" Javier y Yuzu se miraron culpables "¿Le pediste ayuda a Yuzuru? No te pagamos a ti para que lo entrenes" Dijo Tracy en un tono serio, pero con una sonrisa en los ojos.

"Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que hiciera? El chico no estaba mejorando y no me estaba escuchando. Así que le pedí ayuda al mejor" Yuzuru se tapó la cara con ambas manos avergonzado cuando el otro lo señaló a él.

Ahí, _ahí,_ Javi se dio cuenta de un pequeño gran detalle. Yuzuru no portaba la cadena en su muñeca izquierda, símbolo de su compromiso con Will. Le sonrió cálidamente. Era un gran paso.

Después del entrenamiento en el hielo de Allen, Javier tenía tres horas libres antes de su clase a media tarde. Así que en vez de irse a la oficina y ver papeleo, se fue junto a Yuzuru a la cafetería donde compraron un café y un té.

"No ha cambiado mucho" Yuzu exclamó al sentarse en uno de sus asientos cerca de la ventana que daba a la pista principal.

Yuzuru había llegado el día anterior con sus hijos, aprovechando el viaje para que vieran a su tía, quien los tenía en ese momento, para que él pudiera hacer sus trámites tranquilo.

"Entonces, cuándo partes" Preguntó ansioso el castaño. Yuzu sonrió.

"El otro año, en enero." Javier se desanimó un poco, Yuzuru rodó los ojos y le dio un golpe suave con los pies. "Es mejor así"

"Así que aún estás bajo la lupa de la Federación Japonesa, ¿eh?" El japonés bufó.

"Esos…" Bufó con rabia.

"¿Problemas?"

"Digamos que les convenía más cuando estaba _oculto_." Respondió antes de tomar de té. Javier le quedó mirando extrañado.

"Qué pasó con el niño dorado, ¿ya no te quieren?" Preguntó bromeando. Cuando Yuzuru negó con la cabeza el otro alzó las cejas.

"Públicamente gay, casado y con hijos. No es lo que quisieran promover en Japón, precisamente"

"Ouch, así que… así todavía son las cosas" Yuzu asintió. "¿Cuál es el trato ahora?"

"Brian me ofreció un buen puesto acá, dijo que alguien le había estado insistiendo con la idea" Javier sólo rio, culpable "Después de un tiempo acepté, así que fui a hablar con la Federación"

"No fue una conversación bonita, por lo que veo" Yuzuru negó con la cabeza.

"No quieren que esté allá, pero tampoco quieren que esté acá" Se revolvió su cabello negro "Llegamos a un acuerdo. Me pagarán un extra por cada patinador japonés que entrene, pero mi sueldo es casi por completo del Club, así que…" Inclinó los hombros y dejó su vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

"¿Un extra?"

"Sí… ahm… la federación paga un sueldo si sigues involucrado en la parte competitiva. Entrenador en mi caso, aunque mi parte sea menos que la de otros que siguen en Japón" Javier bufó enojado.

"Yuzuru" le llamó serio "¿Cómo estás?" Hincó los hombros, se reclinó en su asiento e inconscientemente tomó su muñeca izquierda.

"Japón y Canadá tienen demasiados recuerdos" Sonrió ausente ", pero Canadá tiene recuerdos más felices" ocultó sus manos bajo la mesa. "Quiero que los niños sean felices y creo que acá será un buen ambiente" Suspiró pesado "Ha-hay que avanzar ¿No?" Javier le sonrió calidez, no se podía imaginar lo difícil que había sido para el menor tomar esta decisión.

"¿Qué hay de Saya?"

"Oh, ella encontró trabajo en Sapporo, así que se mudará para allá dentro de esta semana. Por ahora nos estamos quedando donde Clarisse, pero tenemos que volver para poner todo en orden y ver arriendo, colegios, transporte y todo…"

"¿Por qué no inscribes a tus hijos en el mismo lugar que los míos? Creo que les hará bien ver que no son los únicos con un inglés imperfecto." Antes que Yuzuru pudiera replicar agregó "Además hay casas en arriendo cerca de la mía"

"¡Javi!" rio el asiático "Tengo que ver si me alcanza primero"

"No creo que el dinero sea problema, las casas son realmente baratas o acaso crees que me queda mucho después de los viajes y los gastos de los dos niños" Yuzu frunció el ceño

"No debería—"

"Sí, pero no. Y ya estoy cansado de discutir por eso" Se masajeó la frente tratando de evitar el dolor de cabeza que le daba su exesposa, Brian se reía de él cada vez que le pasaba.

"Tus hijos están con ella, ¿ahora?" Javier asintió y se rio al ver la nariz arrugada del otro.

"Asumo que no te cae bien"

"Nunca lo hizo, en realidad" Javier sólo soltó una carcajada.

.-.

"¿Estás viendo a alguien?" Preguntó su mamá. Ambos estaban sentados en la plaza cerca de la casa de sus padres.

"No" respondió extrañado.

"Te vez distinto" dijo ella acomodándole el cabello "Más… relajado, contento" Javi le besó su mejilla.

"Te prometo que, si empiezo a salir con alguien, tú serás la primera persona que va a saber"

Para sorpresa de Javier, dentro de la semana que estuvo en España, su madre no fue la única que le cuestionó lo mismo. Sus amigos no dudaron en molestarlo al ver su actitud tan cambiada, pero, de verdad él no se notaba diferente, no entendía por qué tanto escándalo. Su padre se le quedó mirando una tarde y le preguntó "¿Quién es?" y él sólo rio y explicó que era nadie.

Mientras visitaba a Laura y su sobrinita, su hermana lo encontró revisando su celular y sonriendo ampliamente, sin decirle nada se lo sacó de las manos y vio con quien estaba hablando.

"Vamos, Laura, es algo importante"

"¿Importante, eh?" Preguntó con burla, se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Yuzuru en la conversación. Oh, _oh… _sonrió ella, a veces su hermano podía ser tan burro. "Toma, anda a calentarle la leche a Lucía, se útil"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó intentando sacarle el móvil de las manos.

"Cobrarle el regalo de Lucía, ha pasado más de un año y nada"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Por supuesto" Dijo ella mientras intentaba tipear alejando a su hermano de ella "Es su sobrina también, aunque se hayan alejado ustedes un tiempo, no quiere decir que Yuzu no siga siendo de la familia" Javier desistió molesto.

"Haz lo que quieras"

"Le voy a cobrar dos por el _baby shower _también."

"Haz lo que quieras, dije" gritó desde la cocina.

"No grites que está tu sobrina durmiendo, Javier" le reprochó Laura desde el marco de la puerta. Sin que su hermano se diera cuenta, revisó conversaciones más antiguas. Sip, definitivo, era un burro. "¡Mira quién está llamado!"

"No ¡Laura, dámelo!"

"¿Bueno? _Hola, Yuzu, ha pasado un tiempo. _Bueno, Javier, la leche que Lucía está por despertar" Se fue a hablar al comedor. "_Llamas en un momento perfecto ¿Cómo has estado?_" Escuchó desde la cocina. Se apuró con la leche de la niña y rápidamente se la entregó a su hermana, y de inmediato le quitó el móvil. "¡Qué molesto!" Dijo Laura, empujando a su hermano con una risa. "_Adiós Yuzu, besos para ti_"

"¡Laura!" ella sólo rio. Y desde la puerta de la habitación de su hija observó a Javier conversar con quien fue y era su amigo más cercano, aunque le costara reconocerlo. Sonrió con cariño, bueno habría que ir haciéndole la idea a sus padres, pero de a poco, para que no se asusten.

.-.

"Papá, sabes que nosotros te queremos, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Raúl cuando iban en el avión de vuelta a Canadá.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" María estaba durmiendo a su otro lado.

"No es necesario que nos escondas si estas saliendo con alguien." Se inclinó hacia él "Queremos que estés feliz, como tía Laura"

"Ustedes también, ¿eh?" le revolvió el cabello a su hijo. "Puedo asegurarte que no hay nadie por estos momentos"

"Pero si la hubiera" insistió ", si es buena persona, nosotros estaremos de acuerdo" Javi se le quedó mirando extrañado, era muy raro que su hijo mostrara estos signos de madurez.

"Estuvo Laura hablando con ustedes, ¿ella les dijo algo? ¿Que estaba saliendo con alguien?"

"Tía Laura no nos ha dicho nada"

"Gracias, Raúl. Lo tendré en cuenta" dijo sonriendo.

.-.

Cuando Javi vio a los mellizos por primera vez se sorprendió de ver que eran más altos de lo que él pensaba que serían. Los dos estaban conversando entusiasmado, más atrás estaba Yuzuru de la mano con su hijo menor mirando todo asombrado. La otra mano traía un carrito con todo su equipaje.

Cómo no, Javier se había ofrecido a ir a buscarlos al aeropuerto.

Durante los últimos meses, las conversaciones con el japonés eran prácticamente puros detalles de mudanza. Javi había encontrado una casa muy parecida a la suya a tan sólo dos cuadras de distancia. Se había preocupado de cerrar el trato y de recibir en su casa las cajas de posesiones que mandaban desde Japón, a veces llegaba una a la semana, otras, llegaban cinco o seis (esas veces siempre iban con un regalo para Javier y los niños). Con videos llamadas habían comprado entre los dos muebles de la nueva casa del asiático.

Los fines de semanas, cuando los niños ya habían terminado sus tareas, iban a la casa vacía y poco a poco la iban convirtiendo en un hogar.

"¿Acaso nos vamos a mudar?" había preguntado María.

"No creo…" respondió Raúl, viendo lo diferente que era el estilo de los muebles de su propia casa.

"¿Entonces?"

"Es para un amigo" Era todo lo que decía Javier.

"¿Un _amigo_ de España?" Preguntó la mayor.

"No, es para Yuzu." Respondió rodando los ojos "Él es de Japón"

Por supuesto ahí no terminó el cuestionario con respecto al nuevo amigo de papá. (Javier sabía que no le creían cuando decía que era para un amigo. Tendría que hablar con su familia para que le dejaran de decir cosas a sus hijos)

Era un día de semana, por lo que sus hijos estaban en clases cuando los japoneses llegaron.

"¡Yuzu!" Gritó cuando los vio, el moreno le sonrió a lo lejos y levantó una mano en saludo. Llamó la atención de los mellizos quienes corrieron hasta donde estaba él y lo observaron, lo analizaron y sin descaro comentaban sobre él en japonés. Al llegar su padre a su lado, ambos se miraron entre ellos y le hablaron en japonés a su padre, quien sonrojado los hizo callar. "¿Algo bueno?" preguntó asombrado.

"Javi, silencio también" su sonrojo se había esparcido por todo su rostro. Javier se rio antes de mirar a los tres niños.

"_Hola, soy Javier_" se presentó en japonés. Les tres niños sonrieron, Tsubaki presentó uno a uno en un casi perfecto inglés. "Qué, ¿cómo?"

"Su tía es canadiense…" Yuzu rodó los ojos antes de reírse. Subieron el equipaje al vehículo del español y en un cálido ambiente se fueron hasta su nuevo hogar.

"Tía Saya prometió mandar todo lo que nos faltaba con el tiempo" dijo Satoshi. Yuzuru los miraba por el retrovisor con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Qué injusticia, tantos años de práctica y ellos hablan mejor que uno" el europeo se quejó.

"Tía Clarisse es traductora así que nos ha enseñado poco a poco." Agregó la menor. El resto del viaje pasó en silencio. Yuzuru sonreía cada vez que reconocía algún lugar o fruncía el ceño cada vez algo había tenido un cambio drástico.

"Wow" exclamó al ver la casa por dentro, con todos sus muebles respectivos, en un rincón estaban todas las cajas que habían enviado con anterioridad y que eran cosas personales. "No pensé que fuera tan grande…" se detuvo unos segundos para contemplar "_Oh, se parece a la casa de antes_"

"Qué casa de antes, Tou-san" preguntó su única hija.

"De cuando yo estaba entrenando junto a tu" carraspeó "Junto a tu abuela"

"¿Necesitarás ayuda para desempacar?" Satoshi respondió algo en japonés que hizo que Yuzuru se sonrojara de nuevo. Javi tuvo un pensamiento rápido diciendo lo mucho que le gustaba ver a Yuzu sonrojado. Kaoru a su lado, preguntó algo que hizo que los otros dos niños rieran a carcajadas.

"No, no, está bien." Tratando de bajar el sonrojo haciendo precisamente lo contrario. Miró la hora "¿No debes ir a buscar a María…?" dijo casual abriendo una de las cajas. Bien, Javier sabía cuándo no lo querían en un lugar, los niños sólo se reían, pero todas las risas murieron cuando Yuzu sacó un cuadro de una de las cajas.

"¿Es ese Papa?" Preguntó Satoshi acercándose con cuidado a Yuzu. Asintió con una sonrisa triste, con delicadeza acarició la fotografía. Era de ellos dos, en su recién comprada casa, las paredes estaban por completo vacías, pero ellos tenían el cabello lleno de confite. Estaban sonriendo, con Will abrazándolo mientras Yuzu extendía sus brazos como presentando su nueva adquisición. Los otros dos niños se acercaron a ver la fotografía.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Yuzuru les contó la historia de la fotografía con una calidez que nunca había sentido en su voz. Sólo cuando terminó, volvió el semblante de tristeza. Javier sin darse cuenta, se acercó hacia ellos mirando detenidamente al otro mientras narraba, deleitándose en sus expresiones suaves. Cuando la vista de Yuzu se posó en la fotografía una vez más, él la tomó con una mano a la vez que la otra se iba a la espalda baja para abrazarlo. Yuzuru lo observó a escondidas del otro.

"Se ve como un gran tipo"

"Lo era" Dijo Yuzu con seguridad y una sonrisa. Tomó la fotografía e intentó guardarla en la caja.

"No, nada de eso. Las fotos de él tienen que estar a la vista, donde pueda vigilar a sus niños mientras tu no estés" dijo mientras se encaminaba a una estantería en cerca de una ventana.

"¿La idea de todo esto no era olvidar?"

"La idea es superar, no olvidar. Además, es una bonita foto, un bonito recuerdo. ¿Qué piensan los niños?" Los tres se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con fuerza. "Qué más tienes ahí"

Sacaron algunos adornos y otros objetos de valor, pero cada fotografía donde saliera Will, Javi personalmente la dejaba en un lugar estratégico, después de escuchar la historia detrás de ésta.

Pronto la casa tuvo un aire más a hogar.

"Tengo que ir a buscar a los niños, cualquier cosa que necesiten ya saben dónde vivo"

"Gracias, Javi" en la puerta ambos se abrazaron antes de separarse.

Cuando estuvo en el auto, Javier suspiró. De repente un peso se había posado sobre él.

.-.

Los niños se hicieron amigos desde el primer momento que se vieron. Al principio los españoles estaban un poco recelosos, pero después de unos minutos solos, estaban corriendo por toda la casa riendo. Tsubaki y María rápidamente se aliaron en contra de los otros tres.

"¿Cómo vas con Satoshi?" le dijo pasándole una taza de té a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado del moreno.

"De la semana que llevamos acá, ha dormido dos noches completas" sonrió ", eso es todo un logro." Tomó un sorbo del té, sorprendido que el español se acordara de cómo le gustaba a él.

"El lunes ¿a qué hora tienes que estar allá?" Entrecerró los ojos tratando de acordarse ante de contestar.

"En la mañana, como a las diez."

"¿Brian dijo que ibas a hacer?" Preguntó interesado, el japonés llegaría dos horas antes que él, quizás podría ofrecerse a llevarlo y aprovechar el tiempo para hacer papeleo.

"Hasta fin de temporada, estaré junto a Brian ayudándolo, y después llamaré a Kenji a ver qué dice"

"¿Kenji?" preguntó "No le ha ido muy bien desde que cambió de entrenador" Yuzuru chasqueó la lengua.

"Lo sé, por eso si viene, lo entrenaremos como corresponde. Es lo mínimo-" Antes que el otro pudiera responder, sintieron a alguien gritar y llorar.

Ambos se pusieron inmediatamente de pie y fueron a ver a los niños. María y Tsubaki estaban llegando a la habitación de Raúl, donde estaba éste consolando a Kaoru que estaba llorando y peleando casi a gritos con Satoshi en japonés. Antes que el español pudiera hablar, fue Yuzuru el que intervino.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó, sorprendiendo al mayor cuando lo escuchó. Nunca antes había escuchado ese tono en él. Satoshi empezó y Yuzu le levantó la mano. "Inglés, para que todos entendamos"

"No pasó nada, sólo que Kaoru es un niño llorón. Raúl y yo estábamos jugando y Raúl le pasó a pegar y él se puso a llorar"

"¿Es así Raúl?" Preguntó Javier a su hijo quien asintió. "¿Le pediste disculpas?" volvió a asentir.

"Ven, Kaoru" Habló el niño no se movió "Si tienes el ánimo de decirle lo que le dijiste a tu hermano, entonces no te duele tanto. Ven" Kaoru se levantó del suelo y salió del abrazo del hijo de Javier y caminó lento hasta su padre, con una mano en su mejilla. "¿El baño está por acá?" Preguntó con un tono por completo diferente, Javier asintió. Cuando ambos desaparecieron quedó el caos.

"¿Lo van a castigar por mi culpa?" preguntó asustado el menor de Fernández. Con María a su lado hablándole rápido a los dos japoneses que quedaban que habían empezado a discutir.

"No, no Yuzu no es así" le dijo tratando de consolar a su hijo que había empezado a llorar.

"No, Tou-san no es así" aseguró Tsubaki a su lado "Satoshi y Kaoru siempre pelean. Satoshi suele pasar a pegarle y Kaoru muchas veces aprovecha que es el menor para que no lo regañen, pero Tou-san no cae en sus trucos. Lo más probable es que esté en el baño tratando de ver el golpe de que no le…" hizo un gesto con las manos.

"¿Inflame?" Acotó Raúl.

"Eso." En ese momento salieron del baño, el menor con su mejilla enrojecida, pero ya sin lágrimas, Yuzuru tenía una expresión seria.

"Lamento haberte dicho un tonto torpe" dijo Kaoru a su hermano. Yuzuru se le quedó mirando hasta que el menor le dio un abrazo desganado.

"Satoshi"

"Perdón por decirte niño llorón" y respondió el abrazo. Luego, el más chico se fue con Raúl.

"Lamento haberte echo sentir mal, cuando fue un accidente"

"Oh," dijo este mirando a su padre "Siento haberte pasado a golpear" el menor lo abrazó con fuerza y fue correspondido.

"De todas formas se quedan sin cuentos esta noche" los dos japoneses comenzaron a alegar, "Qué fue eso"

"Sí, Tou-san" Tsubaki y María rieron cuando los vieron derrotados.

"Los tienes bien entrenados" Dijo Javier con una sonrisa, ya en la cocina a limpiando los platos de la cena. Yuzu hincó los hombros.

"Tsubaki y Satoshi solían pelear constantemente, fue Will quien llegó a este método"

"Oh…" sintió ese peso en su cuerpo que aparecía cada vez que Yuzuru nombraba a William.

"Sí, yo era demasiado suave con ellos." Contestó mientras secaba la loza.

"Tou-san, ¿podemos volver a jugar con María y Raúl más adelante?" Preguntaron los mellizos en el marco de la cocina.

"Por supuesto, pueden volver cuando quieran. Las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ustedes." Dijo el español, los cinco niños sonrieron.

"Ahora no los podrás sacar de acá"

"No importa, me gusta ver que estén acá, así los niños tienen con quien jugar y no se sienten tan solos." Ambos sonrieron.

.-.

El día que llegó Yuzu al Cricket oficialmente, saludó a cada uno de los funcionarios del Cricket presentándose (Por supuesto, muchos lo reconocieron y otros lo recordaban) y a cada uno de los alumnos, sin importar su edad, no faltó ninguno para alegría de los patinadores.

"Hey, Yuzu ¿te acuerdas del calentamiento que estos señores nos obligaban a hacer?" Preguntó Javi bromeando con Tracy y Brian. El asiático asintió "¿Te atreves?" Yuzuru se rio y fue al hielo con él.

Allen y el resto de los patinadores se pusieron a orillas de la pista. Ambos empezaron con cosas fáciles, haciendo el calentamiento con perfecta sincronización, para orgullo de los mayores. Cuando estaban terminando de la nada Yuzu saltó un cuádruple.

"Así que así es la cosa" dijo Javier antes de repetir el mismo salto, luego Yuzu hizo otro y Javier lo repitió. Hicieron salto tras salto, combinación tras combinación con distintos niveles de perfección. Cuando ya estaban cansados y riendo a más no poder, de la nada Yuzuru realiza un _quad_ Axel.

"¡Qué fue eso!"

"Mi salto" dijo orgulloso pasando por su lado riendo. Brian rio a su lado al ver la cara de estupefacción de Javier.

"Cuatro años, Javi. Cuatro años" le dijo Tracy sonriendo a su lado.

Javi recordó que Yuzu se había retirado post olimpiadas, luego de ganar su tercera medalla de oro.

Oh, el mundo del patinaje lloró por largos meses su partida. Por lo menos hasta que Japón comenzó a bloquearlo después que se hiciera público el compromiso con Will (De eso Javi se había enterado sólo hace un par de meses atrás.)

.-.

"¿Aún haces campamentos de patinaje?" Estaban viendo a Allen hacer su nueva rutina.

"¿En España?" el otro asintió. "Desde que llegué a Canadá he estado haciendo, aprovechando que tengo que ir a buscar a los niños, me voy una semana o dos antes. Gano el precio de los pasajes en avión." Hincó los hombros. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Oh, nunca un campamento. Pero en verano se inscribían más niños de lo normal, se formaba un pequeño caos."

"¿Acaso no eras capaz de manejar unos cuantos niños más?" El japonés se le quedó mirando.

"¿Podrías controlar tú a cien niños más?" Javier abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"¿Cien?" Yuzuru asintió.

"Pero después de todo…" Hincó los hombros. "Kenji fue siempre mi prioridad, pero en las tardes hacía clases a niños, ya sabes eso. Pero después del terremoto con suerte quedé con alumnos"

"Pero, te recuperaste"

"Con el tiempo"

.-.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que preguntar" Estaban tomando café en la casa del menor, bueno Javier estaba tomando café, Yuzuru estaba sirviéndose un poco de té. El menor hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que preguntara. "Cuando yo me fui, tu odiabas hablar en inglés" Yuzuru sonrió, intuyendo hacia dónde iba la pregunta ", pero ahora hablas fluido y sin problemas"

"Bueno" tomó un poco de su té ", aún sigo odiando hablar inglés, en especial si es frente a las cámaras, así que, cuando somos sólo los niños y yo, y Clarisse por su puesto, hablamos en japonés" Hincó los hombros. "No sé, en algún momento tengo que haber mejorado" suspiró "Will… Will ayudó, ayudó harto"

"Claro, claro" asintió el español "De qué otra forma se iban a entender" dijo en un tono medio burlesco.

"Él aprendió japonés" dijo rápido, como queriendo defenderlo, antes de tomar otro sorbo de su té "Así que, cuando estábamos en Canadá era inglés, pero en Japón era japonés." Javier asintió.

"¿Clarisse? ¿Ella también…?"

"Sí. Ella nos ayudó bastante a los dos, como es… eh…" se quedó unos segundos en silencio buscando la palabra correcta y sonrió. Aun le faltaban cosas por aprender "Se dedica a traducir cosas. Sabe cinco idiomas aparte del inglés. Español y Japonés entre ellos"

"Oh…" Yuzuru le sonrió y le sirvió un plato con frutas. Aún faltaban unos minutos antes que llegaran los niños de clases.

.-.

"Qué pasó con tus exhibiciones" preguntó Yuzu una tarde mientras ordenaban sus cosas para irse del club.

"¿Con _Revolution on Ice_?" el otro asintió "Funcionó por unos años, pero Marina se enojaba cada vez que tenía que salir a promocionarlo en otros países, así que de a poco lo fui dejando" suspiró "Lo dejé en manos de otras personas y simplemente no fue lo mismo, la gente fue perdiendo el interés." Terminó con cierta tristeza. Con una transparencia típica en sus expresiones, se veía lo arrepentido que estaba de haber abandonado ese proyecto.

"Deberías intentarlo de nuevo" Javi rio.

"Y ¿quién sería mi principal estrella?"

"Tú, por supuesto." Respondió como si fuera demasiada obvia la respuesta. "Pero si no es suficiente para ti, podemos llamar a viejos amigos"

"Pensé que el gran Yuzuru Hanyu no tenía amigos"

"No todos son amigos, pero después de todo… algunos se mantuvieron en contacto con ganas de ayudar y no para andar repartiendo mentiras." Se quedaron en silencio "Los hermanos Shibutani son buenos"

"Alex y Maia." Sonrió al recordarlos "No he hablado con ellos en un tiempo"

"Lo sé" se quedó pensativo "Kanako puede venir también y Evgenia"

"¿Irías tú?"

"¿Yo? Sí, aunque no creo que sea buena publicidad."

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?!" preguntó casi gritando "Serías la estrella principal. La gran vuelta del niño dorado de Japón" Lo miró de reojo "Y a la mierda lo que diga la federación" ambos rieron.

"Si me lo pides" Respondió acomodándose el bolso en su hombro.

"Te lo estoy pidiendo"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" el asintió y Yuzuru soltó una carcajada. "Si lo pones en funcionamiento te respondo"

"Oh, no me desafíes, Hanyu, que no sabes a lo que te enfrentas"

.-.

"Marina, es un campamento para patinadores y Raúl quiere ir. Lo sé que es en verano, pero-" suspiró al escuchar a la otra hablar. Yuzuru le dejó una taza de té y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Javier le sonrió en agradecimiento. "Sabes que yo corro todos esos gastos, no sé por qué te niegas. No puedes pedir- Marina, por dios y cómo piensas mantenerlos junto a tus otros dos hijos. No, no estoy diciendo nada en contra de ellos, sólo de ti ¿Te recuerdo quién ha corrido con todos los gastos este año?" Yuzuru alzó las cejas y tomó de su té. "No, no pueden volver un mes después a clases." Suspiró exasperado mientras escuchaba a la mujer hablar. "Mira si María se comporta así será—sí, claro ve con él" cuando cortó la llamada puso su cabeza sobre la mesa y gritó enojado. Por un segundo tuvo que acordarse de que estaba en la casa de Yuzu antes de tirar el tazón lejos, molesto. No, enojadísimo con la española. "Qué suerte tienes de no tener que pasar por esto" Yuzuru se hincó los hombros.

"El primer mes simplemente me dijeron que ellos se llevarían a los mellizos, para que estuvieran mejor" acotó arrugando la nariz.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"Les dije que lo intentaran" Javi rio era una respuesta tan Yuzuru, luego se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

"Raúl de verdad quiere ir a ese campamento"

"Y ¿qué tiene de especial?"

"Dice que, si va, estará listo para poder competir" Yuzu bufó.

"Neko está hace tiempo listo para competir" Javi se rio del sobrenombre, mucho más fácil de pronunciar que su nombre. "¿Por qué no le enseñas tú?"

"Porque es poco _cool_ que su padre le enseñe" dijo tratando de imitar a su hija, logrando una sonrisa de parte del japonés.

"Ah… y qué pasa si yo le enseño, sería un poco más _cool_ o ¿no?"

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó ilusionado.

"Oh, si…" rápidamente bajó la vista hacia su taza de té. "Si él quiere, por supuesto. Serían como clases de refuerzo. Voy todos los sábados con Kaoru y los mellizos a practicar, así que no sería problema"

"Muchas gracias, Yuzu" Respondió, mas, luego se desanimó ", pero no tengo como pagarte" Yuzuru le tiró una servilleta a la cara.

"Páganos con comida" Sonrió Yuzu "Los niños adoran tu comida"

"¿Sólo los niños? Porque recuerdo que el otro día alguien se comió todo mi almuerzo"

"Eso fue porque estuve toda la noche acompañando a Satoshi y se me olvidó hacer comida" Respondió fingiendo indignación.

"Ajá, solo por eso" ambos rieron.

"Si acepta, dile que de vuelta de vacaciones podemos empezar"

"Estará encantado" Se masajeó la frente, su dolor de cabeza disminuyó considerablemente.

"Ve a dormir, si quieres"

"¿Me estás echando?" Yuzuru puso los ojos en blanco, e indicó el pasillo.

"No, puedes usar mi habitación si quieres, los niños volverán en un par de horas con Clarisse" Clarisse había llegado de sorpresa a la casa de Yuzuru para llevarse a los niños a pasear, sin problema invitó a los otros dos ", así que alcanzas a descansar"

"¿Seguro?"

"Ve, ve" hizo un gesto con las manos, echándolo de la cocina.

"Y tú ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Es mi casa, creo que encontraré algo en qué entretenerme"

Sin poder explicar el por qué, Javier se sintió nervioso de entrar a la habitación del japonés. Al abrir la puerta pensó que encontraría algo más estrambótico y menos… normal. Una cama de dos plazas ocupaba casi todo el espacio, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y un libro sobre ella. Una cómoda y un clóset. Unas cuantas fotografías repartidas por los muebles. La cama era mucho más agradable que la de él. Cuando puso la cabeza en la almohada, el aroma al shampoo que usaba Yuzu le inundó los sentidos: vainilla con miel y algo más, algo puramente Yuzuru.

En menos de un minuto estaba por completo dormido.

Al despertar notó que estaba todo oscuro y silencioso, asustado se puso rápido de pie y buscó su móvil, pero se acordó que lo había dejado en la cocina. Bajó las escaleras y vio a Raúl y Kaoru sacando el mantel de la mesa, a la vez que Satoshi, María y Tsubaki llevaban la loza sucia a la cocina.

"Qué hora es"

"Diez para las diez" respondió su hijo.

"Mier…coles…" ambos niños se rieron.

"Oh, papá ¿Sabías que Tía Clarisse puede hablar cinco idiomas?"

"¿De verdad?" preguntó fingiendo asombro, recordando esa tarde cuando le preguntó al japonés por su mejora en el inglés.

"Sí, español es uno de ellos ¡y lo habla muy bien!" en ese momento, Yuzuru salía de la cocina.

"Oh, Javi despertaste, ¿quieres cenar?"

"Creo que es demasiado tarde para comer. Niños es hora de irnos" escuchó reclamos por todos lados. "Lo siento, pero creo que ya hemos robado demasiado tiempo a Yuzuru y mañana tenemos que ordenar todo para irnos" Con prisa se despidieron.

"Tía Clarisse es muy _cool_, papá"

"Le diré a Laura que han dicho eso" Antes de cerrar la puerta volteo a ver a Yuzuru quien se despedía de ellos con una gran sonrisa, que él le correspondió.

"Ni una palabra" Le dijo el japonés a sus hijos, quienes simplemente rieron.

"Le diré a Tía Saya" Dijo Tsubaki tomando el teléfono de su padre corriendo a su pieza.

"¡Tsubaki!"

.-.

"Oh, ¡Papá, eso es fantástico!" Dijo Raúl luego que le contara la solución a su campamento.

"¿Puedo ir yo? Puedo preguntarle algunas cosas también" agregó María.

"Qué hay de mí, también soy entrenador si es que ambos se han olvidado." Refunfuñó el mayor.

"Oh, papá, ya hemos hablado de esto…"

"Sí, es tan poco _cool_, eso ¿no?" Ambos niños se miraron cómplices, rieron y asintieron. Tenían taaaanto que contarle a tía Laura.

.-.

Cuando María y Raúl empezaron a ir a entrenar junto a Kaoru y Yuzu (mientras Tsubaki estrenaba una nueva cámara) y Satoshi quien simplemente lo tomaba como un juego, la española se sorprendió de ver el buen manejo del Hockey que tenían los otros.

"Papa era jugador de hockey, jugaba en el _Mapple_" comenzó a decir mientras se daban un descanso, Kaoru estaba jugando con Yuzuru.

"_Toronto Mapple Leaf_" Añadió Satoshi.

"Sí, y estaba en el equipo nacional"

"Fue medallista olímpico en el 2018" Los españoles se miraron entre ellos con cierto orgullo y tristeza. "Tou-san dice que el mismo año se lesionó la rodilla y ya no pudo seguir jugando"

"Y Tou-san suele contarnos sus historias" Sonrieron con cariño.

"A veces nos dice demasiado" Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco y se quejaron.

"Oh, papá jamás nos dice historia de mamá" dijo Raúl con cierta pena.

"Eso es porque papá y mamá se llevan pésimo" los dos suspiraron. "Mamá no es mala con nosotros" Dijo María.

"De hecho se porta muy bien con nosotros, especialmente cuando estamos allá."

"Sólo está enojada porque papá nos tiene todo el año" La mayor imitó la voz de su madre.

"Pero ustedes ¿quieren ir a vivir a España?" Preguntó preocupado Satoshi.

"No" negaron rápido los otros dos.

"No recuerdo a ver visto a papá tan feliz desde… desde nunca" Dijo María, viendo a lo lejos Yuzuru.

"Sí, desde la muerte de papa que no vemos a Tou-san tan contento" Agregó la japonesa siguiendo la mirada de la castaña.

"Estos meses ha sonreído más que los últimos años en Japón" los cuatro niños se miraron entendiendo por completo lo que estaban pensando los otros.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" dijo Raúl. "Además a papá le gustan las mujeres"

"Tía Laura está en total desacuerdo contigo, Raúl" Dijo María.

.-.

Era el primer juego de temporada de María. Estaban todos en las gradas apoyando, Raúl grababa para luego enviárselo a sus abuelos y tías (tía Clarisse se había sumado en algún momento del verano a la familia) y también a su mamá con sus medios hermanos. Por supuesto, por insistencia de la menor, la familia Hanyu también estaba presente.

Javi estaba hablándole al oído a Yuzuru explicando quién era quien, conociendo a varias de la compañera de María y contando algunas de sus historias. Raúl, casualmente, pasó la cámara de por ellos, justo en ese momento el equipo contrario cometió una falta, Tsubaki y Satoshi gritaron en contra de la jugadora ganándose un reproche de su padre. Javier soltó una carcajada.

"Tou-san, no crees que el entrenador te está mirando mucho" dijo Kaoru indicando al entrenador del equipo contrario quien seguía lanzando miradas hacia los japoneses.

"Oh… _oh_, creo que ¿lo conozco?"

"No sabes ¿quién es?" Preguntó el español con el ceño fruncido. Yuzu lo miró e hincó los hombros.

"Se me hace conocido, pero no, no sé quién es." Volviendo la mirada hacia el juego, tratando de hacer memoria de quién podría tratarse, pero pasados unos minutos sólo se dedicó al partido frente a él.

El partido terminó y a pesar que el equipo de María perdió por sólo dos puntos, fue un buen partido.

Estaban esperando que María saliera de los vestidores, cuando el entrenador del equipo contrario se acercó a ellos.

"Yuzuru" Saludó el hombre. Yuzuru estaba acomodando la chaqueta al menos de sus hijos, cuatro personas lo miraron fijo con distintos niveles de interés.

"¿Hola?" saludó inclinando la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¿ya no te acuerdas de mí?" rio "¿Debería sentirme ofendido?" En el momento que el hombre sonrió, toda su mente se iluminó.

"Oh… _ohhh…"_ Yuzuru se sonrojó completamente. "Steve", miró a los niños y un poco inseguro se alejó del grupo antes de compartir una mirada con Javier.

"Oh, viste que no era tan difícil. ¿Cómo estás, qué ha sido de tu vida?" Javier, quien estaba con los niños, los vigilaba desde lejos. "¿Qué hay de Will?"

"Oh, falleció hace unos años" Respondió bajando la mirada. A pesar de los años aún le costaba decirlo.

"Lamento tanto escucharlo" El hombre puso la mano sugerente en su brazo. Yuzuru intentó sacar la mano del otro, incómodo. Javier estaba que echaba chispas desde su lugar. "Debiste haberte sentido muy solo" agregó en un tono meloso, mientras le acariciaba el rostro, a lo que Yuzu se alejó rápido un par de pasos.

"Yuzu, cariño" Llamó Javier abrazando al japonés de la cintura "Estamos listos para irnos"

"Oh, éste quién es"

"Éste" espetó con una sonrisa en el rostro "Es Javier Fernández, mucho gusto. Estamos listos con los niños, ¿te esperamos?" Le preguntó a Yuzu mirándolo fijamente, sus rostros separados sólo por un par de centímetros.

"No, voy enseguida. Un gusto verte de nuevo, Steve" por favor que no se repita.

"Es bastante feo" Dijo Javier cuando estuvieron alejados.

"Hace quince años no lo era" Javier le quedó mirando "¡De verdad! Tenía bonita sonrisa"

"Y una actitud…"

"Ya, sí, eso sí" Sonrió de lado, mirando al hombre de reojo, se había quedado en su lugar mientras los veía irse. Yuzuru se acercó más a Javi.

"Cómo pasó…" hizo un gesto con la mano.

"Oh." Se mordió los labios. "Baja auto estima y una noche triste."

"¿Tú, baja autoestima?"

"Oh, no sabes nada" Rio Yuzuru "Lo único bueno, es que gracias a él me encontré con Will, así que todo bien"

"Ah…" calmando los celos que sentía, sí ya sabía que eran celos lo que sentía cada vez que el japonés nombraba a Will, aún no entendía por qué. Se encaminaron al auto del español "Así que jugador de hockey es tu estilo: Altos, rudos…" Yuzuru se rio.

"Oh, de verdad, de verdad, que no sabes nada de mi _tipo_" Al llegar al vehículo Javier se dio cuenta que aún no había retirado su mano de la cintura de Yuzuru.

Los niños sonreían.

.-.

"Señor Fernández" Un periodista llamó su atención en Moscú, luego que Allen lograra el primer lugar. Él se detuvo y le sonrió. Sé siempre bueno con la prensa. "Quería saber si le podía hacer una entrevista"

"Sí, por supuesto. Si me permites ir a dejarle esto a Allen" Indicó la bolsa que traía en sus manos, de la ropa de su estudiante que había olvidado. El periodista asintió no muy seguro que el español volviera. Sonrió cuando lo vio caminar hacia él.

"Entonces, dicen que Yuzuru Hanyu está entrenando con usted en Toronto" Preguntó después de un rato. Javier sonrió. Era tan obvio que le iban a preguntar por él, luego que Allen (bendito Allen) lo dijera a una fan.

"Sólo te puedo decir que sí, que llegó en enero, pero no te puedo decir nada más"

"¿No nos puede adelantar nada? Dicen que Kenji Nakamura viajó a Canadá en verano, pero nadie ha dicho nada con respecto a su cambio de entrenador, luego de despedir al último y su falta de participación en las últimas competencias" Javier sonrió.

En el momento que Kenji había pisado el Cricket para entrenar, Yuzuru se había dedicado de lleno a él, prohibiéndole si quiera mirar una competencia hasta que se olvidara de la técnica tan mala que tenía y aprendiera todo de nuevo ("Tú le enseñaste esa técnica, Yuzu" le había dicho él. El japonés se volvió a mirarlo ofendido "Yo le enseñé técnica, no esa cosa") Su debut iba a ser en el nacional de Japón.

"No te puedo confirmar nada" El periodista le respondió su sonrisa.

"De acuerdo, una última pregunta señor-"

"Javi o Javier, pero no señor. Me basta cuando voy a buscar mis hijos al colegio." Ambos se rieron.

"Bueno, Javi. Los últimos años te has dedicado sólo a entrenar a Allen, ¿Acaso nadie más te ha llamado la atención, quizás algún español?"

"Oh. También ayudo a otros patinadores profesionales, además tengo una clase de principiantes y uno que otro junior" El periodista asentía.

"Entonces ¿Nadie te ha llamado la atención?"

"No es que no me llamen la atención, hay varios buenos, especialmente españoles" Hincó los hombros "Me he ofrecido, sólo no han llamado"

Bendita sea el día que dijo eso, pues al día siguiente de ser publicada la entrevista, había estado constantemente recibiendo llamados.

"Aún no aprendes a cerrar la boca, eh ¿Javi?" Había dicho Brian cuando lo encontró hablando por móvil por cuarta vez esa mañana.

.-.

Yuzuru tomó el montón de papeles que tenía regados por la mesa de la cocina. Los niños estaban jugando en el segundo piso en la consola de videojuegos.

"Él tiene buen potencial" dijo mientras dejaba aparte una ficha con los detalles de un patinador. "Ella es buena, pero está cambiando. Tendrás que esperar" la puso al lado de la otra. "Él no, no respeta a sus entrenadores" colocando lejos la ficha. "Buenos saltos, pero mala técnica. Se beneficiaría de venir" Repasó algunas fichas más que dejó separadas de los otros. "Oh, él no. No se toma en serio"

"Yo tampoco me tomaba en serio"

"Es distinto. A ti te faltaba disciplina y orden. Él" dijo indicando al joven americano de la foto ", a él no le gusta patinar."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Que no deje competir a Kenji, no significa que yo no las he visto"

Al final se quedaron con tres grupos, _Sí podría ser, Quizás más adelante, Definitivamente No_.

"Puede que uno de ellos te sorprenda más adelante" dijo indicando al grupo del medio.

"Prefiero que me sorprendan" Dijo con una sonrisa y tomó las fichas del primer grupo. "Ahora sólo tienes seis opciones"

"Qué pasa si los tomo a todos"

"¿Estás loco?" preguntó golpeando a Javi en el hombro antes de servirse un poco de té. "No tienes suficiente tiempo, tendrías que dejar las clases y eso mataría a los niños"

"¿Entonces quién? ¿A quién tomarías tú?" Yuzuru miró las fichas nuevamente y dejó tres nombres.

"Él, Aleja- Alej-. Bueno, él" Indicó al español de la fotografía, Javier se rio mientras tomaba la ficha de Alejandro Gonzales, español, 21 años. "Ella" Danielle, francesa de 19 años. "Y… él" JinMi Lee, coreano, 17 años.

"Es bastante variado" Yuzuru hincó los hombros. "¿Me ayudarás?" El japonés le golpeó el hombro.

"Cuándo no" En ese momento sintieron las risas de los niños y ellos sonrieron.

.-.

La primera competencia de Raúl fue poco antes de navidad. Se había inscrito, o Yuzu lo había inscrito en un campeonato local. Raúl estaba con su traje – algo simple, muy parecido a lo que había usado su papá en algún tiempo atrás -.

"No importa lo que suceda en el hielo. Déjame decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y tu papá también" le había dicho Yuzu y Raúl casi se pone a llorar ahí mismo, si no fuera porque el resto de la gente los estaba viendo.

Yuzuru se fue a sentar junto con el resto para no llamar demasiado la atención. Él estaba demasiado nervioso.

Javier estaba sentado cerca del hielo acompañado por cuatro niños. Yuzuru había mantenido todo en secreto hasta el último minuto, ni el traje le había dejado ver.

"Tsubaki, graba esto" le había pedido Yuzu a su hija quien estaba con la cámara.

"Sí, Tou-san"

Cuando salió a la pista Raúl, Javier inhaló sorprendido.

"Es como el traje del hombre de la mancha" dijo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas

"Bastante similar la música también" Javier se le quedó mirando con los ojos llorosos. "No llores"

"No estoy llorando" Cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Javi tenía que concordar que la música era bastante parecida. En ese segundo, para él todo dejó de existir y sólo estaba Raúl en el hielo. "¿¡Cuándo le enseñaste a hacer eso!?" preguntó sorprendido a Yuzuru cundo Raúl salto un doble _Axel_ perfecto.

"Yo no le enseñé nada. Neko ya sabía todo por sí solo" Javier se le quedó mirando, Yuzu indicó a Raúl que en ese momento estaba haciendo una combinación de giros. "¿De quién son esos giros?" Javier sonrió con las mejillas húmedas.

Cuando terminó, Javier estaba llorando a mares aplaudiendo lo más que podían sus manos. María estaba riéndose de él, pero aplaudiendo de igual forma, con los ojos húmedos.

Él no ganó, quedó cuarto, pero para Javier su programa había sido perfecto. Así que en el momento que lo pudo abrazar, lo mantuvo por unos cuantos segundos.

"Papá, me avergüenzas" había dicho el bajito.

"No me importa. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti" después lo abrazo María y se sacaron una foto con la cámara de Tsubaki.

"No gané." le dijo a Yuzu apenado.

"Eso no era lo importante hoy"

"Casi me caigo" se mordió los labios

"¿De verdad? No nos dimos cuenta" Dijo Yuzu, cuando lo intentó abrazar el menor lo recibió con gusto. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti"

"A él sí, pero no a mí. Me voy a poner celoso" María le dio un golpe en el brazo.

"Ay, papá" expresó su hija.

Tsubaki y Satoshi lo abrazaron emocionados y comentaban todo sumamente rápido, mientras veían el video en la cámara de la japonesa.

Kaoru miró a su padre y le tironeó del chaleco.

"¿Puedo yo?"

"¿Competir?"

"Sí…" susurró. Yuzuru le sonrió con calidez y asintió.

Al otro día, cuando Allen y Kenji le preguntaron cómo les había ido con el pequeño entrenador (así lo llamaban de cariño) Javier no podía caber en sí de orgullo.

.-.

El estadio estalló en aplausos cuando Kenji terminó su programa corto. Yuzuru los recibió contento. Al ver el resultado ambos se sorprendieron del resultado, era el mejor puntaje de toda la temporada.

Cuando terminó el programa largo, Kenji no podía dejar de llorar. Estaba en primer lugar. Yuzuru lo abrazaba orgulloso.

En la conferencia de prensa no paraban de hacerle preguntas al campeón, preguntas hacia él, hacia su vida en Canadá y sobre todo sobre su entrenador.

"Realmente, lo extrañaba. Aunque en los dos primeros meses no me dejó hacer ningún salto" los periodistas se rieron.

Al llegar a Canadá Allen y Javier lo felicitaron.

.-.

Javier puede decir con sinceridad que al bajarse del avión en el que iban con Allen, Kenji y Yuzu a participar en el mundial de ese año, se sorprendió por completo. Ahí, en el aeropuerto, fans no solo de sus patinadores estrellas, también de ellos. Había banners y gritaban desesperadas por ellos.

"Wow" dijo Allen al ver todo, deteniéndose en seco, con su equipaje en una mano.

"¿Es de verdad?" preguntó Kenji.

"Javi se te olv—Ouch" Chocó contra Allen quien con agilidad lo tomó de los hombros y los puso adelante. "¡Oh….!" Dijo emocionado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que veía tanto tumulto, sintió orgullo por sus alumnos.

"No solo ellos, mira para allá" Indicó con la cabeza hacia un lado donde había un banner gigante con una foto de ellos de sus últimas olimpiadas juntos. Yuzuru dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Javier solo se rio, dio paso a los más jóvenes primero que fueron rápidamente bombardeados con saludos y cámaras. Antes que Javier le siguiera Yuzu le golpeó con un bolso pequeño.

"Olvidaron esto"

"¡Los patines de Allen!"

.-.

Kenji patinaba en el penúltimo grupo, era el primero. Cuando terminó su programa corto había quedado primero, pero su expresión mostraba lo defraudado que estaba con su resultado, cuando mostraron a Yuzu y Kenji en el _Kiss&Cry_ el público los vitoreó sorprendiendo a los dos japoneses.

Después de todos los patinadores, Kenji había quedado séptimo; Allen quedó segundo, antes de salir del hielo hizo un gesto como diciendo "qué le vas a hacer" a Javier.

Para el programa libre, Kenji sorprendió a todos haciendo una rutina excelente, pero Allen los venció en su turno, quedando él primero y el japonés segundo lugar.

"¡Viva el Team Cricket!" Hizo un brindis Javi en la celebración de los cuatro.

.-.

Javier estaba en su oficina hablando por móvil con un amigo de España. Sonriendo, esperaba que se imprimieran los papeles que el otro le había enviado. Colgó feliz, y se fue donde el japonés. Cuando llegó donde él, estaba hablando por teléfono, se veía serio y ocupando su lengua nativa. Esperó unos minutos para que el otro terminara.

"Javi, perdón, no te había visto"

"Está bien" se sentó a su lado "¿Alguna mala noticia?" Se miró las manos unos segundos.

"Era un periodista…"

"¿Preguntando por Kenji?" frunció el ceño.

"No, quería hablar conmigo, hacerme una entrevista"

"Oh, ¡pero es bueno!" Yuzuru se mordió los labios.

"La última vez que hablé en público distorsionaron todo lo que dije" replicó con cierto enojo.

"Oh… y ¿de qué era? ¿Diario, revista?"

"_Tokyo Sport_" bajó la vista "Están haciendo una historia sobre lo difícil que es ser deportista no heterosexual en el país"

"Podría ser algo bueno" Yuzuru sonrió de lado, sin realmente creerle. Se quedaron en silencio un rato "Te tengo una noticia" Dijo alegre "Te acuerdas que te dije que si tenía funcionando _Revolution on Ice,_ tu ibas a ir"

"Dije que lo iba a pensar"

"Bueno, pues ya tienes que pensarlo y empezar a practicar unas dos o tres rutinas" Dijo mientras le pasaba los papeles.

"¡Javi! ¡Eso es fantástico!" Dijo revisando los papeles "oh, está todo en español" frunció el ceño sin entender, pero feliz.

"Sí, no te preocupes será para el otro año. Pero ya está todo en marcha, sólo falta llamar a algunos amigos para que ayuden con la función"

"Mm, podrías hacer algo con Allen o Neko"

"Esa, esa es una muy buena idea" dijo sonriendo. "Pero estaba pensando en hacer algo juntos, los dos."

"¿Juntos? Pero nuestros estilos son muy distintos" rio el japonés.

"Lo sé, pero lo haríamos funcionar" dijo serio, pero con una sonrisa.

"De acuerdo" respondió después de unos segundos.

"¡¿Es en serio?!" Preguntó emocionado, Yuzu asintió riendo.

.-.

Era verano, los niños estaban en España junto a su madre, quien gracias a quien sea que lo escuchaba ya no le causaba tantos dolores de cabeza.

"No me gusta el novio de mi hermana" Dijo Yuzu una vez estuvieron solos en el Cricket. Estaba molesto.

Yuzuru había viajado con los niños a ver a su hermana, quien le presentó a su novio. Se veían felices, sus sobrinos se veían demasiado felices. Simplemente algo no encajaba y eso era el idiota que su hermana había elegido.

Javier se le quedó mirando antes de contestar. Por lo general, Yuzu era muy bueno para leer a las personas.

"¿Por algo en particular?"

"No sé, algo no me gusta de él."

"¿Puede ser que lo estés comparando con Taka?" Taka, el marido de Saya que había fallecido también en el terremoto, había sido un amor de persona, por lo que Yuzu le había contado.

"Esperemos que sea eso, pero tengo la sensación que no"

Una semana después que volvieran Kenji y Allen de todos los show y vacaciones, estaban conversando los cuatro, discutiendo los nuevos horarios que iban a tener con la integración de los nuevos patinadores que llegaban al Cricket, cuando sonó el móvil de Yuzuru. Sorprendido contestó, su rostro empalideció a medida que escuchaba a su interlocutor.

"¿Yuzuru?" Preguntó el otro japonés.

"¿Están bien los niños?" Javier preguntó preocupado. Cortó el móvil y se quedó inmóvil empuñando las manos, comenzó a temblar "¿Yuzu?" En ese momento largó un grito lleno de furia paralizando a todos los que escucharon. "Hey, Yuzu ¿qué pasó?" Cuando el japonés lo miró, Javier se detuvo en seco.

"Lo siento, tengo que ir a Japón a matar a alguien." Masculló. Todo aquel que lo escuchó se miró sorprendido. Javi fue tras él.

"Yuzu, ¿qué pasó, por qué estás así? ¿Pasó algo a Saya?" Parece que eso hizo que el japonés reaccionara.

"Ese…" siguió hablando en japonés, insultándolo. De la nada abrazó al español quien rápido respondió al ver que estaba tiritando, quizás de impotencia, quizás de rabia. "Saya está en el hospital, los niños están con la familia de Taka" Javier se sorprendió con lo que le dijo.

"Oh… ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le pasó?" Yuzu lo miró enfurecido "Oh…" dijo entendiendo a la perfección. "De acuerdo. Pero no puedes ir a Japón a matarlo. Por mucho que tengas todo el derecho a hacerlo"

"Pruébame"

"No, irás a ver a tu hermana, a apoyar a tus sobrinos." Le puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo miró directo a los ojos. "Mientras te cambias, llamaré a Clarisse para que pase a dejar a los niños a mi casa, y te veré un pasaje en avión" Le sobó la espalda. "Sé que es difícil, pero por favor, trata de calmarte." Asintió.

Cuando salió de los vestidores, el instinto asesino que irradiaba del japonés había disminuido considerablemente.

"Hablé con la madre de Taka, ella recibirá a Saya cuando salga del hospital y le darán el tiempo que necesite para salir adelante y apoyarla en todo" Yuzuru suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del español.

"Bien, eso está bien." Lo rodeó con los brazos y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. "Ya hablé con Clarisse, está todo listo y hay un pasaje en dos horas para Japón esperando tu confirmación. Es tiempo suficiente para que vayamos por algo de ropa y llevarte al aeropuerto"

"Kenji—"

"No te preocupes, él entenderá y nosotros nos haremos cargo. Ve, apoya a tu hermana y trata de solucionar todo. Ya hablé con Brian"

"Gracias, Javi." El mayor sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

Al final, Javier se había ido a dormir a la casa de los japoneses. En palabras simples había explicado la situación a los niños y a Clarisse quien se había levantado enfurecida. Cuando le explicó que él se vendría a dormir con los niños, ella la miró escéptica y le aseguró que las penas del infierno iban a ser pocas si es que algo les sucedía a los niños, ella iría todas las tardes a verlos.

Cuando Javier llegó a la habitación principal se sintió nervioso, y a medida que acomodaba sus cosas (el bolso con ropa para dos días al final de la cama, su bolso con cepillo y pasta de dientes, etc), sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

Yuzuru llamaba todas las noches para hablar con sus hijos y actualizar a Javier en la situación. Como lo prometió, Clarisse iba todos los días, cenaba con ellos y Javier después llamaba a sus retoños en España.

Casi dos semanas después, Yuzuru volvió a su casa con el alma más tranquila. Saya ya estaba mejor y los niños más tranquilos, del susodicho nadie tenía idea donde andaba. Lo bueno, es que Saya había prometido ir a verlos a Canadá para las vacaciones de invierno.

Cuando entró a su habitación vio que todo estaba igual a como lo dejó, pero se sentía por completo diferente. Se recostó en su cama e inmediatamente lo envolvió el aroma de Javier, con una sonrisa se quedó por completo dormido.

.-.

"¡Pero mi partido es el sábado a las once!" Exclamó María. Estaban los tres cenando.

"Pero papá siempre va a tus partidos" respondió Raúl, dejando su plato a un lado.

"Y también siempre va a tus presentaciones" respondió la mayor, enojada, levantándose de la silla.

"Pero tus partidos son aburridos"

"¡Son las clasificatorias! ¡Papá no se lo puede perder!"

"¡Bueno para mí también son las clasificatorias!"

Javier maldijo a quien se le había ocurrido poner los dos eventos el mismo día con sólo una hora de diferencia en lados completamente distintos de la ciudad.

"Si siguen peleando no voy a ir a ningún lado" cuando se quedaron los dos en silencio agregó "Creo que esa es una muy buena solución, no iré a ningún partido o presentación."

"Pero, papá…" le alegaron los dos.

"¡Es tan injusto!" dijo su hija, enojada. "¡Siempre vas a las presentaciones de Raúl, pero no vas a todos mis partidos!"

"Hija, las veces que he faltado es porque no estoy en el país" le dijo mirándola a los ojos, esperando que entendiera que no era por su propia voluntad.

"Sí, pero hay veces que no vas y estás acá" respondió ella sin bajar la mirada.

"Eso es porque estoy ocupado y siempre llego en algún momento" explicó.

"Si, pero tú tienes partidos cada dos semanas, en cambio yo tengo presentación tres veces al año" Agregó Raúl, Javier lo miró enojado. No estaba ayudando a calmar a su hermana.

"Entonces de eso se trata" se detuvo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ", es porque Raúl patina y yo no."

"María, yo jamás dije eso" se levantó para intentar consolar a su hija.

"No, yo sabía que iba a pasar esto un día." Se limpió los ojos con la manga de su chaleco "Si tenías que elegir, obviamente lo elegirías a él." Mas, las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

"María, no digas eso. No he elegido nadie" intentó abrazarla, pero ella se alejó de él.

"¡Es tan injusto!" se encaminó hacia la puerta donde sacó su chaqueta y sus botas.

"A dónde vas, señorita, no hemos terminado de conversar"

"Esto no pasaría si mamá estuviera aquí" Dijo abriendo la puerta principal de la casa.

"¿Qué?" María aprovechó ese segundo para salir de la casa.

"María." Dijo Javier sacando su chaqueta y bufanda. "Quédate acá" le dijo enojado a Raúl quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos "María, ¡vuelve a la casa!"

"No" ella siguió caminando, decidida.

"María, hace demasiado frío." intentó convencerla.

"No quiero verte en este momento." Sin voltearse, en un momento dio un paso en falso y se cayó al suelo.

"¡María!" Caminó hacia ella tomándola del brazo

"¡No, suéltame!" dijo ella, poniéndose en pie sola.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!"

"A casa de Yuzu, él si quiere a sus hijos."

"María, no digas eso" la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Ella se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta. "María, tú y tu hermano son lo más importante para mí en este mundo y en cualquier otro."

"No te creo" dijo ella, se soltó del agarre de su padre y siguió caminando "No me sigas. Ve con Raúl, a él lo quieres más" Javier suspiró exasperado.

"No te sigo, yo también voy a ver a Yuzu, Raúl puede quedarse unos segundos solo"

Llegaron los dos en silencio hasta la casa de Yuzuru quien abrió la puerta sorprendido de ver a los dos ahí. Se veía muy tierno con sus lentes, pensó Javier antes de enterrar el pensamiento.

"¿Tsubaki?" Preguntó María sin saludar. Yuzu los dejó pasar, María se fue directamente a la pieza de la menor.

"¿Pasó algo?" con un suspiro Javier comenzó a contarle la discusión con su hija. Yuzuru le sirvió un poco de té y escuchó tranquilo.

"No sé de dónde saca esas cosas"

"Se siente dejada de lado" Javi lo miró confundido "El otro día estuvieron conversando, cómo tú y Neko pasaban horas hablando de patinaje, pero cuando ella te habla de hockey parecieras que no estas escuchando"

"Eso no es verdad." Yuzuru se le quedó mirando.

"¿Sabes que el entrenador la nombró capitán y que éste es su primer partido con ese puesto?" Javier puso su rostro en sus manos negando con la cabeza. "Era una sorpresa"

"¿Por qué tú sabes?"

"Porque tus hijos de repente hablan con los míos en frente de mí, con intención que yo te diga estas cosas" Dijo Yuzuru como si fuera lo más obvio. Javi se quejó.

"Por qué, si yo los escucho"

"Los escuchas, pero ¿entiendes lo que te están diciendo de verdad?" preguntó Yuzu. "María siente que ya no la tomas en cuenta, que ya no tienen de qué hablar." Suspiró "Esto, porque cuando te habla de hockey o de clases siente que tus respuestas son automáticas. Con Neko tienes el patinaje con que conectar, pero ¿con ella? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron un partido de futbol juntos?" Javi arrugó la cara intentando recordar "No te preocupes, que ya no le gusta tanto."

"Por dios, soy un mal padre" se tapó el rostro con las manos.

"No, solo uno muy ocupado." Le puso su mano en el hombro "Ve con María este sábado, ella te necesita más. Clarisse irá al campeonato de patinaje, dile que te lo grabe. Kaoru ya me odia porque me perderé su primera competencia. ¿Ves? Nadie es perfecto"

"Oh, verdad que tienes que viajar con Kenji. Qué vas a hacer" Yuzu hincó los hombros.

"Se le pasará, además son a distinta hora así que le pedí a Clarisse que me lo transmitiera"

"Esa es una muy buena idea" Ambos sonrieron.

"Qué ibas a hacer antes que todo esto pasara" preguntó curioso.

"No iba a ir a ninguno de los dos" Yuzu sonrió.

"Esa es una buena solución, pero tendrás que dejárselo claro que es porque no quieres elegir a ninguno sobre el otro" Tomó el ultimo sorbo de su té. "Javier" le dijo serio, llamando por completo la atención del español, era tan raro que el japonés usara su nombre completo. "Ambos son muy buenos en lo que hacen. María es realmente una jugadora destacada y no me extrañaría que para finales de esta temporada te llamen de algún equipo más profesional" Abrió los ojos sorprendido. De repente se le olvidaba que Yuzuru se había casado con un jugador de hockey "Y Neko, bueno no me extrañaría que siguiera tus pasos en el patinaje. Tienes unos hijos muy talentosos." Javier suspiró. "Deja que pase la noche acá, mañana iré a buscarle algo de ropa para que vaya a clases."

"¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Yuzu?" Yuzuru se sonrojó antes de sonreír.

"Colapsar" le respondió, Javier se rio.

Cuando volvió a su casa, Raúl lo estaba esperando en el sillón en silencio, mirando sus manos.

"De acuerdo" dijo el mayor dejándose caer a su lado ", tenemos que hablar, pequeño."

.-.

En el partido de María, Javier había conocido a alguien, y los cinco niños se miraban preocupados. Sus hijos lo miraban conversar largas horas con ella, era la madre de alguna de las competidoras del equipo contrario. Divorciada, igual que él. María no podía odiarla más.

Javier no había querido contarle al japonés y procuraba contestar el teléfono en sus momentos de receso. Se sentía estúpido por hacerlo, pero simplemente no le daba contestarle el móvil cuando estaba bajo la escrutadora mirada del japonés.

"Piensas tener una relación con ella, o es algo temporal" había preguntado María un día mientras cenaban y le llegaban múltiples mensajes a su móvil.

"María." llamo sorprendido "No sé, el tiempo dirá." María se levantó enojada de la mesa "¡María!"

"Lo siento, no tengo más hambre" tomó su plato y se lo llevó a la cocina de donde se fue a su pieza.

"¿Qué le pasa a tu hermana? Pensé que iban a poner contentos de que encontrara alguien."

"Ay, papá…" Dijo su hijo.

.-.

Yuzuru se enteró después de la quinta cita entre los dos y a medida que Javier le contaba, la sonrisa del japonés se iba apagando.

"Oh, te ves entusiasmado" dijo su amigo sin mucho ánimo.

"Sí, la verdad es que ya estoy cansado de estar solo… ¿No lo estás tú?" Yuzuru negó con la cabeza "Es una gran persona, María la odia." Yuzu suspiró.

"Normal"

"¿Tú crees? Espero que si llega a ser algo serio a María se le pase"

"Hmm…" sonó el móvil del español quien no dudó en sacarlo y leer el mensaje, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¿Te molestaría cuidar a los niños el jueves por la noche?"

"¿Toda la noche?" Preguntó dándole la espalda al español.

"Si es posible"

"No… sabes que Neko y María son siempre bienvenidos acá." Cuando se dio vuelta estaba sonriendo, pero su sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

"Muchísimas gracias, Yuzu"

Esa noche, fue imposible para el japonés poder dormir, aunque fuera unos minutos. Así que bajó, se preparó un té y se sentó en el sofá, en su mano una fotografía de Will y el juntos, sonrientes. Felices.

"Prometiste que nunca más me sentiría así" dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas "Dónde estás para cumplir tu promesa" llevó la fotografía a su pecho y la abrazó, dejando que sus mejillas se humedecieran.

Cuando Javi había aparecido en su vida después de tantos años, había sido como una luz de esperanza para el japonés, después de dos años de oscuridad, de perdida y de dolor. Poco a poco había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, superando como había dicho Javi, sin olvidar. Cuando llegó a Canadá se había prometido una sola cosa, no volver a caer por él.

Por supuesto, con Javi, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"¿Tou-san?" Llamó Satoshi desde el marco de la puerta "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, sí" dijo limpiándose la cara con la manga de su chaleco

"Estás llorando"

"Si" se rio "Lo siento, hijo. No pensé que estabas despierto" Satoshi se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó. Se mordió los labios sin saber si decirle que él sabía, que lo entendía. Vio la foto entre las manos de su papá.

"Yo también lo echo de menos" se quedaron así unos minutos, abrazados. "Cuando no podía dormir, papa solía cantarme esa canción que inventó"

"Sí, recuerdo. ¿Quieres que te cante?"

"Por favor, no" Yuzuru rio "Es un bonito recuerdo" ambos rieron.

"Él los amaba mucho"

"Nos, a ti también, Tou-san"

"Por supuesto" Yuzuru sonrió

"Pero a nosotros más" ambos rieron. Se quedaron unos minutos más mirando la fotografía. "¿Tú lo amabas?"

"¿A Will?" el niño asintió "Con todo mi ser. Aún lo hago" sonrió. Will llegó a su vida cuando ya no daba más consigo mismo. Cuando lo único que quería era rendirse y volver a Japón y olvidarse de todo. No quería seguir más, aunque era difícil aceptarlo. Y así como Javier había sido como una fuente de agua en el desierto ardiente, Will había sido como un amanecer cálido después de una noche fría. Se había metido en su vida de a poco y Yuzuru descubrió lo fácil que era amarlo, con sus sonrisas maravillas, sus abrazos cálidos y sus palabras llenas de amor. "Siempre lo haré" Satoshi lo abrazó con fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Me lees un cuento?"

.-.

"No sabía que Yuzu era fans de _los mapples_" Había dicho Allen cuando vio llegar al japonés con el jersey azul del equipo.

"Oh…" Dijo Kenji antes de patinar en dirección de su entrenador. Al llegar a su lado vio lo pálido que estaba y los ojos rojos, intentó recordar qué fecha era, ¿quizás el aniversario de… fallecimiento? Él sabía toda la historia de Yuzuru, había seguido de cerca a través de las revistas y reportajes, pero después de uno en especial que se dedicaba a denigrar la imagen de su ídolo, había dejado de estar al pendiente.

Obviamente el jersey le quedaba demasiado grande, le llegaba hasta un poco antes de la rodilla y las mangas estaban enrolladas en sus muñecas. Will se lo había regalado años atrás, cuando apenas estaban empezando a salir, Yuzuru tenía que ir a Japón a una competencia y él se lo había regalado para que tuviera algo suyo en esos momentos importantes. Yuzuru no se lo había sacado hasta llegar al entrenamiento. Después cada vez que se tenían que separar el japonés utilizaba sus jerséis, sí en plural, pues Will no perdía oportunidad de regalarle su ropa. Le encantaba cuando Yuzu la ocupaba.

Javier tenía que aceptar que el japonés se veía realmente adorable.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" Allen preguntó al español, quien sólo sonrió de lado.

Había pasado a dejar a los niños con Yuzu quien apenas había abierto la puerta y los había dejado pasar. Javier lo vio preocupado, sus ojeras estaban más marcadas que nunca, cuando iba a preguntar qué es lo que pasaba el otro le cerró la puerta. No se había podido concentrar para nada en su salida, preocupado por el japonés. Tanta era su preocupación que incluso ella se dio cuenta y cuando le respondió a su pregunta ella había dejado muy en claro lo que pensaba de la gente como Yuzuru. _Como Yuzuru._

"No muy bien" se pasó una mano por su cabello. Sus hijos, cuando los fue a buscar, ninguno lo saludó. María estaba evidentemente enojada con él. Allen le golpeó la espalda en modo de apoyo.

"Harkness, ¿por qué me suena?" Javier se detuvo en seco.

"_Pero que estúpido soy_" Dijo Javier, se regañó en especial al ver a Kenji y Yuzuru abrazarse. ¿Por qué nunca había preguntado cuándo había fallecido Will? Sabía que había sido unos meses después del terremoto. Nunca le había pedido detalles al japonés. Quizás no era eso, quizás era el cumpleaños del canadiense o… o el aniversario de los dos, Javier sentía que algo se le apretaba en el pecho.

"Hey, Yuzu" saludó Javier unas horas más tarde.

"¿Los niños siguen sin hablarte?" preguntó cortante.

"Argh… ni si quiera me contestaron cuando les pregunté si querían ir a ver una película hoy" Yuzuru asintió sin si quiera mirarlo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Bien" dijo sonriendo, Javi pudo ver esa tristeza que rodeaba a Yuzuru, una muy parecida a cuando aún seguía en Japón. Se preocupó. Se preocupó mucho.

"Estás seguro, tienes mala ca—"

"Satoshi pasó despierto de nuevo. Ya van tres noches seguidas." Le cortó rápido.

"Pensé que ya se le había quitado" preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Yuzu, por qué no me dices lo que te pasa.

"Ya ves que no" Yuzuru se alejó para hablar con Kenji.

.-.

El jersey se quedó por dos semanas más y la actitud de Yuzuru con él no iba mejorando. No entendía qué es lo que había hecho.

"¿Puedes hablar con él?" Le había pedido a Brian finalmente.

"Claro, Javi" dijo el mayor. "Pero cualquier cosa que me diga no hará que se mejore de inmediato"

"Lo sé, pero me tranquilizaría más saber que está hablando con alguien"

Dos días más tarde, Brian se había llevado a Yuzuru a cenar, al otro día el japonés no fue a trabajar ni al día siguiente. Cuando Javier le fue a preguntar a su ex entrenador, éste le dijo que le había pedido a Yuzu que no volviera hasta que se sintiera con ánimo de trabajar, hasta que estuviera descansado.

No le dijo que ambos habían concertado una cita con un terapeuta luego que al hablar con él rompiera en un llanto desesperado, y que el "ir a cenar" no había sido más que la primera sesión. (Los hijos de Yuzu se lo habían agradecido enormemente).

Cuando apareció, el suéter había desaparecido, pero el semblante triste de Yuzuru seguía.

_Por qué no me dices, _pensaba Javier_. Déjame ayudarte, dime qué hice mal, arreglemos esto juntos, estoy aquí si me necesitas._

Pero el japonés apenas lo miraba.

.-.

Al lunes siguiente, llegaron los cinco niños al Cricket riendo alegremente. María se acercó corriendo donde estaba Yuzu y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Hola, María" Saludó Javier. La niña asintió y le saludó. Las cosas iban mejorando ahora que Javier había dejado de verse con la mujer. "Por qué vienen tan contentos" los niños rieron cómplices.

"Tou-san, ¡María tiene una muy buena noticia!" Dijo Kaoru.

"¿De verdad?" los adultos se miraron

"¡Sí!" dijeron los cinco.

"Le pregunté a mi profesor de Ciencias y él dijo que estaría encantado de salir contigo" Yuzuru se sonrojo por completo, mientras Javier los miraba sorprendido sin entender.

"¡Sí!" Agregó Satoshi "María decía que el viernes es una buena opción porque salen temprano"

"¿Qué es esto? Buscándole una cita Yuzu. ¿Yuzu?" El japonés estaba demasiado avergonzado para decir algo.

"Es por completo justo que Yuzu salga y haga nuevos _amigos_." Dijo Raúl, sin reparos. Los otros cuatros estaban muy felices.

"No sé qué decir"

"Gracias, puede ser" Dijo María "Acá tienes una foto, él es demasiado guapo" Le pasó su celular con la foto del profesor. Un poco de barba. Pelo castaño y ojos verde azulados.

"Oh…" Exclamó al verlo, Yuzuru se sonrojó un poco más al verlo.

"No pensarás en salir con él"

"Es de verdad guapo." Dijo Yuzu a los niños quienes sonrieron felices. "Además, se los prometí el otro día" agregó mirando a Javier.

"¿Se los prometiste?"

"Cuando tienes cinco niños diciéndote que tienes que salir y conocer a más gente y están TODA LA TARDE" exclamó mirando de manera acusadora a los menores "dándote sugerencias, prometí que si María le preguntaba yo lo iba a pensar"

"Ya le pregunté así que te toca decidir"

"¿No lo dirás en serio?" preguntó Javier con una risa burlona.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo el devolviéndole el celular a la menor "Guapo e inteligente. No puedo el viernes" sus hijos asintieron, concordando. El viernes era día de terapia.

"Pensé que los jugadores de hockey eran tu tipo" Javier tenía el ceño fruncido.

"No sabes _nada _de mi tipo" el español bufó. "No sé por qué te enojas"

"Porque no es la forma…" Javier masculló.

"¿Forma de qué?"

"¿De conocer a la gente?" Yuzuru rodó los ojos.

"Y ¿cómo quieres que la conozca? Si no tengo tiempo de salir"

"No sé, pero no es la forma" se cruzó de brazos.

"Sabes que ahora que me dices que no puedo salir con él, más ganas me dan de hacerlo." Miró a María y suavizó su rostro. "Si puedes conseguirte el numero sería bueno. O mejor aún, tienes el permiso de darle el mío"

"¡No puedes!"

"¡Dime por qué!"

"¡Porque María es tu hija—es como tu hija, y es poco ético!" Dijo Javier logrando sorprender a los niños.

"Por mucho que la quiera como tal, legalmente no lo es." Antes que el otro pudiera decir algo "Javier, detente antes que digas algo que haga enojarme de verdad" dijo peligrosamente antes de separarse del grupo.

"Buscando cita a Yuzu, ¿por qué? ¿Desde cuándo?" Le preguntó a los japoneses.

"¿Desde que Tou-san tuvo un episodio depresivo y no te diste cuenta?" Respondió Tsubaki, enojada antes de tomar de la mano a Kaoru y llevárselo a la cafetería.

"¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"Cuando uso el jersey de los _Mapple_… el jersey de papa, ¿puede ser?" Satoshi tomó sus cosas y se fue con sus hermanos.

"Estabas demasiado _encandilado_ para darte cuenta" Le dijo María.

"Sí, me di cuenta" Se defendió.

"Bueno y ¿qué hiciste?" Javier se mordió los labios.

"Intenté hablar con él, cientos de veces" María miró a su hermano, exasperada.

"De veras, papá. A veces tía Laura tiene razón y eres un burro"

.-.

El martes por la mañana Yuzuru llegó y lo primero que hizo fue echarse encima de Javier quien se estaba amarrando los patines.

"No te muevas, estás demasiado cómodo"

"¿Bueno…?" dijo riendo.

"Nunca dejes que los niños me hagan una cita, de nuevo." Javier alzó las cejas

"¿Pensé que lo ibas a pasar bien…?"

"No. Fue un desastre de principio a fin." Javier rio, aliviado.

"Y por qué estás tan cansado entonces"

"¡Argh! Porque no es capaz de entender indirectas directas, así que siguió mandando mensajes hasta bien entrada la noche y le tuve que decir que no de la forma más amable posible para no dañar a María"

"Ah… yo te dije" Dijo el acomodándose. Yuzuru dejó caer la cabeza sobre las piernas del español.

"No te muevas…" Javier frunció el ceño

"No creo que te haya tomado toda la noche"

"No… Tsubaki y Satoshi estuvieron toda la noche con pesadillas"

"¿Tsubaki también?"

"Clarisse… urgh, Clarisse dejó que vieran una película de terror… y los niños…"

"¿Yuzu?" Se dio cuenta que Yuzu se había quedado dormido cuando ya no respondió a su pregunta. Javier inconscientemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. Se le quedó mirando, vio la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta que aún era temprano, así que lo dejó dormir unos minutos. Tuvo que despertarlo cuando comenzó a sentir ruido desde afuera de los vestidores.

"Si estás tan cansado debiste haberte quedado durmiendo"

"Lo pensé, pero no puedo" hizo un puchero. Adorable. "Le prometí a Danielle que le ayudaría con su parte artística del programa." Se pasó las manos por el rostro, una vez ya sentado. "Voy a matar a Clarisse la próxima vez que la vea"

"No vas a matar a nadie. ¿A qué hora sales hoy?"

"A las seis"

"Bien, te espero y te llevo a casa, así no tienes que tomar el metro"

"Pero tu terminas a las cuatro."

"Sí, pero tengo que empezar a ver las cosas de _RoI_"

"Oh, ¿cómo vas con eso?" Preguntó interesado, se cambiaba ropa frente al español. Javier no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

"Bien, ya he contactado con casi toda la gente. Así que nosotros tenemos que empezar a pensar en lo que queremos hacer" Javier se humedeció los labios cuando Yuzu se sacó su camiseta para ocupar la que solía usar.

"Oh, ¿cuántas rutinas por persona?"

"Dos individual. No son muchos, pero podemos armar un buen show"

"Dos… ¿más uno en conjunto?"

"Sí, más alguna cooperación" Se dio vuelta cuando se sacó los pantalones. Sus manos le sudaban.

"Mmm, ya veo." Comenzó a ponerse los patines. "¿Has pensado en involucrar a Neko?"

"Si, pero también estaba pensando en ofrecerle a alguna academia de patinaje si quiere hacer algo"

"Oh, eso es una buena idea" ambos salieron de los camarines, Javier con el corazón a mil por hora.

.-.

La llegada de Saya coincidió con la llegada de Laura junto a sus dos retoños.

Ambas se llevaron de lujo, haciendo comentarios con respecto a sus hermanos cada vez que hacían algo que a ellas les llamara la atención. Los niños estaban pasándola de maravilla con sus tías.

Al final del segundo día, para todos los niños eran Tía Saya y Tía Laura. Por supuesto, Clarisse no dudo en unirse al infierno de los patinadores.

"Quédate con los niños, Javi, que voy a salir a tomar algo con Saya y Clarisse" le dijo Laura en la puerta.

"¡Habías venido a verme a mí!" Dijo entre risas. Pocos minutos después sonó su móvil

"¿Te dejó abandonado a ti también, con un montón de niños?" preguntó Yuzu, de fondo se escuchaban varios gritos. Javi no pudo evitar reírse, estaba feliz que sus sobrinos fueran varios años más pequeños que sus hijos.

"Por qué no vienen a ver una película acá, podemos ordenar comida y se quedan a dormir acá. No creo que las chicas lleguen con mucho ánimo de cuidar a sus hijos."

"Llego en cinco minutos."

Yuzuru llegó con cinco niños a su puerta y un bolso con ropa de cama y de dormir además de una bolsa de galletas y otros dulces.

"Vienes armado para la guerra"

"Tú no sabes…" dijo pasando por su lado. Javier se rio.

Al final, Javier lamentó no haber escuchado a Yuzuru. Los nueve niños, sí nueve en total, se unieron contra los dos adultos y (luego que Javier resguardara todo lo rompible) habían hecho una épica pelea de almohadas. Pidieron una obscena cantidad de pizza para todos y jugos. Tsubaki sacaba fotos mientras el resto se separó en grupos. Las cuatro niñas se hicieron amigas rápidamente, María siendo la mayor.

Al finalizar el día terminaron en una maratón de video juegos, niñas versus niños versus adultos.

"Lleva toda la semana dándome órdenes" dijo Yuzuru con una taza de té prácticamente echado en la mesa. Agotado era decir poco.

"No quiero saber cómo quedarán las casas cuando volvamos del campeonato en China" Yuzu arrugó la cara…

"Mis pobres niños" ambos rieron. "Saya está bien, salió de la casa de la familia de Taka y ahora tiene un departamento en el centro"

"Me alegra oír eso" dijo con una mano en su espalda "¿Los niños están bien?"

"Sí, no vieron mucho lo que pasó. Lo que debo decir que es un gran alivio" ambos suspiraron.

"El marido de Laura llega el veintisiete para pasar una navidad tardía y celebrar año nuevo. ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?"

"No quiero molestarlos."

"Vamos, Yuzu. Laura exige todos los años el regalo para sus hijos. Eres un integrante más de la familia"

"De acuerdo, le preguntaré a Saya si quiere venir"

.-.

Después de ir al campeonato, Yuzu y Javier aprovecharon de ir allá a hacer compras navideñas. Navidad para los japoneses no era muy importante, pero ya que los habían invitado había que celebrar como corresponde.

"¿Qué tienen pensado para el _RoI_?" Preguntó Laura.

"Yuzu tiene una idea muy loca" dijo Javier después de cenar. Yuzuru se mordió los labios "Quiere que nuestras presentaciones se formen de tal forma que al final cuente una historia, pero tal cosa no va a pasar a no ser que hagamos dos programas juntos"

"Es sólo una idea"

"Yuzu, cariño" dijo Laura "Expláyate" los niños iban traduciendo todo en sus idiomas nativos.

"La idea es un guerrero japonés y otro español. No están peleando en contra, están derrotados y se encuentran a mitad de camino "

"Guiados por unos _espíritus,_ que serían los niños"

"Se sanan entre los dos y luchan contra sus demonios"

"¿Y mueren?" Preguntó Saya.

"_¿Por qué todos tienen que morir para ti, Saya?"_ Dijo Yuzuru enojado a su hermana.

"Aún no lo sabemos" Dijo Javier riendo.

"¿Todavía no deciden?" Preguntó el marido de Laura.

"Oh, podríamos hacer ambos y presentar algo distinto en cada ciudad"

"No, no, no, no más entrenamiento extra"

"En realidad esa es una muy buena idea" Agregó Saya.

"Podrían decidir según qué tan bien les salió sus rutinas" Dijo Laura.

"Sí, eso sería emocionante" dijo Clarisse "El primer día de presentación será lo que marca la normalidad y todos esperan ese final, pero la segunda en vez de darle el mismo desenlace será una sorpresa"

"Podríamos aprender algunos ejercicios de parejas, algo nuevo" Dijo Yuzu entusiasmado.

"No, yo ya aprendí todo lo que necesitaba mientras competía"

"Javi aburrido" dijo uno de los niños logrando sacar risas.

"No, María, Javi cansado eso es todo" Por más que se negara los otros seguían conversando del tema música, pasos y ropa. Ya sabía que era en vano seguir negándose.

.-.

"No puedo creer que te hiciera caso" dijo sentado en el hielo, el sudor le corría por todo el cuerpo, su camiseta completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Yuzu llegó a su lado con una botella de agua.

"Estás fuera de forma" dijo cuando llegó a su lado.

"Por qué tú no estás tan mal como yo" Si bien Yuzu estaba sudando igual que él, no se le veía tan derrotado.

"Porque yo entreno"

"Yo también entreno" dijo indignado.

"No, Javi entrena a otras personas, pero no entrenas" tomó asiento a su lado "Cuando voy con los niños a entrenar, yo entreno también con ellos" dejó que Javier entendiera sus palabras "El patinaje siempre ha sido mi vida, no puedo estar en el hielo sin tener ganas de saltar o _patinar_. Así que, siempre que tengo oportunidad, practico mis rutinas antiguas." Hinco los hombros "No salto todo el día ni todos los días, así que mi tobillo no me molesta"

"Entonces…"

"Sí, estas fuera de forma."

"Wow…" suspiró cansado "¿Cuál es tu rutina de entrenamiento?" Yuzu sonrió.

Por una semana, Javier siguió el ritmo de entrenamiento que tenía Yuzu, quien con amabilidad había bajado su rendimiento para que Javi pudiera alcanzarlo. La tercera vez que se juntaron para poder practicar la rutina que estaban llevando a cabo, el español notó considerablemente el aumento de estima que tenía.

"No te ves bien" Dijo Javier a Yuzu quien estaba sentado tomando agua.

"Satoshi estuvo despierto de nuevo" Se pasó las manos por el rostro para sacarse el sudor que caía por su cabello "Es la tercera noche, ya no sé qué podemos hacer"

"Qué dice el médico"

"Que hay que medicarlo. Pero Satoshi no quiere tomar nada y ya no sé"

"Habían estado tan bien los últimos meses"

"Creo que fue mi culpa" tomó un poco más de agua. "Y si me dices que no, igual me sentiré culpable" Dijo con una sonrisa triste. Yuzuru se echaba la culpa, ya que, después de esas semanas complicada que tuvo, Satoshi había vuelto a pasar días completos sin dormir.

"Siempre tuvo ese problema o partió después del terremoto"

"Siempre tuvo ese problema." Suspiró "Los padres de Tsubaki y Satoshi fallecieron en un accidente y sus familias no quisieron hacerse cargo de ellos." Javier le puso una mano en la espalda. "Estuvieron horas, horas en el auto con sus padres ahí, antes que alguien los viera y ayudara. Cuando llegamos con Will a ver los niños, Tsubaki nos llamó la atención"

"¿Adoptaron en Japón?"

"¿Hm? No, ¿cómo crees?" rio triste "Fue acá en Canadá" Javier alzó las cejas "Satoshi ya tenía problemas para dormir y de actitud, así que los empleados no quisieron decirnos que Tsubaki tenía un hermano. Estaban dispuestos a separarlos" suspiró enojado. "Will jamás me quiso decir cómo descubrió que eran mellizos, y siendo él uno, sabía muy bien la importancia que se mantuvieron juntos." Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos "Cuando llegamos a casa, los cuatro, Tsubaki era demasiado tranquila y Satoshi un manojo de nervios. Con el tiempo se les fue pasando, pero empezaron las noches en vela… Satoshi solo dormía de día y siempre que estuviera alguno de los dos con él. Tsubaki comenzó a ser una niña más alegre."

"Y ¿Kaoru?"

"Oh, Kaoru" sonrió dulcemente "Will quería otro hijo"

"¿Sólo Will?"

"De acuerdo "dijo riendo ", yo también. Pero pensé que no era el momento, recién estábamos teniendo un poco de estabilidad con los mellizos. Pensé que con la llegada de Kaoru volveríamos a lo mismo…" cuando Yuzu lo miró a los ojos, Javier sostuvo la respiración, era una mirada tan llena de amor "Cuando estuvieron con él la primera vez, los hubieras vistos. Sus caras… ellos no fueron los únicos en llorar. Tsubaki se convirtió en una orgullosa hermana mayor y Satoshi era y es muy sobreprotector, aunque peleen todo el tiempo" rio "Las pesadillas bajaron y las noches en vela desaparecieron hasta… hasta que pasó lo que pasó" Javier le sobó la espalda, fingió no ver cuando Yuzuru se limpió un par de lágrimas. "Ah… tantos recuerdos" rio.

"La nacionalidad de los niños-"

"Oh, todos tienen doble nacionalidad. Los mellizos son canadienses, nacidos acá, pero al yo adoptarlos obtuvieron también la nacionalidad japonesa. Con Kaoru, yo soy el padre biológico, pero nació acá entonces es lo mismo"

"Oh…" se quedó unos segundos contemplando unos segundos la información que le había entregado el otro. "Bueno, una vez más" ofreció indicando el hielo.

"Con todo este descanso, podemos repetirlo dos veces más"

"Argh, no sé de donde sacas el ánimo. De verdad"

"Son cuatro años de diferencia. Vamos, _oldman" _dijo ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara.

La rutina era hermosa, si Javier tenía que decirlo él mismo. Era una mezcla perfecta entre ambos estilos, delicada e intensa en los momentos justos. Los saltos – sus mejores saltos – la complementaban a tal nivel que podría llegar a ser algo mágico si todo salía bien. La repitieron dos veces antes de dar por terminado el día.

Yuzuru dejó su bolso al lado de Javier, quien estaba acomodando el suyo en el auto, y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Cuando Javier se sentó a su lado se dio cuenta que el japonés estaba profundamente dormido. Negó con la cabeza, se aseguró que estuviera buen puesto el cinturón de seguridad, acomodó la cabeza del otro para que no se golpeara en el viaje y partió camino a casa, a su casa, donde estaban los niños.

Intentó despertar a Yuzuru tres veces antes de darse por vencido. Entró los bolsos a la casa, le pidió ayuda a María para que fuera a abrir la puerta de su habitación y que le cerrara el auto cuando él sacara a Yuzu.

"¿Estás bien? Por qué Yuzu no despierta" preguntó María mientras ´el levantaba a Yuzu.

"Satoshi ha estado despierto estos últimos días y al final le pasó la cuenta. Cierra la puerta, por favor"

"Ah, sí. Satoshi está durmiendo en la pieza de Raúl" Javi sonrió. Subió las escaleras con cierta dificultad. María corrió a acomodar las tapas de la cama. Cuando Javier dejó al japonés en la cama, éste inmediatamente se acomodó en la cama, los dos españoles no pudieron evitar sonreír.

"Necesito que vayas con Tsubaki a su casa y traigas las cosas para que se queden acá en la noche. No creo que Yuzu o Sato despierten esta noche" susurró.

"De acuerdo"

"En la mesa quedaron las llaves, la que le sigue de la del auto es la de la casa de Yuzu"

"Voy entonces"

Con Cuidado que no despertara, Javier comenzó a desvestirlo. Le sacó los zapatos, luego el jersey que tenía puesto, ¿se enojaría si le sacaba los pantalones? No es como si nunca hubieran compartido baño. Bueno si lo dejaba con jeans iba a dormir incómodo, ¿no? Con manos temblorosas le sacó los pantalones e inmediatamente lo cubrió con las cobijas.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" Se llevó una mano a su pecho donde su corazón latía a prisa. "Ahora a ver a Satoshi" y salió rápido de la habitación.

María y Tsubaki llegaron con dos bolsos. Kaoru estaba jugando con Raúl, practicando juntos.

"Estas son las cosas de Tou-san" dijo Tsubaki colocando el bolso encima de la mesa "Viene un pijama y ropa de cambio para mañana"

"Además trajimos algunas películas y comida"

"Muchas gracias, chicas. ¿Dejaron todo cerrado?" ambas asintieron.

Subió y dejó el pijama en la mesita de noche y el resto del bolso. Se dio una ducha en el baño de los niños y bajó a preparar todo para el otro día.

Llevaba un buen rato durmiendo en el sofá cuando sintió un golpe en su hombro.

"Javi…" susurraron a su oído y él se sentó de golpe.

"¿Yuzu?" preguntó asustado, el japonés se estaba riendo bajito. "¿Qué, que-?"

"Ven a dormir conmigo arriba, he dormido en este sofá y puedo decirte que no es cómodo" se levantó y le estiró una mano.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó medio dormido. Yuzu puso los ojos en blanco, le tomó la mano y le tironeó escalera arriba.

"Vamos, Javi" ¿Estaba soñando aún? Yuzu estaba con el pijama que le habían traído Tsubaki y María. Yuzuru lo arrastró hasta el lado de la cama, luego se dio la vuelta a la cama y se acostó por el otro lado. Javier todavía no entendía que estaba pasando. Yuzu bufó y tiró de Javier hasta que este quedó sentado. "Arriba las piernas" dijo y el obedeció. Lo empujó hasta que quedó recostado y lo arropó. Luego se dio media y vuelta y se acomodó en su lado.

"¿Yuzu?" Preguntó, pero el otro ya parecía que había vuelto a quedarse dormido.

De acuerdo, él podía hacer esto. Podía compartir la cama, no había problema. Le dio la espalda al japonés y se acomodó en su almohada. Sintió que se movían detrás de él, pero cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido al sentir que Yuzu se acercaba a él.

Despertó cuando el sol le tocó la cara (se le había olvidado cerrar las cortinas) e intentó tapar su cara con su mano, pero alguien tenía atrapado su brazo. Miró a su lado y Yuzu lo estaba abrazando con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro. Su flequillo estaba cubriendo sus ojos, por lo que aún no sentía el sol, en algún momento se había sacado la camiseta y su piel brillaba con la luz que entraba de la ventana. Javier sonrió y se acomodó para abrazarlo.

Definitivamente podría despertar así todos los días. Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

Espera ¿Qué? Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta como estaban los dos. Oh… _ohhhh… _todo su ser se tensó en ese preciso instante.

"¿Javi?" preguntó Yuzu entre abriendo los ojos.

"No pasa nada, vuelve a dormir" Le besó el cabello y se sentó en la cama mientras el otro se acomodaba.

Necesitaba salir, necesitaba salir de la habitación para poder pensar con claridad. En el baño se lavó la cara con agua fría para poder despertar de una buena vez.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, Pensaba una y otra vez. ¿Cómo, _cuándo_? Se preguntaba, el por qué estaba súper claro. Salió del baño y sigilosamente bajó a la cocina. Bien, los niños aún estaban durmiendo. Sacó su celular y esperó que contestaran desde el otro lado.

"¿Bueno?"

"Laura" la desolación se notaba en su voz.

"Javi, ¿pasó algo? ¿Los niños están bien?" preguntó preocupada.

"Laura, Laura" dijo él desesperado, pasando una mano por su cabello "Laura, creo que me gusta Yuzu" todo lo que recibió fue una gran carcajada desde el otro lado. "¡Qué esto es serio, Laura!"

"Pero, Javi" dijo ella aun riéndose "¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?"

"No." dijo el menor "No, Laura, te estoy mintiendo"

"¿Oh?" dijo ella prestando completa atención.

"Laura, creo que estoy completamente enamorado de él" esta vez la risa fue menos histérica y más cariñosa.

"Javi…"

"Laura, ¿qué voy hacer?"

"¡Decírselo, Javi!"

"No…"

"¿No? Pero-"

"No, Laura, no puedo. ¿Qué tal si el no siente lo mismo?" puso su mano sobre sus ojos.

"¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? Javier" Sonó enojada "¡Ese chico está enamorado de ti desde los 19 años!"

"Sí, pero, Laura. ¡Se casó, tiene hijos! Ya-ya me olvidó, puede que ahora sea-"

"Javier, un amor así jamás se olvida, se supera por supuesto, si no tienes la suerte de quedarte con él. Pero, jamás, _jamás_ se olvida"

"Laura…" se pasó una mano por el rostro.

"Mira, Javi, puedes quedarte callado hasta que Yuzu encuentre a alguien más o puedes decirle" se quedaron en silencio un tiempo "O, puedes ir probando"

"¿Probando?"

"Sí, Javi. Sé que te cuesta mantener las manos lejos de él"

"¡Oye!"

"Entonces, no te retengas. Déjalas correr libre por su—"

"¡Laura!" su hermana se rio.

"Si te deja hacer lo que quieras es porque definitivamente siente algo por ti. Pero haznos caso, Javi, díselo"

"Que hay de los papás…" suspiró.

"No te hagas problemas por ellos. Están a la espera que le confirmes lo que todos sabemos"

"Ay… Laura…"

"Mira, Javi, acostúmbrate a la idea, relájate y déjate ser. Cuando estés listo, ojalá que no pasen otros diez años, le dices"

"Me siento tan estúpido…"

"Lo eres, cariño. Qué quieres que te diga. Uno de tus encantos"

"Qué hay de los niños ell-" escuchó otra las risas histéricas de Laura.

"Créeme que ellos estarán más que feliz" Javier suspiró. Quería creerle tanto. Le colgó el móvil y se quedó pensativo.

Estaba haciendo desayuno pensando profundamente en lo que había hablado con su hermana, cuando María bajó, restregándose la cara.

.-.

Desde el momento que había hablado con Laura, Javier había sido mucho más cariñosos con el japonés. La relación con los niños permanecía intacta por obvias razones, pero Javi ahora aprovechaba cada momento para poder tocar al otro. A tal nivel que hasta Allen se había quedado más de una vez mirándolos con una sonrisa acusadora.

"¿Siguen insistiendo con lo de a entrevista?"

"Argh…" dijo Yuzu echándose para atrás en el asiento. Ambos estaban en su media hora de descanso.

"¿Por qué no las das?"

"No confió en los periodistas"

"Sabes que te molestaran hasta que digas que sí. Por qué no pones exigencias"

"Pueden entrevistar a tantas otras personas, atletas también. Pero no, me tienen que molestar a mi"

"Pero tú eres el atleta que más ha logrado en su carrera." Yuzu bufó "De verdad, eres toda una leyenda Yuzuru, por supuesto que quieren entrevistarte"

"La última vez—"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Distorsionaron todo lo que dijiste, pero puedes hacer un contrato antes de hacer la entrevista, pon condiciones, por ejemplo: que no publiquen nada hasta que tú puedas leer la entrevista completa. Brian me lo recomendó después de lo que pasó en Sochi." Tomó un sorbo de su café. "Yo creo que, si es un reportaje bien hecho, puede ayudar a cientos de personas que están en problemas. Piensa en todos esos niños que quieren patinar pero que no lo harán por miedo a que los discriminen y los tachen de gay, como si ser gay fuera algo malo."

"Te diría que lo pensaría, si fuera cualquier otro país. Pero no ellos" Javi sonrió.

"Cualquier otro país, ¿eh?"

"Javi. No." Javier sonrió

"Javier. Sí" dijo él riendo e ideando un plan.

.-.

Para el siguiente entrenamiento para _RoI_, habían fijado una fecha post europeos y nacionales. Ambos estaban agotadísimos, pero felices. Nuevamente Allen y Kenji habían peleado los primeros lugares con pocos puntos de diferencia entre ellos en sus respectivas competencias. Jinmi había quedado tercer lugar para sorpresa de todos, con una gran diferencia con el cuarto lugar. Danielle había quedado tercer lugar, y Alejandro estaba quinto lugar un gran avance desde el 20 que se encontraba la competencia pasada.

Esta vez, Javi había invitado a dormir a Yuzuru a su casa con los niños. Los pequeños estaban a un costado de la pista tomando atención. Raúl y Kaoru habían sido involucrados en su presentación y ahora sí que Javier podía decir que estaba completa. Ambos niños realmente prometían para más adelante.

María, Satoshi y Tsubaki con su cámara, aplaudían cuando terminaron de hacer su rutina por segunda vez.

"Parece que vamos a tener que cambiar el auto" dijo María sentada en el asiento trasero con Kaoru dormido encima de ella.

"Sí, papá, ya no cabemos todos acá"

"Veremos que hacemos si nos va bien con RoI" miró de reojo a Yuzuru a ver si reaccionaba, pero él estaba viendo su celular, quizás podría ser su imaginación, pero parecía que estaba sonriendo.

"Uno con más asientos." dijo Satoshi con Tsubaki encima de él "Estás pesadita."

"_Silencio, estúpido"_

"¡Ah! Sin pelear" dijo Yuzuru mirando por el retrovisor.

María y Javier compartieron una mirada cómplice, así que sí estaba escuchando.

Después de un entrenamiento, María había bajado con una carpeta llena y la había tirado sobre la mesa alertando a Javier quien estaba revisando unos papeles del show que se acercaba cada vez más.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Evidencia" dijo ella. Javier la abrió y se sonrojó al ver puras fotos de él y Yuzu a lo largo de los años. "Internet y yo estamos de acuerdo de que ya es hora de que le digas lo que sientes"

"Son buenas fotos…"

"¡Papá, estás perdiendo el punto!"

"Sé perfectamente el punto" Sonrió con cada foto que sacaba. "Ésta es muy bella" dijo sacando una foto de ellos cuando jóvenes.

"Papá… entonces, ¿qué estás esperando?" Javier hincó los hombros.

"Nada en especial, sólo no me atrevo aún." Su hija se sentó dramáticamente a su lado. "Puedes hacerme un favor, cariño."

"Depende…" Javi rio.

"Necesito saber cómo reaccionarían a la noticia en Japón"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"María, ¿por qué crees que Yuzuru vino a Canadá?"

"¿Porque se lo pediste?" Javier rio.

"Sí puede ser. Pero la principal razón fue porque en Japón no lo dejaban ser quien era." María lo miró sin entender. "¿Has leído las noticias del tiempo en que falleció Will?" la menor arrugó la cara.

"Trato de evitarlo." Javier asintió.

"No fueron muy… amables cuando se enteraron de Yuzu y Will. Pero, fueron descriteriadamente crueles cuando fue el terremoto. La federación le cerró todas las puertas a Yuzu durante ese tiempo, le hizo las cosas complicadas, Kenji incluso me contó que varias veces Yuzuru lo entrenaba por amor al patinaje y nada más"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Que por casi seis meses no le pagaron el sueldo, y cuando dijeron que se lo pagarían fue el terremoto y después sólo no lo hicieron" María inhaló sorprendida y muy, muy enojada. "Durante meses, ya casi un año, han intentado hacerle una entrevista en Japón con respecto a él, a su vida de deportista y su vida en familia. ¿Crees que él vaya a aceptar?"

"Por supuesto que no"

"Ajá. Porque si sale a relucir otra vez es probable que pase todo de nuevo. Que le quiten todo el apoyo que ha logrado. Hace solo unos meses que la federación le paga lo que realmente le corresponde" de verdad que María estaba odiando la federación japonesa. "Si sale en las noticias que Yuzuru tiene una nueva pareja, ya sea yo o cualquier otra persona…"

"Puede que vuelvan a decir todas esas cosas de él"

"No sólo de él, también de sus hijos…"

"¿Entonces quieres que vea cómo reaccionarían…?"

"Apoyo social. Yuzu jamás ha sido de los que se dejan llevar por las cosas que dicen en las redes y en prensa, pero cuando tocan a sus hijos… puedo entenderlo completamente" sonrió mirando a María, recordando los aterradores meses de su divorcio. "Muchos de los periódicos y revistas se abstendrán de sacar ese tipo de reportajes si se tiene suficiente apoyo social"

"Y ¿qué pasaría con la federación?"

"¿Qué con ella?"

"¿No le recortarán el sueldo… o peor?" Javier hincó los hombros.

"No, si se hace público." Miró fijamente a María quien comenzó a sonreír.

"Entiendo, entiendo…" se quedaron mirando las fotografías, Javier recordando buenos momentos. "Sabes que tendré que leer muchos comentarios con respecto a tu físico, ¿verdad? Como, qué tan sexy brazos tienes, o de lo mucho que les gustaría" hizo un gesto con las manos "a Yuzu." Puso cara de asco, Javier se rio "Eres. No" sonrió ampliamente ", son mis padres, lo único bonito que te encuentro son los ojos, porque yo tengo los mismos tuyos."

"Y mi asqueroso gusto por la comida" Ambos rieron. "¿Puedo quedármelas?" Dijo tomando la carpeta.

"Sí, por supuesto, al final hay algunas de las que ha tomado Tsubaki" Javier inmediatamente las buscó y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver las fotos de la japonesa. Eran hermosas, realmente captaban las emociones del momento, y en las fotos de ambos sí que había emociones dando vuelta. Esa carpeta se había vuelto un álbum de fotos escondido en lo más profundo de la cómoda de Javier.

Después de cenar y jugar un rato con los niños, todos se fueron a dormir. Satoshi y Kaoru compartían cama mientras que Tsubaki y Raúl dormían en unos futones que Javier había comprado meses atrás.

¿Ellos? Ellos dormían juntos, compartían la poco cómoda cama de Javier (palabras de Yuzuru). Cada uno partía en su orilla de la cama para despertar abrazados. Javier siempre intentaba levantarse en cuanto despertaba, pero las últimas veces había sido cada vez más difícil despegarse del menor. Así que despertaba, lo acercaba más a él y disfrutaba cada segundo que estaba juntos, luego antes de levantarse le daba un beso en su cabello. Sólo una vez había amanecido solo y fue cuando Satoshi había despertado a media noche y había bajado a acompañarle (Yuzu tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de Satoshi y solía despertar solo unas horas después que el menor), esa vez cuando bajó, se encontró con el japonés haciendo comida, al verlo llegar se sonrojó completamente, pero le sonrió de todas formas.

"Javi" lo saludó. Javier le desordenó el pelo al menor y pasó ligeramente su mano por la espalda del patinador. Satoshi abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Javier le guiñó el ojo, ambos sonrieron mientras Yuzuru se sonrojaba aún más.

"Oh" dijo Yuzuru, llamando la atención del español sacándolo de sus recuerdos. "Creí que la había perdido" Dijo sacando una remera de la cómoda del español.

"Sí, se te quedó la otra vez y se me olvidó devolvértela" Ni el mismo Javier se creía su mentira.

Yuzuru fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa, mientras él se cambiaba ahí mismo, dejó su ropa sucia en la cesta que tenía y acostó en la cama.

A mitad de noche, Javier despertó al escuchar a alguien quejarse a su lado. Yuzu estaba teniendo una pesadilla, lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

"Yuzu, Yuzu, shhh, tranquilo." Le dijo. Con cuidado lo acomodó lo mejor posible para poder tranquilizarlo "Todo está bien, todo está bien" susurraba a su oído. Pronto el menor dejó de quejarse y las lágrimas dejaron de caer. Pero Javier no lo soltó, siguió acariciándole el cabello y susurrando que estaba todo bien, hasta que él mismo cayó dormido.

.-.

Para finales de temporada de hockey, así como había dicho Yuzuru, Javier estaba siendo bombardeado con invitaciones a hablar con entrenadores con distintos equipos de hockey, esperando que aceptara a alguno. La española, como le decían a María de cariño, había ganado la atención del mundo de hockey femenino y el corazón de todos en su equipo. Hubo muchas lágrimas en el último partido.

"¿Cuál vas a elegir?" ofreciéndole una hoja con todas las ofertas.

"¿Hay alguna oferta de _los Mapple_?" Javier alzó las cejas.

"Sí creo, pero hay algunas buenas ofertas que—"

"Entonces ése" dijo rechazando la hoja.

"María, hay algunas ofertas que te ofrecen hasta universidad gratis"

"No, papá. Ese, _los mapples_" Dijo segura.

"Es casi una hora de viaje desde casa hasta su lugar de entrenamiento. María ¿estás segura?"

"Sip"

"¿No te vas a arrepentir después?"

"Nop"

"De acuerdo"

Cuando le contaron a Yuzuru, abrazó a María por casi cinco minutos seguidos.

"Sé por qué lo haces y te lo agradezco mucho, María, pero hay ofertas muy buenas"

"No" dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos "Es una forma de homenajearlo, sin él tu no estarías acá, no me hubieras enseñado todo lo que me enseñaste, que es casi todo" ambos rieron. "Le estoy dando las gracias. Además, un buen jugador se destacará no importando donde juegue, ¿verdad?"

"María" dijo Yuzuru abrazándola con fuerza otra vez.

Por su parte Raúl, después de terminar primero en su categoría a nivel nacional (competencia que casi todos los del Cricket vio en transmisión gracias a tía Clarisse, ya que sus padres se encontraban en la otra punta del mundo) tenía ofertas de diversos entrenadores.

"¿Has considerado alguno?" Raúl se hincó de hombros.

"Ninguno va a ser tan bueno como los que tengo ahora" respondió el español más chico. Javier frunció el ceño "Tu y Yuzu, papá" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Ah, ¿ahora soy _cool_?"

"Siempre lo has sido"

Por su lado Tsubaki había ganado un concurso de fotografía, después de enviar una foto de María en pleno partido, con los ojos ardiendo en furia luego que una rival lesionara a una de sus compañeras, estaba a punto de hacer el punto decisivo del partido.

Kaoru había participado en sus dos primeras competencias rompiendo todo record.

"Mira, se parece a alguien" Yuzuru le golpeó el brazo.

Y Satoshi, Satoshi llevaba dos meses de corrido sin despertar en las noches.

.-.

En Canadá casi nunca temblaba, mucho menos en Toronto. En lo que llevaba viviendo Javier, solo había sentido dos, con más de diez años de diferencia.

Había partido como una mañana de miércoles normal. Le tocaba llegar más tarde, ya que sus alumnos estaban en entrenamiento fuera del hielo. Yuzuru llevaba desde temprano sacándole el jugo a Kenji y Danielle, quienes habían llegado atrasados a un entrenamiento por estar _tonteando_ juntos. Por supuesto, Yuzuru los tenía castigados no separándolos, si no haciéndolos trabajar hasta su punto máximo sin dañarlos, juntos.

"¿No crees que los estás torturando?"

"Cualquier pareja debe pasar por momentos de estrés. Este es un buen ejercicio"

Javier sonrió antes de ir a cambiarse ropa.

Era un día normal, se repitió Javier. Jinmi estaba calentando alrededor de la pista y Allen seguía cayéndose en su combinación de saltos, de verdad él ya no sabía que decirle, le iba tener que pedir ayuda a Yuzu para ver qué podían hacer.

"Bueno, descansa un rato. Lo que menos queremos es que te lesiones" Allen enojado salió de la pista.

Se dirigió a Alejandro quien venía llegando, su entrenamiento era en la tarde.

"De nuevo" Se escuchó decir a Yuzuru desde el otro extremo. Alejandro puso una cara de miedo.

"_Está enojado?"_

"_Sí, pero no contigo"_

"_Pobres…"_ ambos sonrieron. _"Puedo hacerte algunas consultas, ¿Javi?"_

"_Por supuesto, para eso estamos."_ Ambos salieron de la pista. Alejandro había empezado a tener ciertos problemas con respecto a su estadía y sus problemas de ansiedad.

Yuzuru estaba saliendo del hielo, con sus patines en su mano y su bolso en otra. Javier estaba con Jinmi y Jano (un nombre mucho más fácil para pronunciar, según los japoneses) en el hielo, practicando.

Empezó suave, lo suficientemente suave para pensar que era él el que se estaba mareando, nada raro considerando que se había saltado el almuerzo supervisando el castigo de Danielle y Kenji. Pero luego, luego comenzó a moverse más fuerte. Se afirmó en la pared más cercana, escuchó gritos y el edificio empezó a crujir. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que se moviera, que estos edificios no estaban hechos para soportar estos movimientos. Oh, pero él, él no podía moverse. No podía ni si quiera sacar sus manos de la pared. Su corazón latía como loco y su visión estaba borrosa, un horrible pitido crecía y crecía en sus oídos. En algún momento el temblor se detuvo, pero él aun escuchaba los gritos de ayuda del resto, aun sentía que el suelo tiritaba bajo sus pies, el ruido ensordecedor de las casas derrumbarse a su alrededor. Sus pulmones se apretaron cuando creyó sentir el gusto a polvo y cemento en su boca. Intentó respirar, pero no había caso. Una parte de él le decía que estaba todo bien, que había sido un pequeño temblor, pero la otra parte, esa parte que aún vivía en el terremoto de hace años, esa parte que a veces le hacía despertar sudando frío, _esa parte, _estaba total y completamente petrificada, y gritaba y lloraba y lo envolvía fuerte sin dejarlo hacer nada.

"…uzu, Yuzu" escuchó. Sintió algo tibio posarse en sus hombros. Javier vio como los ojos de ojos se posaron sobre él, pero no lo estaba mirando, esos ojos estaban mirando años atrás, en otro lugar. "Yuzu, soy Javi, está bien, están todo bien. Ya pasó." Le decía una y otra vez. A sus espaldas, Kenji le decía lo mismo, pero en japonés, asumiendo que su entrenador no tenía la cabeza para entender lo que el otro le estaba diciendo. El patinador japonés había sido el primero en salir en búsqueda de su entrenador incluso antes que el temblor terminara, incluso antes que Javier entendiera qué es lo que estaba pasando.

"J-Javi…" poco a poco lo fue reconociendo a la vez que sus ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas "Javi… no puedo-"

"Te voy a poner tu inhalador, no te asustes." Después de unos segundos, Yuzu pudo respirar más tranquilo. Javi con cuidado, tomó una de sus manos e intentó despegarla de la pared. Yuzuru estaba completamente helado. Cuando logró envolver sus manos entre las de él, se ferró a él como si su vida dependiera de eso, quizás en su mente conmocionada lo hacía. "Shh, está bien, está bien. Ya pasó, está bien, estoy aquí, ¿ves? No pasa nada, está bien, te lo prometo." le decía sobándole la espalda.

"No digas eso" Yuzuru había escondido su rostro en el pecho del español mientras dejaba las lágrimas caer, Javier cerró los ojos dándose cuenta de su error. Danielle abrigó al japonés que estaba temblando. El español le sonrió agradecido.

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie?" preguntó Javier, unos minutos después cuando su respiración se calmase y su agarre se soltase un poco. Yuzu negó. "Está bien, ¿puedes sentarte?" en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaba de cuclillas abrazado a Javi. Despacio, estiró ambas piernas para quedar sentado, aun abrazado al español.

A sus espaldas estaban Kenji, Danielle, Allen y Jinmi y otros patinadores que estaban mirando, mas no duraban mucho ya que sus alumnos los echaban rápidamente. De la nada Yuzuru se tensó de nuevo.

"Tengo que ir con los niños" dijo en japonés e intento levantarse, Kenji tradujo rápido. Antes que si quiera pudiera apoyarse en sus piernas, estas cedieron a su peso.

"Tranquilo, Yuzu" dijo Javier, sosteniéndolo. "Tranquilo, Allen está llamando al colegio para saber cómo están" dio una mirada significativa a Allen quien inmediatamente buscó el celular del japonés y se puso a llamar.

"No, _necesito _estar con los niños, ellos…" apretó las manos.

"De acuerdo, Yuzu, iremos y los llevaremos a casa, a los tres"

"A los cinco" Javier sonrió.

"Por supuesto, a los cinco" le besó el cabello "¿Crees que ahora puedas levantarte?" Yuzu asintió. Despacio los dos se levantaron, Javier aguantando casi todo el peso del menor. "¿Estás mejor?" Yuzu asintió. "¿Puedes quedarte aquí con Kenji mientras yo voy a buscar las cosas para irnos?" Yuzu dudó un segundo y levantó la mirada sorprendiendo a los tres que estaban ahí, su mirada estaba vacía. Kenji le dijo algo en su idioma (déjame a mi cuidarte ahora) y Yuzu sonrió, lentamente estiró una mano hacia el menor quien la tomó y abrazó.

Allen llamó la atención de Javi.

"Satoshi, Raúl y Tsubaki están en la dirección, al parecer Raúl golpeó a otro niño e iban a ir a buscar a Kaoru." Javi alzó las cejas "María está bien, pero les dije que ustedes la iban a pasar a buscar."

"Muchas gracias, Allen" Dijo Javier, tomando el teléfono y lo echó en el bolso.

"No hay de qué. Anda a cambiarte, nosotros llevaremos a Yuzu hasta la puerta"

A Javier no se lo tenían que decir dos veces.

Javier lo único que hizo fue sacarse los patines lo más rápido posible y colocarse una chaqueta.

"¿Quieres que los acompañe?" Preguntó Kenji, Yuzu negó con la cabeza. Cerraron la puerta del auto y se dirigieron al colegio de los niños.

Javier intentó conversar de cualquier otra cosa mientras iban en camino, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Yuzuru iba mirando por la ventana, viendo cualquier otra cosa menos las calles que estaban frente a él. Javi le tomó la mano y se la apretó afectuosamente y no se la soltó hasta que llegaron a la dirección.

"¡Tou-san!" grito Tsubaki y para Yuzu había vuelto a ser la misma niña de hace años atrás. Yuzu se soltó de Javier y abrazó a sus hijos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Dijo cuando vio al otro niño con la mejilla inflamada y lágrimas en los ojos.

"Su hijo golpeó a un niño." Respondió la directora.

"Y eso ¿por qué, Raúl?"

"Porque el muy _idiota_ aquí presente se estaba riendo de Satoshi por que se había puesto a llorar por el temblor" dijo enojado el niño.

"Eso no te da derecho a golpear a mi hijo" Javier tuvo que sostener a Raúl del hombro.

"Bueno, su hijo jamás debió reírse de otro niño que está asustado" Dijo Javier, serio. "Tú no sabes lo que la otra persona está pasando" le dijo al niño. Tanto la directora como la otra mujer se miraron extrañados por la seriedad de su voz y de su rostro. Si las miradas mataran…

"Satoshi, Tsubaki y Kaoru perdieron a su papá en el terremoto de Japón" masculló el menor, sorprendiendo a los otro tres. "Ellos estaban ahí cuando pasó todo" Bien, eso Javier no lo sabía. La directora carraspeó, quitando la vista de Yuzuru abrazando a sus hijos.

"Sólo por hoy, Raúl se irá con un aviso" Javier asintió.

"De acuerdo, vamos, Raúl" salieron sin despedirse de nadie. "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti" le dijo antes de subirse al auto, el menor sonrió.

"Nadie se mete con mis hermanos" dijo serio. Javier rio.

"¿Todos bien?" preguntó Javi antes de encender el motor, los cuatro niños asintieron. Yuzuru estaba mirando por la ventana. Fue Yuzu quien buscó su mano esta vez, Javi gustoso se la dio.

María estaba esperándolos en la puerta de su colegio. Abrazó con fuerza a Yuzu a través de la ventana, y al subirse acurrucó inmediatamente a los otros japoneses.

Kenji llamó dos veces en la tarde para saber cómo seguía Yuzu, Javier agradeció su preocupación ("Es lo mínimo, la verdad" dijo él. "El me cuidó en Japón, recibió todos los golpes y limpió el camino para que pudiéramos salir. Estoy vivo gracias a él. Créeme que es lo mínimo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa… no dudes en llamar") Allen había llamado una vez, diciendo que no era necesario que fueran al otro día. Jinmi, Danielle y Jano habían llamado preguntando como se encontraban. Brian y Tracy habían ido a visitarlos (Estaban en la casa de Yuzu). Más a la noche recibió una llamada de Laura preguntando cómo estaban, recién se habían enterado y la familia estaba preocupada. Clarisse y Saya habían llamado también.

Javier sonrió, tenían una gran familia.

.-.

Javier estaba trabajando en su computador, arreglando algunos documentos con respecto al _RoI_, cuando recibió un mensaje de su hija mayor.

"Mira esto" le decía.

Pinchó el enlace y lo primero que se cargó era una foto de Yuzu con su ropa de entrenamiento en la pista del Cricket. Sólo sus ojos eran diferentes a los cientos de fotos de el de antaño.

Más bajo estaba el transcrito de la entrevista que le había logrado sacar Hielo Español. Una exclusiva, un golpe periodístico.

Partían hablando sobre vida en el deporte, sus triunfos pasados, su vida en el Cricket. La importancia de su familia en todo su proceso competitivo. A medida que Yuzuru hablaba se sentía mucho más cómodo. Hablaron de su retiro, de cómo había tomado la decisión, la tristeza de dejar Canadá después de diez años viviendo ahí. Luego, hablaban de su vida después del retiro.

Con delicadeza habían empezado a tocar el tema de Will y de su familia. A Javier se le quebró el corazón al leer que a Yuzu se le habían caído un par de lágrimas mientras hablaba del momento de defunción del canadiense y sonrió cuando al hablar de sus hijos se notaba a simplemente lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos (Eso no había de dudarlo, era sólo cosa de verlo junto a ellos).

"_Nos llegaron rumores que la federación japonesa de patinaje artístico no te ha estado tratando como corresponde, qué puedes decir eso._

_No puedo hablar sobre ellos._

_Nos dicen que podría ser por tu condición sexual, que trataron de ocultarte después del terremoto y que te han estado pagando menos de lo que pagan a otros entrenadores que no son de élite._

_No puedo hablar sobre ellos"_

Después seguían hablando sobre su vuelta a Canadá (_Javi siempre ha sido el culpable de mis viajes a Canadá_), sus entrenamientos, sus logros con Kenji y los demás, su participación en el desarrollo de Allen.

"_Cuáles son tus planes para el tiempo próximo._

_Seguir entrenando a los chicos, los juegos olímpicos se aproximan así que ahí hay una meta._

_Y algo más inmediato_

_Oh, estaré presentándome en algún show de este año"_

"Lee esto" fue el siguiente mensaje de María. Cuando se cargó eran cientos, si no miles, de comentarios en variados idiomas con respecto a la entrevista, unos muy alegres, otros enfurecidos con la federación (muy bien, pensó Javi) y otros indignados por el trato que había recibido en la etapa más difícil de su vida.

"¿Has censurado algo?" Le escribió de vuelta.

"Con Tsubaki y Satoshi estamos trabajando lo más rápido para traducir todo" le había respondido.

"Muchas gracias, María" Su hija le respondió con un emoticón. Sonrió al ver todo el apoyo que su Yuzu estaba recibiendo, por supuesto había uno que otro comentario desafortunado, pero eran los menos.

.-.

"Entonces, ¿nos vamos nosotros primeros?"

"¿Solos?" preguntaron sus hijos. Ya había llegado esa época donde tenían que ir donde Marina a pasar el verano.

"Sólo será este viaje, Tía Laura estará esperándolos en el aeropuerto." Ambos niños se miraron asustados.

"De acuerdo" había dicho María poco convencida

"Lo siento chicos, pero no alcanzo para ir, volver y después ir de nuevo"

"Y por qué no nos vamos más tarde, estoy segura que mamá podría entender" Javier suspiró, a María de verdad le cargaba viajar en avión.

"Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que decirle algo a su madre y debo tenerla con el mejor humor del mundo" los dos asintieron, sabiendo muy bien qué era ese algo.

"Pero nos devolveremos contigo, ¿cierto?" preguntó el menor

"Sí, yo iré a buscarlos a la vuelta"

"¿Yuzu estará con nosotros?"

"Si todo sale bien." los dos niños inhalaron sorprendido.

"¿Acaso planeas decirle algo este verano?" preguntó el menor, María ya sospechaba cuál era el plan de su padre.

"Ya veremos, ya veremos." Raúl gritó de alegría antes de abrazarlo.

Al día siguiente se subieron temerosos al avión, era el primer viaje que harían sin él. Él, personalmente, había quedado con el corazón en la mano al verlos partir.

Tenía que arreglar unas cosas en el Cricket antes de poder irse. Recibió un mensaje de Yuzuru.

"¿Se fueron?"

"Sí" respondió él.

"¿Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?" Javier rio, miró por la ventana en donde había visto por última vez al avión que se había llevado a sus hijos y se encaminó hasta el estacionamiento.

.-.

Los boletos para _RoI_ se habían vendido en menos de media hora, todos los boletos, de los tres shows que tenían planeado. Tuvieron que agregar dos más, que también se acabaron en los primeros minutos.

Cuando Javi había publicado en su red social que volvía con un nuevo espectáculo las personas lo bombardearon con preguntar. Tuvo que mandar videos a diferentes canales nacionales promocionando y contestando preguntas. Semana a semana iba soltando los nombres de los invitados al show, algunos llamaron más la atención que otros. Nombres como Evgenia, Misha y los hermanos Shibutani habían causado una gran conmoción. El primer nombre que liberó fue el de Allen, llamando poderosamente la atención (era tan obvio que todos lo estaban esperando) Kenji, el siguiente. El último nombre había hecho que su red colapsara y su teléfono no dejara de sonar con periodistas de todos lados ("No, Yuzuru no dará entrevistas" "No, Yuzuru no quiere hablar, muchas gracias"). Habían sido tan insistentes que un periodista se había atrevido a llegar hasta el Cricket para poder tener algunas palabras del japonés. Yuzuru fue lo más amable que pudo al decirle que se fuera por donde vino, porque él no iba a hablar. Todo el Cricket puso el grito en el cielo, cuando el mismo periodista había empezado a acosar a los hijos del japonés para poder obtener alguna noticia. Cuando Kaoru entró corriendo a refugiarse en las piernas de su padre, Yuzuru tuvo suficiente. Ese día nunca se olvidaría en la historia del club, nadie había visto tan enojado al japonés. Más que enfurecido, estaba colérico.

Después de la puteada de su vida, el pobre periodista tuvo que acompañar a los policías que esperaban por él una vez que Yuzuru terminara de decirle lo que pensaba de su forma de hacer periodismo. (Kenji amablemente había traducido gran parte de lo que dijo, sorprendiendo a todo aquel que quería escucharlo)

Javier pensaba que se veía de verdad apuesto cuando estaba enfadado.

Al final del día había utilizado todos sus encantos para poder tranquilizar al japonés.

Irrisoriamente, la única entrevista que dio Yuzuru fue al periódico del colegio de los niños, donde Tsubaki aportaba con fotografías. Para sorpresas de todos, había sido una muy buena entrevista. (Javier la tenía guardada en el álbum de diarios y entrevistas que estaba haciendo desde que María había logrado salir en el diario local, luego Raúl y después Tsubaki)

.-.

"Wow" Exclamó Kaoru cuando bajó del avión y fue recibido por el hermoso aeropuerto internacional de Madrid. Javier rio.

"Oh, es muy distinto al de Canadá y Japón." Exclamó asombrado Satoshi.

"Cada aeropuerto tiene su toque único y especial. Javi, ¿recuerdas el de Helsinki?"

"¿Te refieres a _Hellsinki_?" Los dos rieron.

Fueron en busca de sus maletas y luego a pasar por aduanas donde hicieron una larga fila, cuando el guardia revisó sus papeles Javier se sorprendió de escuchar a Yuzu hablar con un acento perfecto el inglés.

"¿Qué?"

"No sabía que podías hacer eso" Yuzuru rodó los ojos.

"Es más fácil así" Habló con su acento adorable.

"Es tan extraño, suena tan poco tú."

A las afuera los estaba esperando Laura con los dos niños.

"¡Yuzu!" gritaron los dos al verlos, Yuzuru les sonrió dulcemente. Los otros tres niños corrieron en su encuentro, logrando llamar la mirada de los presentes quienes sonrieron al ver como se abrazaban.

"Laura" Saludó Javier a su hermana con un abrazo apretado antes de saludar a sus hijos.

"Hola, Yuzu, cómo está mi hermano adoptivo" Dijo antes de saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo.

Pronto fueron al auto donde los esperaba el marido de Laura.

"No creo que quepamos todos" Dijo Kaoru.

"No hay problema, sólo hay que amontonarse"

En el asiento de adelante iba Laura con Kaoru, atrás iban Javier con Raúl en sus piernas, Yuzu con Satoshi y María con Tsubaki. Laura miró significativamente a su hermano por el espejo lateral, quien sólo rodó los ojos cuando la otra hizo notar lo juntos que estaban.

"Papá, ¿se quedarán con los abuelos?" preguntó María.

"No, tenemos agendados habitaciones de hotel."

"Oh, es una lástima, así hubiésemos podido ir a visitarlos"

Se detuvieron en el hotel que Javier había reservado las habitaciones para los participantes de _RoI_, sacaron su equipaje. En el hotel los estaba esperando Jorge.

"Hola, Javi" le dijo abrazándolo. "Yuzu, ha pasado mucho tiempo" Yuzuru se inclinó para saludar. "Y… ¿Éstos son tus niños?" Yuzuru presentó a cada uno de ellos. "No sabes lo mucho que hemos escuchado de ustedes este último tiempo" dijo sonriendo de soslayo.

"_Silencio, Jorge_" Dijo en español.

"Nada malo, por supuesto" agregó antes de reírse. "Sus habitaciones están listas. Javi, tú tomas la del final del pasillo y Yuzuru con sus pequeños toman la de la mitad de pasillo" Entregó las llaves.

"¿Ha llegado alguien más?" preguntó Javi.

"Nop, todos están destinados para que lleguen a partir de mañana" Javier asintió.

"Javi, podemos salir a pasear mañana" preguntó Kaoru con sus grandes ojos azules.

"Lo siento, pero Javi y yo estaremos ocupados casi toda la mañana y ya por la tarde tendrán que estar en el hielo" Yuzuru asintió y le dijo algo al más pequeño, quien hizo un puchero. "_No sé cómo te resistes a ellos… ah, ¡verdad que no lo haces!"_ y soltó una carcajada.

"Si quieres puedes pedirle a La-" Yuzuru alzó una mano.

"Está bien, no es como si no me acordara de un par de lugares de acá"

"Estás seguro, porque-"

"Todo está bien, si tenemos algún problema no dudaremos en llamar" Yuzuru tomó su bolso y se fue detrás de la persona que les iba a mostrar su habitación. "¿Nos vemos para cenar?"

"Sí, por supuesto" Yuzuru sonrió como despedida.

Luego que estuvieran lejos, Jorge se rio de buena gana.

"Hace mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo, que no te veía así"

"Así cómo."

"Enamorado hasta las patas" Javier le pegó en el brazo.

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Claro, claro, miéntele a tu mejor amigo, Javi…" El patinador negó con la cabeza.

Ya hacia la tarde, Javier estaba desesperado por salir de tanta junta y entrevista fugaz. En cuanto Jorge le había dicho que estaba libre, prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación donde se cambió de ropa.

"¿No crees que es mucho?" dijo al verlo tan arreglado y formal.

"Sí, cierto, quizás algo más casual" rebuscó entre sus ropas.

"Si van a cenar, por ahí, sí algo más casual. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?" preguntó Jorge a lo que Javier contestó arrojándole una camiseta a la cara. "Bueno, entonces acostándose"

"Ni si quiera le he dicho algo ni nada"

"¿De verdad? ¿Ni una probada nada?" Javier lo miró molesto.

"Por favor no te refieras así" los jeans blancos que estaba utilizando le abrazaban completamente todo lo que tenían que abrazarle y la camisa azul marino lo complementaban a la perfección.

"Te ves bien, Fernández"

"Gracias"

"Bueno, ya que tienes una cita con el hombre de tus sueños, me retiraré antes que vea algo que no quiera ver" Javier sacudió la cabeza, de entre sus ropas sacó una chaqueta negra para ponérsela encima.

Salieron al pasillo y caminaron juntos hasta el hall, donde estaba Yuzuru esperándolo. Javier se detuvo en seco al verlo.

"Sabes esto se está poniendo ridículo" y empujó a su amigo hacia el japonés. Aquellos pantalones negros habían robado el aire a Javier y el jersey rojo con blanco que estaba ocupando, mejor no decía lo que le hacía. "Hey, Yuzuru y ¿los niños?

"Dijeron estar demasiado cansados para salir, que preferían quedarse en la habitación" Bien, Javi podría regalarle algo bonito a los niños.

No tenían planeado ir a ningún lugar en específico, así que caminaron por las calles hasta encontrar un lugar que les apeteciera. Javier tenía pensado llevarlos a un restaurant en especial, pero como no fueron los pequeños, decidió por algo más romántico, pero sutil.

"Había olvidado lo hermosa que era esta ciudad" Dijo el japonés recordando aquellos días donde había venido a visitar después del campeonato en Barcelona. Javier sonrió y rozó su mano con la de él. Yuzu le respondió moviendo los dedos, pero antes que cualquiera de los dos se animara a sujetar la otra mano, Yuzu escondió las de él en los bolsillos. A Javier nadie podía borrarle la sonrisa de su rostro. "¿Qué te parece cenar algo acá?" Javi vio el restaurante, era uno de comida típica española.

"¿No crees que te pueda caer mal al estómago después?" Yuzu hincó los hombros.

"Mientras mantengan el nivel de alcohol al mínimo…"

Javi pidió una mesa para dos y la mesera le sonrió. Le leyó el menú y explicó lo mejor que podía el contenido de los platos. Cuando su comida arribó Yuzuru estaba terminando de hablar por móvil con los niños.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Sí, Kaoru está durmiendo, Satoshi pidió algo para comer y Tsubaki está revisando las fotos que tomó." Le mostró una foto donde estaban los tres, con Kaoru durmiendo al medio mientras sus hermanos hacia morisquetas.

Siguieron conversando de nada en especial.

"¿Te han seguido molestando los de la federación?"

"Estaba teniendo un momento tan bonito" Javier rio. Después de la entrevista (y un maravilloso trabajo de María y Tsubaki) las personas en Japón habían alzado la voz y protegido a su tres veces campeón olímpico exigiendo la cabeza del presidente de la federación por discriminar y tratar mal al Niño dorado de Japón. Claramente, había personas que estaban a favor de la federación, pero eran las menos. "Han seguido llamando, insistiendo en que vaya a esta ceremonia…"

"Sabes que terminarás yendo igual, ¿verdad?" rio Javier.

"Sí, pero lo hago por todas las personas que me han apoyado a lo largo de mi carrera. No porque les vaya a perdonar algo a esos…" Javi sonrió

"Entonces ¿por qué no aceptar?"

"Porque quiero hacerlos sufrir. La ceremonia será una semana antes que volvamos al Cricket, y dos semanas después de nuestro último show" Nuestro, sonaba tan bonito.

"Entonces…"

"Aceptaré después del último show" hincó los hombros y siguió comiendo. Javier le golpeó los pies con los suyos.

"Qué poco japonés de tu parte." Rio cuando Yuzuru bufó.

Al terminar de cenar, fueron a dar un paseo. Javier tuvo un momento de valentía y le tomó la mano al japonés, quien sólo sonrió. No lo miró, pero tampoco retiró su mano.

Durante el paseo Javier tuvo, en varias ocasiones, intenciones de decirle a Yuzu lo que sentía, pero algo de él simplemente no podía. "No es el momento" le decía una voz cada vez que abría la boca para decirle algo, pero si no le decía pronto iba a explotar, de verdad.

Apretó la mano de Yuzuru y sintió el apretón del otro en respuesta. Pequeñas cosas como estas le dejaban respirar.

Cuando Yuzuru entró a su habitación esa noche, los mellizos lo estaban esperando para saber todos los detalles.

.-.

"Estoy muerto" dijo Javier, echándose en su cama. Jorge se reía de él. Habían pasado toda la mañana en entrevistas (de nuevo) y repasando los últimos detalles del show. Los invitados comenzaban a llegar ese día y él tenía que hacer la parte más dura de todo el viaje aún.

Tenía planeado un almuerzo con Marina y los niños. Qué asco. Pensó antes de enterrar ese pensamiento. Marina era la madre de sus hijos y estaría por siempre unida a ella por ellos. Solo esperaba que no empezaran a discutir enfrente de los niños.

"Te queda una hora antes que estés atrasado. ¿Dónde está tu japonés?"

"Laura llegó de sorpresa y se lo llevó a conocer con los niños. Sabes que Tsubaki es una gran-"

"Gran fotógrafa, lo sé. No es como si me lo hubieras dicho unas cien veces" Javier le lanzó una almohada. "Tus hijos no están celosos de ellos, ¿verdad?"

"¿María y Raúl?" Jorge asintió y Javier soltó una carcajada "¿Te conté que Raúl le pegó a un niño por reírse de Satoshi? ¿Y que a Kaoru lo presenta como su hermano menor? María además se lleva muy bien con Tsubaki y los niños"

"¿Y qué hay de Yuzu?"

"Qué pasa con él" dijo sentándose en su cama.

"Ya sabes… ¿Trata bien a tus hijos? Porque he visto muchas nuevas parejas llevarse bien con los niños sólo para poder estar con los padres o madres y convertirse en verdaderos monstruos después."

"No, Yuzu adora a los niños. Siempre quiso una gran familia y bueno… acogió rápido a los míos." Jorge lo miró y Javier suspiró. "Sé que estás preocupado, especialmente porque la última vez que estuve en algo serio, terminó de manera tan catastrófica."

"Más que catastrófico, amigo. Te tuviste que ir, de nuevo, para poder recuperar tu vida" Javier sonrió melancólico.

"Podrías creerme, que esta vez sí creo que será para siempre"

"Hablas como si fueras a casarte con él." Javi hincó los hombros.

"Ese es el plan más adelante." Jorge abrió los ojos lo más que pudo.

"Dime que estás bromeando"

"No." Javi rio "De hecho creo que nunca había hablado tan en serio. Perdí demasiado tiempo a su lado, no voy a dejar que se aparte de nuevo"

"Oh, por dios, Javi, ni siquiera han…" Hizo un gesto con las manos

"Bueno, solemos compartir cama después de cada práctic- ¡Jorge!" lo recriminó cuando éste le tiró una almohada por la cabeza.

"No sé cuándo te volviste tan gay"

"No gay. Bisexual" Jorge asintió "Mujeres y Yuzu. ¿Ves? hasta en eso tiene su propia categoría"

"Creo que él será muy feliz de oírlo"

"Por supuesto" ambos rieron.

"Entonces ¿para eso es el almuerzo con Marina?" Javier suspiró tirándose en la cama de nuevo.

"Sí, no quiero que se entere por la prensa y preferiría evitar un escándalo"

"Y los niños están ahí porque…"

"Tsch. Hubiera deseado que no fueran, en realidad. Pero ella insistió, creo que siente que si las cosas se ponen feas no le diré algunas cosas frente a los niños" se acomodó en la cama, acostado de lado mirando a Jorge.

"Típico"

"Ajá…" dijo cerrando los ojos.

"Bueno, tienes media hora para prepararte. Buena suerte, Javi" Dijo Jorge.

.-.

Javier llegó antes al restaurante donde tenían planeado encontrarse. Pidió la mesa y esperó, nervioso. Fue Raúl quien lo vio primero, venía seguido de Marina y más atrás María, quien tenía una cara de malas pulgas.

Abrazó a cada uno de los chicos antes de saludar a su ex esposa.

"¿Pasó algo?" Preguntó Javier viendo que las dos mujeres no se hablaban. Raúl puso cara de problemas. María bufó.

"Lo que quieras discutir puede ser después de comer"

"De acuerdo" comieron casi en silencio. Javier preguntó con cordialidad por los otros dos hijos de Marina y ella sonrió, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír en un largo tiempo.

"Se quedaron en casa de una amiga." Hablaron de trabajo y muy superficialmente del show que estaban por presentar.

"Bueno, ¿qué han hecho, ustedes dos?" Preguntó Javier, como si no supiera, como si no llamara a sus hijos cada noche. Raúl comenzó a hablar de los lugares y familia que habían visitado, antes que las otras pudieran si quiera empezar a decir algo.

"Visitamos a la abuela el otro día" María bufó. Eso no lo sabía.

"Raúl le mostró su medalla del campeonato y yo le mostré la foto de la copa y dijo" carraspeó "¡Están haciendo todo al revés! El hockey no es para niñitas y el patinaje no es para hombres, todo sabemos cuándo mezclas las cosas" antes que Javier pudiera decir nada, fue Marina la que habló.

"Tu abuela es anticuada y no debes tomar en cuenta cuando dice esas cosas." Javier se sorprendió, si no mal no recordaba ella había dicho exactamente lo mismo años atrás. Después sonrió, bueno las personas pueden… cambiar, ¿no? "Debes saber que tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes."

"Y Matías y Lucas" Agregó Raúl, los hermanos menores de ellos.

"Matías y Lucas también" María miró a Javier y dijo _Wow_, Javi le tomó la mano y sonrió.

"Sé perfectamente lo que vienes a decirme" Dijo Marina, una vez los niños terminaran de comer el postre. "Encontraste a otra persona. Sé quién es, no es necesario que me lo digas." Tomó un sorbo de su café. "No pediré que me los presentes ni te preguntaré si cuida bien a los niños. Cuando yo misma nunca te presenté a quien supuestamente ayudaba a cuidar a tus hijos en el verano. El hecho que ninguno de ellos se calle sobre él, es indicativo suficiente que los trata bien" Javier sonrió, "te agradezco mucho que me lo digas y no tenga que enterarme por los periódicos." Suspiró. "Sólo te pido que los niños sigan viniendo en verano a verme"

"Por supuesto, ese siempre ha sido el arreglo."

"Javier, sé que no he sido la persona más fácil para tratar. Así que te pido disculpas. Estos últimos meses han sido toda una enseñanza para mí y no sé cómo lograste salir adelante" Marina estaba saliendo recién de un divorcio complicado, pero esta vez ella era la que se había quedado con toda la responsabilidad de los niños. Estaba sola, pues su familia le había dado la espalda, después de un segundo divorcio, en una familia algo tradicionalista, era para nada buen visto.

"Tuve ayuda" dijo sonriendo. "Mucha ayuda"

"A ustedes también, niños. Sé que los primeros años no fueron muy agradables, pero estoy intentando cambiar" los dos asintieron.

"Marina, cualquier cosa que necesites, especialmente con los niños, puedes pedirme ayuda."

"Muchas gracias, Javier."

"Bueno, entonces ahora ¿podemos decir el nombre de Yuzu sin sentirme que estoy hablando de Voldemort?" Javier sonrió.

"Por supuesto."

"Bueno, ¿cómo está Yuzu?"

"Sí acaso, ¿Satoshi pudo dormir algo anoche?" Marina alzó las cejas.

"Bueno, Yuzu y los niños están con Laura en estos momentos…" los tres comenzaron a hablar rápidamente de los eventos de los días. Marina se quedó en silencio observando la interacción de Javier con sus hijos. Ella no sabía en qué momento había perdido esa soltura con ellos.

Antes de despedirse, Javier sacó de su billetera cinco entradas.

"Raúl va actuar" dijo, Marina se sorprendió ¿Acaso ni eso sabía de sus hijos? "Pensé que querías asistir."

"Muchas gracias, Javi"

"Bien, recuerda que mañana pasaré a buscarlos en la tarde" Marina asintió "Nos vemos niños."

"Nos vemos papá. Saludos a Yuzu"

"Sí, papá ¡dale muchos besitos a Yuzu de nuestra parte!"

"¡María!" los niños rieron y ella no pudo evitar sonreír con ellos.

"¿Nos vamos, mamá?" Preguntó María. Marina asintió y su sonrisa se agrandó aún más. María llevaba meses sin decirle mamá.

.-.

Javier fue recibiendo y agradeciendo a todos los que iban llegando al hielo. Muchos de ellos pasaban de largo para hablar con Yuzuru.

En las gradas, sin querer se había formado un gran tumulto de niños, hijos de varios de los patinadores. Para sorpresa de nadie, María era la más grande de todos ellos.

Era el último día del ensayo general antes del show.

María estaba grabando todo, mientras Tsubaki sacaba fotografías. Raúl y Kaoru estaban con sus patines puestos. Ambos iban a participar en una parte de los programas de sus padres. Kaoru iba a salir con Javi y Raúl con Yuzuru.

Cuando terminó, los niños tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

.-.

El día del show estaban todos nerviosos.

Los niños estaban con Laura en los asientos, a su lado estaban sus abuelos, y una fila más arriba estaba Marina con sus hijos y su madre. Al otro lado de los niños estaban Clarisse (quien no se iba a perder nada de sus sobrinos) y Saya con sus dos hijos.

Estaba repleto, la gente había llegado desde temprano para poder acomodarse tranquilamente en sus asientos. De no ser por las entradas que Javier les había dado, hubieran tenido que esperar las cuatro a cinco horas que había esperado el público general para poder entrar. Diablos y eso que las temperaturas estaban demasiadas altas este verano, aun así, la gente aguardó todo ese tiempo.

El puesto donde estaban dejaba que Tsubaki tuviera un lugar estratégico para tomar fotografías. De repente las luces se apagaron y se encendieron las luces de la pista.

En el centro estaba Javier con un traje muy parecido al que usase años atrás. Cuando los primeros acordes de la guitarra se dejaron escuchar por los parlantes la gente aplaudió.

Era una rutina mejorada y corta de "El hombre de la Mancha", con la que había ganado su última competencia. Laura aplaudía emocionada. Cuando logró su primera combinación la gente estalló en aplausos.

"Había olvidado lo feliz que se veía en el hielo" Dijo Laura a María, que era la única que le podía escuchar. La mayor se limpió aquellas lagrimas que se les escapaban de los ojos. Para su sorpresa la gente se puso a cantar al son de la música.

Cuando terminó, María no sabía si reír o llorar, así que hizo ambos mientras aplaudía, era la primera vez que veía a su padre tan contento, tan libre, tan él, volaba sobre el hielo, lo hacía parecer todo tan mágico y fácil, sí había visto videos de él por internet, oh, pero no era lo mismo verlo en vivo. Se dio cuenta que ella no era la única que se encontraba igual.

Después seguía un video donde salía Javi dando la gracias a todos los asistentes y era como un backstage pequeño de los últimos días de ensayos.

Cuando Javi bajó del hielo, Yuzuru lo estaba esperando con una toalla y una sonrisa amable. Cuando llegó a su lado, Yuzu delicadamente le secó las lágrimas que estaban en sus mejillas, antes de reír.

Seguían los demás patinadores con sus primeras rutinas, había música en vivo de por medio, después de eso le tocaba a Kenji y luego a Allen.

"Lo extrañaba" le dijo a Yuzu, cuando estuvieron solos en el vestidor.

"Lo sé"

Para el turno de Yuzuru, estaban los tres mirando la pista, sin que los vieran el público.

"¿Crees que mi rutina fue buena? ¿Has visto a tu entrenador patinar de verdad?" Preguntó Javier. Al sonar la primera nota de _Seimei_, el público quedó en silencio y observó anonadado a Yuzuru Hanyu, ser la leyenda del patinaje.

Cuando terminó la rutina, el público se deshacía en aplausos. Javier le ayudó a bajar las escaleras, Kenji y Allen estaban por completo alucinados, definitivamente era otra cosa verlos en vivo.

"Rutina perfecta. Un diez" Dijo bromeando "¿Qué puntaje le dan, chicos?"

"Un nueve por esfuerzo"

"Sí, faltó técnica, qué fue eso, un ocho" agregó Kenji riendo.

"Silencio, ustedes" Dijo Yuzuru, limpiándose el rostro con una toalla que Javier le había pasado.

Los dos más jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, _wow_, exclamó Kenji en silencio, Allen asintió. Había una razón importante y de peso, por qué Javier Fernández y Yuzuru Hanyu se habían convertido en íconos del patinaje artístico. Ellos claramente lo habían recién evidenciado.

"Lo harás bien, Kaoru" dijo Yuzu con el pequeño al pie de las escaleras. "No importa lo que pase, ni Javi ni yo nos enojaremos" Kaoru asintió.

Javier era el primero en entrar, la parte de arriba era muy parecida al que había usado, pero ésta estaba sucia y "desgarrada", manchado, el hombre de la mancha, estaba por completo derrotado. La primera parte de su rutina era de dolor y sufrimiento, lo había perdido todo y cuando estaba a punto de terminar con todo, aparecía Kaoru, con un traje parecido al de _Seimei. _Se presentaba con un doble Axel llamando la atención del español. El público exclamó sorprendido de verlo. Saya apretó la mano de Satoshi quien observaba con atención. Poco a poco, Kaoru le iba mostrando saltos que Javier con facilidad copiaba, dándole ánimo, dándole esperanza. Cuando el personaje de Javi lograba hacer un cuádruple _salchow_ seguido de un triple _Axel_, Kaoru desaparecía dejando a un desolado y triste Javi por su perdida.

Oh, al público le había encantado esa presentación.

En la mitad de la segunda parte, era el turno de Yuzuru. Apareció con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas. Yuzu partía arrodillado en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse y sacarse las amarras, hasta que se presentaba Raúl con su primer traje que había competido, delicadamente le soltaba las amarras de las manos y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Con una hermosa música de fondo, le enseñaba a soltarse del resto de sus amarras, el primer salto los hizo "a ciegas" ganándose una expresión asombrada por el público, después de sacarse la venda de los ojos, se veían por primera vez, después la música seguía y entre los dos jugaban a alcanzarse, poco a poco la sonrisa de Yuzu se hacía más grande hasta que después de una combinación de giros, Raúl le entregaba su venda y se despedía de él. Dejándolo solo.

Ambos padres estaban orgullosos de sus retoños y por lo bien que lo habían hecho, mucho más que por su propia presentación.

Para la última presentación y cierre del show de patinaje, Yuzuru y Javier debían estar en el hielo al mismo tiempo, pero entraban por partes distintas.

Antes de separarse, Javier tenía todas las intenciones de desearle éxito a Yuzuru en la presentación que tenían juntos, de verdad. Esa fue su intención todo este tiempo, pero lo único que hizo fue tomarlo de la cintura y darle un suave beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a ambos. Antes que Javier pudiera si quiera disculparse, Yuzu le devolvió el beso con una sonrisa.

"Ve, antes que salgas tarde" le dijo con una sonrisa.

La primera mitad de la rutina era una mezcla de ambos estilos tanto en música como en patinaje. Ambos sorprendieron con su sincronización, haciendo los saltos y ejercicios al mismo tiempo y a la misma altura. El público estaba alucinando con ellos, exclamaba cada vez que se pasaban cerca sin mirarse. Hasta que se encontraron y ahí la música y el lenguaje corporal cambiaron radicalmente. Ahí comenzaron a patinar juntos, en vez de uno al lado del otro. Cuando hicieron un salto lanzado el público los aplaudió con fuerza. Ambos estaban sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Al terminar ambos estaban mirándose con poses similares, felices, sus sonrisas y ojos brillaban. Milisegundos antes que apagaran las luces, Javier cerró el espacio que había entre ambos, las fans con prisa comenzaron a sacar fotos para saber qué es lo que había pasado, pero el roce de labios había sido demasiado rápido para quedar registrado. Aunque todos sabían subconscientemente lo que había pasado. Para cuando las luces se prendieron, ya estaban entrando el resto de patinadores, al entrar los niños todo el mundo exclamó "awww" y "owws"

Saludaron y se despidieron del público y uno a uno fueron bajando de la pista. Cuando bajaron los dos principales, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudirles y felicitarlos por el espectáculo que habían montado y sus respectivas rutinas, Kaoru y Raúl estaban saltando de alegría al ver a sus padres avergonzados recibiendo todo el cariño de sus compañeros.

En su vestidor privado ayudaron a los niños a cambiarse ropa y los mandaron con sus tías quienes esperaban a fuera del pasillo. En cuanto estuvieron solos, Javier lo tomó de la cintura y chocó sus labios con los de él, quien lo recibió agradecido. Había partido como algo suave, pero poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad. Javier paso a paso iba llevando a Yuzu contra una pared, donde lo empujó contra está haciendo que el otro soltara un gemido sus manos comenzaron a aventurarse más allá de la espalda.

"Mierda ¿por qué tus trajes son de una sola pieza?" Yuzuru rio.

"Urgh, es como caminar y ver a tus padres tener sexo" Dijo Allen desde la puerta. Ambos se le quedaron viendo, pero ninguno se separó del otro. "Me vinieron a buscar para que esto precisamente no pasara. Y recordarles que hoy íbamos a cenar todos, que salimos en media hora, por favor pónganse decente."

"De acuerdo" Dijo Yuzu, pero sin intenciones de soltar a Javi.

"Entonces necesito que se separen"

"Allen, estás sobrepasando tus límites"

"Lo sé, pero es lo que mandaron a hacer y tu hermana puede ser muy persuasiva" los dos se quejaron. Daba igual de qué hermana estaba hablando, las dos podían llegar a ser igual de malvadas.

.-.

Cuando los niños los vieron caminar tranquilos hasta ellos tomados de la mano, sus caras se iluminaron por completo.

"Entonces, ¿están juntos?" preguntó Kaoru, con sus enormes ojos azules.

"No sé, ¿lo estamos Yuzu?"

"No sé, déjame ver" le tomó el rostro con las manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, los niños gritaban alegres. Los adultos sonrieron.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Allen y Kenji se habían preocupado que los dos no quedaran sentados muy cerca para evitar incomodidades.

Los demás patinadores conversaban felices sobre el show, Allen y Kenji hacían nuevas amistades.

Estaba todo bien.

.-.

Los niños se fueron obedientemente con Clarisse a la habitación de Yuzu, y él se fue con Javi.

Dejaron los bolsos cerca de la puerta y se encontraron ambos, en el centro de la habitación, Javier le acarició el rostro y Yuzu suspiró cerrando los ojos.

"Hey, Yuzu" susurró el español.

"Hey, Javi" respondió abriendo los ojos.

El primer roce de labios fue suave, delicado, incluso temeroso. En ningún momento cerraron los ojos, miedosos que este momento fuera solo una ilusión.

Javier puso sus manos en su cintura y lo acercó a él a la vez que Yuzuru acomodaba sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro.

Se separaron levemente y rieron, el mayor con agilidad atrapó sus labios en un beso lleno de fuego. Sus manos bajaron acariciándole la espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos donde los apretó con fuerza acercándolo aún más a él logrando un gemido del otro, aprovechando ese momento para invadirle la boca, siendo muy bien recibido. Sus manos bajaron hasta sus muslos y los instó a que le rodearan la cintura. Yuzuru de un salto quedó aferrado a él, sin separar sus labios. Paso a paso lo llevó hasta la cama donde lo recostó delicadamente. Los dos rieron cuando se separaron, quizás de felicidad, quizás de nervios, quizás de ambos.

Javier tiró su camisa lejos en la habitación y con Yuzuru gimiendo quedo en su oído se deshizo de la camisa del menor mientras atacaba su cuello. El japonés no perdía el tiempo recorriendo con sus manos la espalda y torso desnudo del mayor. En un acto de osadía, coló sus manos bajo el pantalón del español acariciando el bulto que crecía bajo sus ropas, el mayor dejó escapar un gruñido cuando lo sintió. Disfrutó unos segundos de las caricias del japonés antes de sacar sus manos y besárselas.

"Aún no" dijo sobre sus labios.

"Javi…" se quejó el otro a la vez que rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas y lo acercaba a él. Javier le mordió el cuello al escuchar al otro llamarlo así, necesitarlo así.

Despacio, disfrutando de cada segundo, cada centímetro de piel, comenzó un camino de besos desde donde nacía el cuello hasta su ombligo, sacándole suspiros, mientras sus manos se entretenían con el pantalón del otro. Cuando lo logró soltar lo sacó con cuidado acariciando sus piernas. Y cuando lo miró. Oh… cuando lo miró, su respiración se detuvo unos segundos.

Ahí estaba él, Yuzuru Hanyu, con los ojos entrecerrados brillosos de pasión, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y su respiración entrecortada, mirándolo fijamente, invitándolo a probarlo y ¿quién era él para negarle algo a Yuzu? jamás había podido… Así que, grabando esta imagen a fuego en su cabeza, acercó su rostro hasta una de sus muslos y comenzó a besarlo bajando despacio hasta su entre pierna, para luego hacer lo mismo en la otra.

"Javi" Llamó el menos cuando sintió la respiración del mayor sobre su miembro "Javi, no es nece-" y gimió apretando las sábanas y arqueando la espalda, al sentir la húmeda lengua del otro recorrerlo desde la base hasta la punta

"Yuzu" susurro el español antes de volver a pasar su lengua sobre el miembro del menor, embriagándose de las reacciones del japonés, haciéndose adicto a la forma que tenía de llamarlo con deseo.

Yuzuru tuvo que tirar de su cabello para que el otro se alejara y no se terminara todo ahí. Sin preámbulos, tomó su rostro y lo beso con todo lo que tenía. En ese momento de descuido cambió la posición, dejando a Javier recostado en la cama y él encima, de un tirón dejó al mayor completamente desnudo. Yuzu puso una de sus rodillas a cada lado del español y se sentó sobre él y la sensación, aquella hermosa, deliciosa sensación del contacto piel a piel, hizo que ambos arquearan su espalda y dejaran salir una expresión de placer. Las manos de Javi de inmediato se fueron a las caderas del menor.

"Ha-hay lubricante en—"

"Muy lejos" dijo el menor, tomando una de las manos del Javier y llevándose a la boca, Javier gruñó cuando vio lo que iba a hacer. Se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Yuzuru con su otro brazo.

El japonés los miraba fijamente mientras humedecía sus dedos.

"_Joder…_" susurró el mayor incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Comenzó a besarle el hombro y todo pedazo de piel que encontraba.

"Javi…" susurró Yuzu, llevando la mano de Javi hasta su entrada, Javier inmediatamente lo miró y lo besó antes de comenzar a prepararlo. El japonés suspiraba, gimoteaba y decía su nombre cada vez que hacía algo bien.

"Es-estas temblando" el japonés asintió y con delicadeza empujó la mano de Javier fuera de sí. "¿Estás, estás bien?" preguntó y Yuzu asintió "Yuzu, condones"

"Yo estoy limpio y tú también" Respondió bajito con un adorable sonrojo en su rostro. Javier lo beso profundamente. Yuzu le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos, Javier comenzó a lamerla mandando deliciosos escalofríos por la espalda al menor. Bajó su mano y comenzó a acariciar al otro, repartiendo lo mejor que podía la saliva. Acomodó el miembro del otro y aguantando la respiración comenzó a bajar despacio, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor quien estaba acariciando su espalda y diciendo palabras dulces. Le besó la mejilla cuando se sintió por completo dentro de él.

"Yuzu…" susurró a su oído cuando el menor se movió.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, disfrutando de cada nueva sensación que se brindaban. Javier se dejó caer en la cama arrastrando al menor con él quien dejó salir un gemido de entre sus labios. Con un movimiento, Javier quedó sobre él. Lo besó y despacio comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, logrando gemidos de placer del menor que se aferraba a él.

"_JaviJaviJavi_" decía Yuzu a su oído junto con un montón de palabras incoherentes en otro idioma. Una de las manos del español, encontró su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, llevando a Yuzu a gritar de placer.

No duraron mucho, a quién querían engañar, pero cuando ambos terminaron, casi al mismo tiempo, gritaron el nombre del otro sobre sus labios.

"_YuzuYuzuYuzu_" decía mientras se corría dentro de él. Yuzuru tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, arqueando la espalda y abrazándolo con sus piernas. _Por favor no te vaya, quédate ahí, quedémonos así por siempre._ Sus manos tiritaban cuando le acarició el rostro antes de besarlo.

Al salir de él se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó fuertemente, le besó el cabello, los ojos, la nariz y por último sus labios. La respiración de ambos estaba volviendo a la normalidad, pero sus corazones, oh sus corazones no querían estarse quietos.

Después de unos minutos, Javier se levantó para limpiar a los dos, cuando terminó el japonés estaba por completo dormido. Sonrió afectuosamente y lo acomodó bajo las tapas, ordenó todo más o menos (lo que su naturaleza desordenada le dejaba ordenar) y se acostó a su espalda abrazándolo con fuerza.

Besó su cabello y con una sonrisa se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, sentirlo despertar a su lado, había sido uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida.

Por supuesto, no tardó un segundo en demostrarle lo feliz que lo hacía.

.-.

Estaban en la playa, los siete, después del segundo show que tenían programado. Javier estaba bajo la sombrilla con sus gafas, viendo a Tsubaki Raúl y Kaoru jugar en la orilla. María estaba a su lado tomando sol, Yuzu estaba a su otro lado durmiendo y Satoshi al lado de él leyendo.

"Pobrecito" Dijo María "Mira lo cansado que está."

"De quién estás hablando"

"De Yuzu, está profundamente dormido" ambos miraron al japonés "Deberías dejarlo descansar"

"María, no sé de qué estás hablando" Ella rio.

"Sí, por supuesto, porque esa mordida en el cuello se la hizo él solito" Javier miró el cuello del otro y justo donde empezaba la remera había una marca roja. El carraspeó y sonrió, se sonrojó un poco, pero sólo un poco. "Hace rato vi que quería sacarle la remera, pero a mitad decidió que no. Pobrecito, cansado y muerto de calor y todo por tu culpa" Javier rio y acarició el cabello de Yuzu.

"Sí, bueno, agradece que su habitación queda lejos de la nuestra-"

"Ah, papá, ¡por favor!" dijo ella con cara de asco para después reír. Satoshi los miraba y negó con la cabeza.

.-.

La imagen del beso entre los dos estaba por todo internet, había cientos si no miles de comentarios en sus redes sociales, muchos felicitándolos y otros tantos condenándolos. En la rueda de prensa varios querían consultar al respecto, por supuesto Javi le dio paso al periodista que llevaba acompañándolo durante toda su carrera.

"Javi," dijo ella "Sé que no te gustan las preguntan íntimas, pero no lo podemos dejar pasar." Él sonrió "Qué pasó después que se apagó la luz." Él se rio sin preocupaciones.

"¿Qué crees que pasó?"

"Pues… no queremos asumir nada"

"Entonces no puedo responder"

"Se besaron" gritó un periodista más atrás.

"Bueno" se rio ", están en lo correcto." Los periodistas estallaron en preguntas "No más preguntas al respecto, por favor" se rio cuando los periodistas se quejaron.

.-.

Para el tercer show habían recibido cartas. Sí, cartas de fans demostrando su apoyo. Javier se sorprendió de ver una gran cantidad de cartas japonesas dirigidas a Yuzu.

"¿Qué dicen?" Preguntó Javi viendo que Yuzuru leía las suyas y se ría de a poco. Abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Al parecer, todo el mundo sabía que nosotros estábamos juntos, menos nosotros" Javier se rio y se acordó de algo similar que le había dicho María. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó cuando sintió la cabeza de Javi en su hombro.

"Mmm, sólo cansado" Yuzu le besó el cabello

"Ve a dormir entonces"

"Sólo si me acompañas" coló sus manos bajo la camiseta que estaba ocupando el menor en ese momento y le besó el cuello. Yuzuru se rio.

"Qué vas a hacer, Fernández, cuando tengamos que volver a Canadá y tengamos que separarnos"

"¿A qué te refieres con separarnos?" dijo sorprendido.

"Nada grave, tonto" dijo besándole la nariz. "Pero cada uno tiene su casa, entonces…"

"Oh… siempre puedes mudarte conmigo"

"¿Hablas en serio?" separándose de él.

"Por supuesto, tu casa es demasiada chica. La mía tiene un cuarto que en realidad ya no se ocupa, podemos poner a los mellizos ahí o a Kaoru"

"Lo has estado pensando" dijo sonriendo Yuzu.

"Incluso he estado limpiando ese cuarto y algunos muebles para deshacernos de ellos" Yuzu rio.

"Lo pensaremos"

"¡Pero, Yuzu!" indignado, lo volvió a abrazar.

"Javi, debemos volver a la normalidad antes de ver si esto realmente funciona"

"¿Incluso después de todos estos años dudas que funcionamos cuando trabajamos juntos? Aparte, me gusta esta nueva realidad, despertar junto a ti todos los días, ver a los niños felices…"

"Pero trabajar todos los días juntos, no es lo mismo que amarnos todos los días" Yuzu se enrojeció por completo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ", vivir, todos los días, urgh…"

"Yo también te amo" dijo riendo antes de besarle profundamente. El japonés dejó caer las cartas y lo abrazó acercándolo a él.

.-.

Yuzuru estaba hablando por teléfono en la entrada del hotel, esperando que llegaran los niños de un buen día explorando con Clarisse, Javier andaba haciendo entrevistas en los canales de televisión y él había aprovechado de dormir lo máximo que pudo, hasta que recibió una llamada de la federación japonesa.

"_Sí iré_" repitió como por décima vez, el interlocutor se deshacía, nuevamente, en disculpas. "_Llegaré el jueves de la próxima semana y luego me iré el domingo_" gruñó. "_No, preferiría que no hubiera—de acuerdo, entonces permítanme elegir-_" gruñó por lo bajo "_Entonces no voy. Sí, elegir a los medios que estarán presentes." _

En ese momento, Marina entró al Hotel y se quedó lejos observándolo. Sonrió, eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos, que de verdad no le sorprendió enterarse que estaban juntos. Es más, se preguntaba cómo no había visto antes lo mucho que se complementaban. Y se arrepintió una vez más de alejar a Javi de todo lo que lo hacía… Javi.

"_Les daré una lista antes de irme_" Y colgó. Suspiró, se pasó una mano por el cabello, frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió.

"Yuzuru" Dijo ella llamando su atención. Cuando la vio su expresión se volvió seria, su rostro se había cerrado por completo. "Necesito hablar contigo"

"Por acá" dijo indicando el restaurante del hotel.

"Sé que le dije a Javi que no era necesario presentarnos, creo que es algo que debemos hablar entre los dos" ella habló en su mejor inglés. Yuzuru le entendió a la perfección. "Sé que no soy de tu completo agrado. Lo sé." Suspiró "Sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado, pero estoy tratando de cambiar" Yuzu asintió. "Yo creo que lo tuyo con Javi va para largo así que intentémonos llevarnos bien para tranquilidad de los niños. No es necesario que nos convirtamos en mejores amigos, pero sí una relación civilizada" Yuzuru sonrió.

"Quizás, más adelante, podamos ser amigos." Marina sonrió.

"De verdad eres una buena persona, Yuzuru. Y eso está bien, lo haces feliz y Javi merece ser feliz… Javier se merece, después del tormento que le hice pasar, de verdad se merece lo mejor"

"Por supuesto" Dijo Yuzuru, serio. "Entonces, ¿estamos bien?"

"Si" sonrió ella. Yuzuru asintió y se dio media vuelta, y antes de caminar se dio media vuelta de nuevo.

"Quizás para navidad quieras ir a visitarnos" Marina se sorprendió "María y Neko estarán felices de ver a su madre en sus partidos y presentaciones."

"Lo voy a pensar" Yuzuru asintió y se despidió. "Gracias, Yuzuru" dijo bajo, segura que el otro no la había escuchado, agradeciéndole no sólo la invitación, sino todo lo que había hecho por sus niños durante esos años, todo lo que había hecho por Javier, tres personas que ella siempre amaría.

Cuando salió del hotel, Javier venía entrando.

"¿Marina?" preguntó, ella sólo sonrió y asintió.

"Javier" y pasó por su lado. Tenía que ir a cuidar de sus niños.

.-.

Se despidieron en el aeropuerto, donde Javier volvía a Canadá junto a Allen y Kenji, mientras que Yuzuru y los niños se iban a Japón a la dichosa ceremonia. Javier se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero él se negó. Era algo que tenía que hacer él.

En Japón los recibió Saya quien había vuelto después de la primera presentación y los acogió en su departamento. Yuzuru se sorprendió de ver a los padres de Taka también en su hogar. Ambos querían darle en persona su apoyo y a agradecer por todo lo que había hecho por Japón los últimos años, pero en especial por toda la ayuda que les había prestado a sus nietos. La familia de Taka era excepcional.

La ceremonia constó en unas disculpas públicas que él aceptó, agradecimientos públicos por todo lo que había hecho por el deporte y finalmente una indemnización económica por todas las molestias (él donó más de la mitad a las familias que aún tenían problemas para ponerse en pie post terremoto).

En la conferencia de prensa, la sala estaba completa, no cabía ni un periodista o técnico de audio más. Había elegido con pinzas los medios que iban a estar presentes, uno era Sport Tokio y tres diarios más que habían denigrado públicamente su imagen con puras mentiras. Se paró orgulloso adelante y comenzó a contestar todas las preguntas que le hicieron, todas. Desde su vida deportiva, su vida como entrenador, las últimas presentaciones y de su vida privada diciendo que era la última vez que contestaba ese tipo de preguntas.

Para la gente que siempre les había apoyado había una presentación con los mejores patinadores del país, sólo faltaba Kenji, pero debido a los shows que había hecho durante el verano, declinó con cordialidad la invitación (Yuzuru había estado ahí después que colgó y lo que siguió de la conversación no había sido nada amable). A él le tocaba hacer tres presentaciones, al final había decidido por las últimas dos rutinas ganadoras del oro en sus últimas olimpiadas y _Notte stelatta_. Estaba muy agradecido de toda la gente que fue y llenó las gradas con púbico, agradeció a todas las personas que lo habían apoyado desde siempre y que, a pesar de todo, lo habían seguido apoyando.

Entre lágrimas y el clamor del público se fue de Japón con el corazón lleno y la promesa de volver.

.-.

Fue antes de navidad cuando finalmente se fueron a vivir juntos.

Yuzuru había convencido a Javier que esperara hasta que se le terminara el contrato de arriendo para poder irse a vivir juntos, eso claro, no había impedido que pasaran los fines de semana juntos, generalmente en la casa del español y unas pocas en casa del japonés.

Yuzuru bajó de su pieza ya duchado y vestido, dispuesto a ayudar en la cocina y la preparación de desayuno.

Todos sus planes se fueron al caño al ver a Javier cocinando con una camiseta larga y pantaloncillos. Se veía demasiado sexy para él. Con sigilo caminó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

"Buenos días" saludo besándole la mejilla.

"Buenos días, Yuzu" dijo Javier sonriendo "¿Dormiste bien?" El menor asintió con su frente apoyada en la nuca del mayor. "Yuzu" dijo cuando sintió las manos del otro colarse bajo su camiseta. "Pensé que estarías cansado, después de anoche." Yuzuru se rio y negó con la cabeza antes de morderle el hombro.

"Argh, por favor no en la cocina" Dijo María en el marco de la puerta. Los dos adultos se sonrojaron. "¿Qué hay de desayuno?" Preguntó inocentemente sentándose en una de las sillas. Yuzuru le sirvió un plato con panqueques y un vaso de leche. "Aww, papá hace los mejores desayunos"

De a poco fueron bajando los niños, uno a uno.

"Entonces, esta semana hay que empezar a traer las cosas de Yuzu" Dijo Javi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Como van a quedar la repartición de piezas ¿entonces?"

"Dah, Tsubaki y yo compartiremos pieza" dijo María.

"Sólo faltarían ustedes tres"

"Yo puedo compartir pieza con Kaoru" Dijo Raúl.

"Sí, Satoshi puede tener su pieza para que nadie interrumpa sus noches de sueño" Hace poco habían descubierto que Satoshi tenía un sueño demasiado ligero, _demasiado ligero_, para vergüenza de los dos adultos.

"Yo puedo compartir" dijo con un puchero.

"No te preocupes, hijo, está bien." Dijo Yuzu sonriéndole.

"De acuerdo."

.-.

Tres días antes del partido final de María, llegó Marina con sus dos hijos. No había alcanzado a llegar para navidad, pero sí un par de días después, justo para el partido de su hija y la presentación de Raúl. Este año habían sido amables con Javier y habían programado los eventos con un día de diferencia.

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Yuzuru quien los recogió en el aeropuerto y los llevó hasta su hotel.

"¿Podemos ver donde trabaja Javier?" Preguntó Lucas, Yuzuru sonrió cuando Marina tradujo lo que le dijo.

"Puede ser, pero esta semana estamos un poco atareados" Marina asintió, ambos niños se desanimaron. "Marina y Neko salen a las seis de las prácticas, así que después de esa hora pueden ir a visitarnos"

"¿Tan tarde se quedan?"

"Es una temporada importante y a todos les quiere ir bien"

.-.

María Y Raúl, llegaron al Cricket con su madre y hermanos siguiéndoles, ambos saludaron al guardia de la entrada y a la recepcionista. Hacia el interior varios usuarios y funcionarios saludaron a los dos pequeños y de paso a los tres invitados.

"Hola, pequeños entrenadores" saludó Allen tomando una botella de agua. "Su padre está adentro" indicó a la pista "Hola" saludó a los otros.

"Oh, Allen, mi mamá, Matías y Lucas" Presentó María. El mayor saludó.

"El sábado a ¿qué hora es tu partido?"

"A las 11 de la mañana" dijo orgullosa.

"¿Y su presentación?"

"El domingo a las dos" Allen sonrió.

"Cuenten con nosotros entonces"

"¿Nosotros?" preguntaron los menores.

"Mi novia y yo" los niños exclamaron sorprendidos.

"¡Allen!" gritó Javier saliendo de la pista. "Lidia tú con Alejandro, hoy ya no puedo."

"Sabes, si sigues teniendo problemas con él, deberías dejar que Yuzu lo entrene una semana"

"No es para tanto" Rio "Hola, niños. Marina, Yuzu dijo que vendrían hoy"

Javier les hizo un tour pequeño por el Cricket.

Cuando llegaron a la pista donde estaba Kenji haciendo su rutina, Yuzuru estaba completamente concentrado observándolo.

"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo cuando llegó a su lado después de terminar "De nuevo."

"No" dijo pasándole una botella de agua "Es suficiente por hoy, estoy seguro que podremos vencerlos en el mundial"

"Oh, cómo te gustaría, Nakamura."

"Silencio, Allen, ya es tiempo que alguien te patee el trasero" ambos rieron, Yuzu sonreía.

Marina observaba en silencio la interacción entre todos, incluidos sus hijos.

.-.

Cuando llegaron donde se iba a jugar el partido de María, había varias personas que saludaron amablemente a Javier y a Yuzuru.

"Esperemos que hoy María tenga un buen juego" Dijo uno de los espectadores con un cartel de los _mapples_.

"Su madre está acá, créeme que se va a lucir" Rio Javier.

Cuando se sentaron en las gradas había personas que seguían saludando a los dos entrenadores, algunos saludaban a los niños.

"Hey, Yuzuru, ¿crees que ganen hoy?" Dijo un hombre sentado a sus espaldas.

"Por supuesto, Michael" y luego introducía a Marina.

"Partido importante, toda la familia está acá. Esperemos que la española no caiga bajo presión" _La española_, había dicho el mote con cierto afecto, Marina se sorprendió.

"Oh, no creo" sonrió "Es como su padre, será su mejor partido" Javier volteó a verlo (Estaba hablando con otro padre de una de las jugadoras) y le besó la mejilla. Marina sonrió, estaba feliz que Yuzuru tuviera tanta confianza en su hija.

"Estoy demasiado nerviosa." Dijo la española sobándose las piernas, su hijo mayor le tomó una de sus manos y le sonrió.

Cuando salieron a la pista el público animó con ganas.

"¡Vamos, María!" gritaban los niños, incluido los suyos.

El partido se convirtió en una batalla campal, todas las jugadoras intentaban bloquear a María, mientras ésta trataba de hacer un juego en equipo. Minutos antes que terminara el primer tiempo, una de las jugadoras del equipo contrario había cometido una falta en contra de su compañera, era una falta grave, la chica había tenido que ser sacada de la pista por los encargados médicos. María estaba que ardía que rabia.

En el medio tiempo llegó Clarisse, se sentó al lado de Marina y preguntó qué se había perdido.

"Clarisse Harkness" Si Marina no se equivocaba, ella era la hermana del difunto marido de Yuzuru, algo dentro de ella se expandió de forma calidad al ver que sus hijos no estaban solos en Canadá.

"María quiere pegarle a una jugadora" dijo Kaoru, resumiendo las emociones en esa frase.

"Oh… Esto estará bueno"

María estaba llevando el puck de un extremo a otro, luego que se lo robara a una del equipo contrario. Estaba completamente rodeada, casi no la dejaban avanzar. Estaba a punto de anotar y una del equipo contrario puso el bastón en su camino, el mismo movimiento que había ocupado la otra jugadora para lesionar a su compañera. María tomó vuelo y saltó, un salto que Raúl hacía cada vez que podía y se lo había enseñado a Kaoru reiteradas veces y con paciencia. Al aterrizar golpeó el puck y lo lanzó contra la red.

"¿Qué fue eso?" exclamó Javier desde las gradas. Yuzuru rio. El público rugió entusiasmado.

Los _maples_ ganaron con una gran ventaja.

María abrazó a su madre cuando la vio, celebrando, besó a sus hermanitos, pero corrió hacia Yuzuru cuando lo vio llegar con Clarisse, lo tomó desprevenido y ambos cayeron al suelo por tanto entusiasmo.

"¡María!" Dijo Marina, ambos estaban riendo.

"No te sientas mal. María siempre abraza a Yuzu con más fuerza que a nosotros" dijo Javier llegando a su lado. "Qué dices, Tsubaki, ¿crees que mañana saldrá en los diarios?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Compraremos los usuales?" preguntó Satoshi

"No, agrega tres más para Marina" Ella sonrió.

.-.

El ambiente en el campeonato de patinaje de Raúl era muy distinto que al de hockey, había muchos más adultos nerviosos que el día anterior. Clarisse había llegado con ella.

"No te preocupes, es porque son las clasificaciones para los nacionales. Hoy clasifican los que van a Vancouver a las naciones y de ahí clasifican los que van a representar a Canadá en el americano nivel _novice_"

"Ah… siento que no entendí" Clarisse se rio.

"Sólo es una competencia muy importante. Raúl y Kaoru están bien nerviosos, pero les irá bien. Yuzuru los ha entrenado bien."

"¿Yuzuru? Pensé que iban a una escuela de patinaje"

"Sí, pero todos los sábados Yuzuru los lleva a entrenar con él. María, Raúl y Kaoru van sagradamente, pero Tsubaki y Satoshi pasan algunos fines de semana conmigo"

Yuzuru llegó al lado de ellos cuando ya estaba que partía la competencia, Javier lo recibió con una sonrisa y le tomó la mano cuando estuvieron juntos. Hacía algunos comentarios y el japonés asentía. Tsubaki bajó lo que más pudo con su cámara, Satoshi levantó un cartelito con el nombre de Kaoru.

Marina observó cómo el menor de los Hanyu hacia su rutina, Javi y Yuzu lo miraban con orgullo, mientras sus hijos hacían su rutina con las manos. Al terminar todos se levantaron a ovacionarlo, no había duda que sería el campeón de su categoría.

Matías y Lucas preguntaban cada vez que algo les llamaba la atención, los otros contestaban todas sus dudas.

Cuando fue el turno de Raúl, su corazón se aceleró, Satoshi sacó otro cartelito con el nombre de su hijo. Ella sonrió.

Las primera notas de su música sonaron y ella perdió noción del tiempo, viéndolo patinar en vivo por primera vez, patinaba con una gracia sólo igualable por el hijo menor del Yuzuru. Parecía volar sobre el hielo. Cuando terminó ella aplaudió con entusiasmo.

"Bien hecho" le dijo el japonés cuando estuvo a su lado.

"Nah, no fue perfecto" respondió el hincando los hombros.

"¿Sabes?" dijo Javier "Si sigues con esa actitud, vas a llegar muy lejos" dijo riendo, recordando a otra persona que solía decir lo mismo después de cada competencia.

Fueron a cenar para celebrar el triunfo de los tres niños. Clarisse hablaba un español perfecto por lo que fue fácil para ella hacerse amiga de la canadiense. Al despedirse, le pidió su dirección en España y la fecha de cumpleaños de los niños.

"Aunque no quieras, ahora son parte de esta familia" Dijo como si sus palabras no tuvieran el peso que tenían. "Y nosotros solemos intercambiar regalos"

"Sí, la idea de tía Clarisse" dijo Raúl, _tía Clarisse_, ella sonrió "Es regalarnos lo más feo que encuentre y les recuerde a nosotros"

"Ya, pero para ellos puede ser algo que les guste"

"No, me gusta esa idea" dijo Marina.

Marina se fue a España con el corazón lleno y sus hijos contentos.

.-.

Javier despertó cuando sintió ruido desde la cocina. Yuzu estaba durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos. Le besó el cabello y se levantó. Se puso una camiseta y un par de pantalones para poder bajar.

Vio luz desde la cocina, con cuidado se acercó. Vio a Satoshi limpiando un tazón que se había quebrado.

"¿Otra vez sin dormir?" el menor se sorprendió de verlo.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención."

"No pasa nada" Javier ayudó a limpiarle. "¿Un té?" Satoshi asintió, Javi hizo un té para el niño y un café para él. Era la segunda noche en la semana donde Satoshi estaba sin dormir. Javier estaba enojado que aún no encontraran una solución para que el menor pudiera dormir tranquilo. "¿Quieres que te lea algo?" le preguntó antes que el menor se dirigiera a las escaleras. Satoshi sopesó sus opciones y asintió.

Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, donde Javier los cubrió con una manta. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer, era uno de sus libros favoritos. Después que Satoshi se tomara el té, él dejó el tazón sobre la mesita al lado del sofá y el menor acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó. Javi sonriendo lo rodeó con un brazo y siguió leyendo. Poco a poco el menor comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

"Gracias, papá" susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

Javier se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Le besó la cabeza y siguió leyendo como si nada.

Cuando Yuzuru bajó en la mañana los vio a los dos durmiendo en el sofá.

.-.

Yuzuru ese día llegó más temprano a la casa, su resfriado le estaba afectando más de lo que creía. Abrió la puerta y entró. Aún era temprano así que los niños estaban en clases.

Puso a hervir agua y se preparó un té. Argh, debió haberle hecho caso a Javi y haberse quedado en cama ese día. Se fue a sentar en el sofá y vio la mochila de María sobre la mesa. Frunció el ceño y con paso pesado subió las escaleras. Caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas.

Escuchó un sollozo desde adentro.

"María, ¿estás bien?" esperó unos segundos y volvió a tocar la puerta "¿María?"

"E-estoy bien" Yuzu bufó y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio le rompió el corazón. María estaba en su cama con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó sentándose a su lado. María lo abrazó y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Él la abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a sobarle la espalda. "María qué fue lo que pasó"

"Pensarás que es idiota" le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos.

"No, te lo puedo prometer"

"Es… es sobre un chico" dijo bajito. Oh, pensó él. "Se supone que él me quería" y más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

"Qué te hizo, María" dijo serio.

"Oh, nada malo…"

"Y por eso estás llorando"

"Es que… yo pensé que me elegiría a mí, pero…" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Soy tan tonta"

"Oh no, María" le sobó su espalda "Ese chico no te sabe apreciar"

"¿Será porque soy fea, porque juego hockey? ¿Porque soy poco femenina?"

"Oh no, María, no eres fea, jamás midas lo que vales por cómo reaccionan los hombres a tu alrededor, ¿está bien? Algún día llegará alguien que te quiera por cómo eres"

"¿Cuántos años tenías cuando diste tu primer beso?"

"¿Mi primer beso?" pensó, trató de acordarse con quién había sido, pero ninguna cara se le vino a la mente "Como a los diecinueve, creo"

"¿No estás seguro?"

"Sé que después de los 21 ya había dado mi primer beso, pero fue poco importante"

"¡¿Cómo poco importante?! Fue tu primer beso."

"Pero no fue con la persona que yo quería, así que fue poco importante."

"Oh… y ¿cuándo tuviste tu primer novio?"

"¿De manera oficial?" Yuzu sonrió. "A los veinticuatro, fue con Will" María abrió los ojos.

"Eres demasiado tierno" dijo ella abrazándolo. El devolvió el abrazo.

"María, mírame a los ojos y dime que no te hizo nada malo" María sonrió

"No, supuestamente mañana iríamos a ver una película… como una cita, pero hoy lo vi de la mano con Selene intercambiando saliva"

"¿Selene? ¿Tu mejor amiga Selene?"

"Ya no tan mejor amiga…"

"¿Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer?" María negó "Debemos comprar una obscena cantidad de dulces y comerlos mientras vemos películas románticas"

"Pero esas te aburren"

"Sí, pero las podemos ver si tú quieres" María lo abrazó con fuerza.

Después de ir a comprar pasteles y otros postres que acomodaron en la mesa de centro, se taparon con una manta y se sentaron en el sofá. Yuzu dejó una caja de pañuelos para su resfriado. María se acomodó con su cabeza sobre él.

"Te quiero, Tou-san"

"Yo también, _musume_" le besó el cabello con cariño.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los niños y se acomodaron a su lado, al final estaban los seis en el sofá, acurrucados.

Cuando Javier llegó, Yuzuru estaba durmiendo, arropado por sus hijos que estaban con lágrimas en los ojos viendo el final de _Titanic._

.-.

Era un día sábado, apenas faltaba un mes para que los niños salieran de vacaciones, María y Raúl volvían con su madre y los tres niños se iban por dos semanas con Clarisse, quedando sólo ellos dos. Tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del español mientras éste leía en voz alta, los niños estaban repartidos haciendo distintas actividades. Satoshi estaba con los ojos cerrado escuchando la voz del mayor, mientras que María escribía en su cuaderno. Kaoru y Raúl estaban jugando en silencio algún video juego mientras que Tsubaki revisaba en su computador las fotos que había tomado en la mañana, cuando habían ido a pasear disfrutando del bello día.

Yuzu recorrió toda la sala mirando uno a uno sus hijos, los cinco, porque ahora los cinco le decían Tou-san y los cinco llamaban papá a Javier. Su vista se posó en la fotografía que había sobre un estante y sonrió cálidamente.

_¿Tengo tu aprobación, Will?_ Le preguntó en su mente. _Crees que valga la pena arriesgarme de nuevo_. Le pareció que su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

"Hey, ¿Javi?" Preguntó, Javier dejó de leer y lo miró fijamente.

"Dime, Yuzu"

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" La habitación quedó en completo silencio.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Javier bajando su libro.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

"¡Dile que si papá!"

"Cállate María, matas el momento"

"¿Entonces?" Preguntó Yuzu. Javier sonrió antes de besarlo profundamente.

"¡Ay no, mis ojos!" exclamó Kaoru antes de reír.

"Sí, Yuzu. Sería un honor casarme contigo" Los niños rieron alegres, felices. Yuzuru volvió a besarlo.

.-.

Le ceremonia fue pequeña, privada. Solo las personas más importantes que vivían en Canadá estaban presentes. Fue un par de días antes que los niños se fueran de viaje. No había sido formal ni con mucha parafernalia. Ellos ya habían tenido eso. Los niños andaban con sus mejores ropas, incluso María estaba usando un vestido.

Brian, Tracy y David estaban presentes, también Allen con su novia y Kenji con Danielle, también estaba Clarisse y nadie más.

Cuando terminaron de firmar y se dieron su primer beso como matrimonio vieron que todos estaban llorando, ellos rieron con lágrimas en los ojos.

Estaban tan felices.

Clarisse se llevó a los niños esa noche para que ellos pudieran estar solo.

Se amaron con mucha pasión, con paciencia redescubrieron sus cuerpos. Entre gemidos, suspiros y susurros llamaban al otro, necesitándose, encontrándose, amándose con cada roce en cada mirada en cada respiración.

Vieron juntos, abrazados de piernas y brazos un nuevo amanecer.

"_Te amo_" le decía Javier con cada beso que depositaba en su piel

"_Aishiteru_" respondía Yuzuru.

No compraron anillos, porque era demasiado obvio. No compraron pulseras porque eran el símbolo de Yuzu con Will, simplemente no compraron joyería. Sus sonrisas, el brillo de sus ojos eran todo lo que necesitaban para recordarse lo afortunados que eran.

.-.

Javier estaba en su playa favorita de España, las estrellas adornaban la noche haciendo un espectáculo para él. Veía las olas romper oscureciendo la arena cerca de sus pies. Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

"Javi…" Dijo Laura sentándose a su lado. "Tus hijos te están buscando y tu novio se está desesperando un poco con tanta familia y amigos en el interior" Javier rio. Novio. Laura lo iba a matar cuando supiera la verdad.

"Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco" Casi toda la familia y amigos de Javier estaba reunida en la playa, nadie sabía por qué Javier había insistido que estuvieran ahí, pero sospechaban que iba a hacer la gran pregunta, si supieran, pensó. Sus hijos habían guardado celosamente el secreto y mañana, mañana darían la noticia e iban a realizar una pequeña ceremonia haciéndolo oficial en España también. Incluso Saya estaba presente, ahogándose un poco de la algarabía española.

"Te entiendo, por eso ofrecí venir a buscarte a la playa." Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. "Te quiero, Javi, pero si no le preguntas pronto a Yuzu, nos vas a desesperar a todos. Mamá ya considera como nietos a los tres pequeñines y prácticamente adoptó a Saya cuando supo lo que les había pasado a sus padres." Javier sonrió, cómo amaba a su madre, pero ella también iba a matarlo cuando se enterará.

"¿Si no le pregunto qué?"

"¡Pues que se case contigo, hombre! ¡Que si naces más tonto, no naces!" Le dijo.

"Pero Laura…"

"Nada de peros, nadie se va a interponer, incluso Marina está de acuerdo y no sabes lo raro que es ver eso"

"Laura escúchame"

"No. Si son más pretextos no quiero escuchar, lo que quiero escuchar es a ti adentro de rodillas-"

"No sabía que querías ver a tu hermano de rodillas, Laura."

"¡Javier! Por todos los dioses, a quién iba a salir María" Javier rio. "Pero es en serio—"

"Laura, escúchame" dijo él tomando las manos de su hermana entre las suyas. "Nunca te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero y agradecido que estoy de tenerte y todo tu apoyo durante estos años" le besó su mejilla, Laura tenía los ojos brillosos.

"No es necesario, hermanito, yo lo sé."

"Sí, bueno, siempre es bueno decírtelo de vez en vez" ambos sonrieron.

"¿Entonces?"

"No puedo." Antes que Laura volviera a interrumpirlo el suspiró "No puedo pedir que se case conmigo a alguien que ya es mi esposo" A Laura le tomó exactamente cinco segundos en entender esa frase.

"¡JAVIER!" gritó alegre "¡Y no me invitaste!" Javier rio. "¡Es que no puedo creerlo!" le abrazó con fuerza "¡Y tus hijos no me han dicho nada!" Laura estaba llorando. "Que feliz estoy por ti, hermanito" le dijo con un beso en la mejilla.

"Yo también estoy feliz." Se quedaron unos segundos escuchando las olas.

"¿Y esta reunión es para anunciarlo?"

"Mañana haremos una pequeña ceremonia, Jorge se ha encargado de todo."

"Bendito Jorge" ambos rieron. "¿Puedo contarle a mamá?"

"Sólo a ellos, no quiero que se sepa."

"Javi, cariño, parece que no conoces a tu familia" con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla se despidió dejándolo solo.

Pasado unos minutos alguien se desplomó a su lado.

"Tu familia es agotadora" dijo Yuzuru apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

"Pero te encantan" ambos sonrieron "¿Le contaste a Saya?" Yuzu asintió.

"Sí…" Contestó sobándose el brazo, recordando el golpe que le había dado su hermana cuando se enteró. No recordaba que golpeara tan fuerte. "Así que para que me perdone, tengo que pagarle lo que ella quiera mañana, sin importar el precio" Javier arrugó la cara.

"Sólo espero que no nos deje endeudados para el resto de nuestras vidas" Yuzuru asintió.

"¿Qué hay de Laura?"

"Lloró un poco, pero estaba más entusiasmada en contárselo a mamá más que nada" Yuzuru asintió riendo. "¿Quieres irte a dormir?"

"Estoy cómodo aquí…"

"Pues quedémonos aquí, en este momento, sólo tú y yo"

"De acuerdo" Javier estaba tan contento de que la ceremonia se hiciera en la tarde.

"Crees que podremos celebrar esto en Japón?" preguntó Javier.

"Quizás sea más pronto de lo que piensas" Yuzuru se había convertido en la figura pública de la lucha por los derechos homosexuales en Japón, daba entrevistas, hacia conferencias y hablaba de su experiencia.

"Te amo" dijo Javier antes de atrapar sus labios con los de él.

"Te amo, Javi" respondió el otro y con los rayos de sol de un nuevo día se quedaron los dos sentados frente al mar, mientras escuchaban las olas.

.-.


End file.
